Harry Potter D&D
by jade-fae
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Luna sit down to play a Dungeons and Dragons style board game and wind up getting sucked into the world of the game. Best synopsis ever. Take the November writing challenge.
1. Chapter 1

Greetings peoples of the interwebs and Happy Halloween.

As this is the last day of October that means November is right around the corner and for we writers that means its challenge time, National Novel writing month. Every day in the month of November aspiring writers are challenged to write their novels in one month. For us fanfic writers it goes a little differently, we challenge each other to write a new chapter every day and post it.

Having done this last year I can tell you, not as easy as it sounds.

However, just as last year, I am taking up the challenge. This year instead of a series of one shots (see last years "Not a crapalogue") I will be attempting a semi cohesive narrative.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Luna are dragged into a D&D like world and must fight to survive, thrive, and win, while learning how to do all those things as they go. Much fun to be had.

As with last year and the nature of the challenge each chapter will be written and posted in a single day so highest quality is unfortunately not guaranteed. Editing will be minimal and mostly involve the excessive rape of the spell checker.

If you're a nitpicker and feel the need to pick, cool, go right ahead. It won't change anything as time really won't allow it but if things turn out well I could very easily see myself going back to this one and expanding upon it while giving it a proper edit.

What'cha think of that?

As always comments are welcome, flames as well, (they help to keep us warm at night).

To all those who followed me last year and through my minor foray after that, glad to see you again.

For those just tuning in, welcome, hope you enjoy the ride.

Love you all, see you on the 1st.


	2. Getting into the game

Getting into the game

…

Sleep was highly overrated, thought Harry Potter as he skulked down the hall. Who needed to sleep, not him, why he hadn't had a decent night's sleep since that disaster in the graveyard and he was doing just fine.

*STUMBLE*

"Gah!"

Okay so maybe his coordination wasn't what it used to be he guessed as he picked himself up. He began to dust himself off when he froze, finding his personal space suddenly and unexpectedly invaded.

"Good evening Harry Potter."

"Uh, good evening Luna" he stuttered as his mind raced to catch up.

"What are you doing out so late?" the quirky blonde inquired.

"Uum" tell the truth or lie? Oh who was he kidding he couldn't lie to save his life, "tripping over invisible dust motes."

…

"You sure you told him where to meet us?"

"For the tenth time Ron, yes" said Hermione, trying not to grind her teeth at the aggravation caused by the ginger idiot.

"I'm just sayin, you'd think he'd be here by now."

Ready to fire of a heated retort the life of Ronald Bilius Weasley was saved by a knock at the door.

The door opened revealing, much to their relief, a messy haired green eyed Gryffindor.

"Harry" exclaimed Hermione with relief, "and… Luna" she said with confusion.

"Hullo" Luna greeted.

"Uh, Harry, what's she doing here?" asked Hermione trying not to let her general uneasiness towards the "atypical" young woman show through.

"Honestly, I have no idea" he admitted.

"I just came along to keep the invisible dust motes away from Harry" she said as though this solved the mystery of her presence and required no further questioning.

"Um, yeah, okay, I guess" it just wasn't fair thought Hermione, one sentence and she was completely off her game.

"So, what are you doing Hermione?" inquired Luna chirpily, completely ignoring Ron and the various gestures he was making which questioned the stability of her mental state.

"Uh, well we were just going to play a game" she said dumbly, immediately wishing she hadn't.

"Really?" asked Harry.

"May I play?" asked Luna.

"Wha, but you don't even know what we're going to play?" protested Hermione.

"Do you?" Luna wondered innocently.

"Wha, bu, I, you, AAGH…"

…One small breakdown later…

"So you're dad sent you all this?" said Harry, looking at the intricate board and stack of books in wonder.

"Apparently he was really into D&D when he was in college and when he saw this he thought I might enjoy it" she said, "Or so he claims", her mother's part of the letter suggesting otherwise.

"What's D and D" asked Ron, eyeing the books skeptically.

"Dungeons and Dragons, it's a role playing game."

The blank expression which followed her answer prompted a five minute lecture on the history and importance of role playing games by the end of which Ron only looked more confounded and Harry and Luna had begun paging through the source books.

Several overly simplified explanations later Ron finished with his character sheet and looking very pleased with himself while the others were still working.

"Done already?" said Hermione.

"Yep" he declared proudly.

Hermione took the page, gave it a quick look over then returned it with a sigh of disgust.

"What, what's wrong with it" demanded Ron defensively.

"Technically nothing, though you're really not getting into the spirit of the game."

"Picked 'Wizard' for his class?" said Harry not even looking up from his source book.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Ron, the whole idea of the game is to be something you're not. You could have been a barbarian or a knight or a ranger" exclaimed Hermione.

"Can they do magic?"

"No" she admitted.

"Then why would I want to be any of those" he said smugly.

Looking at her ginger friend in bafflement she went back to her own character sheet, remembering the futility of trying to reason with Ron Weasley.

…

"Alright, let's have a look" said Hermione, taking the sheets from Harry and Luna.

Harry smiled proudly as Hermione hemmed and hummed over his sheet.

"A ranger, that's good, and you traded your starter level equipment for an enchanted item, interesting choice" she said handing the sheet back to him.

"Best chance to get it, I'll be getting new equipment as we play anyway."

"That's true" she agreed, "and, Luna's… huh, minstrel, interesting choice I… oh, I see" she said with a repressed groan, handing the sheet back to Luna.

Harry looked oddly at Hermione's reaction then looked to Luna for explanation.

"I'm a fairy" she said dreamily.

Harry just nodded his head as though he understood while doing his level best to stifle his chuckles.

"Alright then let's play already" declared Ron.

"Right" agreed Hermione shaking of her mood and turning her attention to the game board, "Normally we'd have one person serving as dungeon master but the board actually does most of that on its own so I'll just be making the dice roles for whatever creatures we come across."

"It's a really nice board" said Harry, admiring the well-crafted piece.

The others readily agreed with this assessment. While old looking it was a well preserved sort of old, clearly hand crafted from real wood, expertly painted and with a strange half orb in the center giving the whole thing a very enchanted effect.

Given the ones playing were wielders of magic they never for a second thought the orb anything more than decoration as Hermione picked up the dice to make the opening roll.

"Down here, that one" came a voice from the hallway.

The four of them froze.

"Your certain it's this one" came a familiarly repugnant voice.

"Umbridge" Harry nearly growled.

Startled, Hermione dropped the dice which landed with a much too loud clicking sound against the board. Her hand flew to her mouth to stifle a gasp.

"Did you here that?"

"Oh dear, this doesn't bode well" said Luna.

"We have to get out of here, we have to go" whispered Hermione making to put action to word.

It was Harry however that pointed out a strange twist to their predicament, "Hermione, I can't move."

It was true, though his muscles clearly strained he couldn't budge so much as an inch. Upon this revelation Hermione and Ron discovered they too were trapped by some unseen force.

"Blimey, what're we gonna do?" panicked Ron.

"Hang on to your lunch box" said Luna.

Before any of them could process what had just been said they felt themselves sucked forward, seeing the orb at the center of the game board glowing before passing through it and vanishing into the light.

…

Consciousness returned slowly, even with the insistent prodding at his face it was not swift to return. It came back faster when he absently swatted at the prodding and got zapped for his trouble.

Harry Potter jolted upright, alert and awake and… incredibly confused.

He took in his surroundings quickly, a dirt path with trees and bushes on either side, and not a castle or classroom in sight. This alone would have been strange enough but what left him marveling was at how clear everything was. It was like he'd been seeing the world through fogged lenses all his life only to see clearly for the first time. It was a breathtaking experience.

It was at about this point that the prodding returned and he turned his head to face it. He was completely unprepared for what he saw.

"Luna?" roughly twelve inches tall hovering on translucent white butterfly wings right in front of his face.

Also, completely naked.

"Uh, Luna, what" managed to stumble out.

He watched as she tried to speak yet all he could hear was a high sound like the ringing of a bell. It quickly became evident to Luna as well that she was not getting through.

"I'm sorry Luna, I can't understand a thing you're saying."

She huffed indignantly, which given her diminutive size was rather cute, then pointed to the two mostly familiar figures lying nearby.

Hermione and Ron lay nearby, each adorned in unfamiliar clothing and each holding some sort of staff. Upon closer inspection, Harry realized he too was dressed differently, and holding a simple short bow in one hand.

Rushing to his friends side he tried to wake Hermione first who responded much the same way he had though making the cutest noises as she swatted at him in her sleep. The startled yelp from Ron ended his observation and proved enough to rouse his bushy haired friend who came around much slower than he had.

"What's going on?" was the second thing out of her mouth, a jaw cracking yawn having been the first.

"I was hoping you could tell me" replied Harry.

She looked at him oddly, and then looked around.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know" he admitted, "Last thing I remember was being sucked into the crystal on the game board."

"The game. No, you don't suppose we're…"

Luna's tinkling interrupted them as she tried to interject her opinion on the matter.

"You think we're inside the game"

"Wass goin on" slurred Ron, who also didn't recover from his nap as quickly as Harry.

"Looks like we've been sucked into the game, literally" said Harry.

"Well, isn't that just shite" groused Ron.

"Is that a goblin?"

The apparent non-sequitur drew both boys attention to the road where, as indicated, stood what appeared to be a goblin. It was probably a foot taller than any goblin they had ever seen and much greener as well. The facial features and general ugliness however screamed goblin, even to someone who had never seen one before.

"Say, maybe he can tell us what's goin on" Ron thought out loud, "OY, YOU!"

The goblin, realizing it was being addressed, drew a dagger, or possibly a small sword given their respective sizes, from his belt and thrust it into the air giving a terrible sounding scream in the process.

The three grew pale as three more goblins emerged from the underbrush, similarly attired and each sporting a crude yet painful looking weapon.

"Ron, I don't believe that was the wisest course of action" said Hermione shakily.

"You got a better idea" he shot back, fighting to keep his lip from quivering.

"I vote run" said Harry.

The tinkling from Luna seemed to indicate she agreed.

"Works for me" said Ron who took off like a shot when he saw the goblins begin to charge.

Making a rash decision Harry clumsily drew an arrow and just managed to nock it before the first goblin was right on top of him. Without even the time to aim he pulled back and let it go. Given it was pointed in the right direction and barely had to travel three feet the arrow hit home right smack into the goblins skull.

The two momentums traveling in conflicting directions sent the corpse into a head over heels flip before gravity got hold of him and promptly deposited him back on the ground with a solid thud.

The other three goblins came to a dead halt as their leader hit the ground. The stared at the corpse, then at Harry, then at the corpse again. Harry, unsure what to do just waited, hoping that maybe with one of them dead they might turn and run.

The furious glares that were turned on him moments later indicated this would not be the case and Harry swiftly made to follow his friends. His longer legs and years of practice in this particular sport allowed him to quickly outpace his pursuers as well as catch up with his friends whom he found panting barely a minute later.

"Harry…your… okay" Hermione managed between gasps.

"Not for long" he said, barely winded, "I killed one of them."

"And?" asked Ron, still doubled over wheezing.

"I think I made them mad."

"Oh great, now what" whined Ron.

"We've no choice, we'll have to fight them" declared Hermione, standing tall.

"What, how" cried Ron.

"You're a wizard, how do you think?"

"But I don't have a wand" he whined.

"Use your staff then" commanded Hermione.

"Quickly please" said Harry as the goblins came round the bend and spotted them.

"What spell should I use? How do I do it?"

"What do mean what spell, didn't you check to see what your character could do?"

"Not really" he admitted sheepishly.

"Guys" warned Harry, drawing an arrow and preparing to fire.

"Your spell is called 'magic dart', honestly Ronald."

"Magic dart, right… so how do I do it?"

Hermione groaned in aggravation and looked ready to use her own staff on the gingers head, "Guys, immediate danger."

"Just, just, point the stick at them and yell magic dart, I don't know" she screamed, beyond exasperated.

"Right right, I knew that" he said, fooling no one but pointing his staff at the center goblin, "MAGIC DART."

To the surprise of all, the spell worked. A small blast of magic shot from the tip of the staff and impacted the goblin, knocking it of its feet.

"Hey, lookit that."

"Do it again" shouted Harry, loosing his arrow at one of the remaining goblins and cursing when it sailed wide to the left.

"MAGIC DART" he intoned again, scoring another hit though this one non-fatal as the goblin started to pick itself up.

"Ha, yeah you just try and get back up" taunted Ron, firing off another spell which finished it off.

Harry in the meantime had fired off two more arrows and managed to miss both times, giving the last goblin time to close to striking distance. Readying to swing his bow like a club the goblin suddenly fell sideways clutching his ear. It was only then that Harry notice Luna, tiny, naked and looking very smug.

"Thanks Luna, I owe you one."

Luna chimed in her little bell voice and made several gestures at the obviously not dead goblin.

"Oh right, better take care of that" said Harry, drawing one last arrow and standing directly over the goblin before putting it in his head.

"Is that all of them?" asked Hermione.

"I think so" said Harry.

**YOU HAVE ATTAINED LEVEL 2**

The sudden appearance of the gold shiny lettering over Harry and Ron shocked all of them for a moment. Hermione was the first to recover.

"I guess the two of you gained enough experience fighting those goblins to level up" she stated matter-of-factly.

"Wicked" declared Ron before wandering over to one of the dead goblins.

"So, we really are inside the game" said Harry.

"It certainly looks that way" agreed Hermione.

"Well, what now?"

"Hey you guys, look" shouted Ron, holding up a pair of gold coins, "look what I found. This guy had 'em in his pouch."

"I guess we loot the bodies" said Hermione looking queasy at the prospect.

"Oh, joy" said Harry.


	3. Team dynamics

Team dynamics

…

"Come on you sorry lot, ain't gettin nowhere at this rate."

Harry and Hermione glared balefully at the ginger git and groaned. It had been three days since the four friends had entered the game and it was beginning to show.

The three normal sized people looked, felt, and smelled dirty. The only one this didn't seem to bother all that much was Ron. Given what Harry knew of his traditional bathing habits, this was no surprise. And, as Ron had so cheerily pointed out, they were tired as well. All three were leery of wandering too far into the brush and getting lost or a band of goblins coming upon them in the night so the slept in shifts well within sight of the road.

The reason Ron wasn't suffering from the same sleep deprivation as his friends was because he had proved the first night incapable of staying awake for his shift. Being too exhausted to bother reprimanding him at length Hermione and Harry had simply agreed to alternate shifts. That was the agreement anyway which upset Hermione greatly when she awoke that morning, somewhat rested though still sore from sleeping on the ground all night, to find Harry sitting at his post where she had left him at the beginning of the night.

She wanted to scold him, wanted to tell him off for his stupid chivalry and letting her sleep all night but she just couldn't. He said nothing of it, acted like nothing out of the ordinary had happened and trudged along with Luna on his shoulder.

Speaking of Luna, she was probably the only one except Ron who wasn't utterly miserable. Of course, being only twelve inches tall her needs came in much smaller quantities which she seemed fully able to fill with short little trips into the woods. Of the four of them she was the only one who seemed unafraid to go off on her own.

When Hermione mentioned it Ron simply blew it off, "Looney that one" being all he had to say. Harry said nothing though Hermione knew it wasn't because he was ignoring her. Hermione herself simply didn't know what to think as she had come to understand was simply too often the case when dealing with Luna Lovegood and given that said blonde was unable to properly communicate with any of them she couldn't simple ask either. Not, she suspected, that the answer would have made any sense even if she could, but that was hardly a useful thought now was it.

"Harry, are you alright?"

"I'm fine" he replied, a more obvious lie she had never heard.

"You know you shouldn't lie, you're not very good at it" she gently chided.

He gave her a weak smile, "Sorry, guess I spent too much time saving pretty girls from trolls to practice my lying."

She couldn't help but smile back at that. It reminded her of their history, difficult as it had been at some points.

"You probably shouldn't bother" she said, "I don't think you'll ever be very good at it so you shouldn't waste your time."

"Well, you know best."

Luna decided to input her two cents as well in her chiming little bell speak. Harry simply nodded.

"Right, what she said" he agreed.

Hermione couldn't resist a laugh at the little joke. It felt good to laugh.

"Oy, what's taking you two so long" groused Ron from up ahead.

"Don't you mean three" Harry corrected.

"Two and a half at most" he quipped, grinning broadly at his wit.

Luna, as was her way, chose to ignore the remark entirely and decided it was time to go forage.

"You shouldn't be so mean to her Ron" scolded Hermione.

"Oh come on, it was just a joke."

"It wasn't very funny" she said with a scowl.

"Yeah like you could do better."

"Goblin" said Harry.

"Wha, well that's not a very good joke" said Ron, confused.

"Goblin!" he shouted this time, drawing an arrow and nocking it to the bow.

"Huh?" Ron said intelligently, turning around to see yes, there was a goblin coming at them.

Harry loosed his arrow, just missing the moving target as it came into range of Ron. Unconcerned, Ron raised his staff and used his new favorite spell.

"MANA BLITZ."

A shockwave of power nocked the goblin back on its arse and a quick magic dart finished it off.

"Well that was easy" said Ron cheerily bending down to loot the body.

"That's odd" said Harry, "there's never been just one before."

Realization hit them both just before the second goblin leapt from the brush, hatchet raised high ready to cleave through the nearest skull, in this case the one belonging to Ron Weasley.

Weather through growing skill or pure luck the arrow that flew from Harry's bow caught the goblin square in the chest, dropping the corpse harmlessly just short of its target.

"Bloody hell" exclaimed Ron, falling back on his arse in surprise, "Thanks Har…" he began to say before the small stone conked him on the back of the head, knocking him out.

"They're throwing rocks now, wonderful" griped Hermione as she dodged just such a projectile.

The next one came for Harry which he ducked easily, the next one as well, and by the third he'd basically figured out where the one throwing them was hiding. He dodged another stone as he drew an arrow and took aim. The arrow flew just as the next rock came and he took the hit to avoid throwing off his shot. Fortunately the one throwing it wasn't a much better shot than him to the rock bounced off his chest, leaving a bruise but nothing more.

Harry's own shot did much better even though he couldn't see his target the goblin cam stumbling out of the brush a second later with an arrow high on its chest, just below the shoulder, crying like it was the end of the world. Harry made to draw another arrow but stopped when Hermione stomped forward and began bludgeoning the stupid creature over the head with her staff.

It was a shocking display of brutality that left Harry momentarily frozen. He approached the enraged girl carefully, ready to duck if need be.

"Hermione. Hermione. Hermione, stop!" he shouted, grabbing her arms from behind as she made to rain down another blow on the mutilated corpse. "Hermione, stop, he's done. You can stop now."

Hermione stood trembling, straining against his hold, then to his surprise she dropped her staff. Before he could blink she was clinging to him with her face buried in his shoulder crying, leaving him bewildered and completely unsure of what to do.

Harry could easily admit under normal circumstances he was a bit socially retarded, he could also admit that crying girls in life threatening situations was well beyond normal circumstances. Awkwardly he put his arms around her and, having no further ideas, simply held her.

"I want to go home" she wept, "It was supposed to be like this, it was just a game."

He completely understood. The only reason he was holding up so well because he had experience with deprivation and living on the edge. Being attacked by thugs and practically starved to death was something he had far more practice with than he would ever openly admit but Hermione, Hermione had two parents that loved her and provided for her. He had every reason to believe that before coming to Hogwarts the worst she'd ever suffered was teasing by the kids at school.

Not surprisingly that sort of 'civilized' bullying did not prepare one for going toe to toe with ugly little green men trying to kill you. And it certainly didn't prepare you for their beefy seven foot brothers.

"Oh, bloody hell" he murmured.

Hermione sniffled, "please tell me it's not another goblin Harry."

"It's not another goblin Hermione" said Harry, "but I really wish it was."

The Ogre was a beefy mass of flesh, ugly like a goblin but in a more rounded way as opposed to the somewhat pointy nature of the goblin. Its legs and arms were thick like young tree trunks and a massive gut hung beneath a barrel chest atop which sat a plump fat head. Two upward pointing tusks jutted from its lower jaw and a large bulbous nose sat between two small beady eyes. A small mess of hair poked out here and there from under a small helmet which barely covered the top of its head.

In its one hand it carried a large hunk of meat by the bone still attached. In the other it held a massive club, a crudely fashioned bit of wood but one that left no question as to its purpose.

"I don't suppose you've still got some of that scary rage you were showin off a second ago?" he whispered.

"I guess we'll find out."

As one they moved, Harry drawing an arrow and Hermione diving for her fallen staff. This did not go unnoticed by their new friend who bellowed his intent with a mighty roar. Having faced down a dragon in his time Harry was unimpressed by the bravado, aiming and loosing the arrow while the great brute stood there posturing.

The arrow flew straight and true to Harry's glee, striking the chest right where the heart ought to be.

It then promptly bounced off, doing nothing more than focusing the ogre's attention on him.

"Oh you've got to be bloody kidding me" he shouted, drawing another arrow as the ogre started its massive bulk to barreling in his direction.

He managed another shot which did less damage than the first, ricocheting of the club without ever touching its wielder. Without time to draw another arrow Harry waited with blow, a downward swing which left a sizable crater in the ground but just missed hitting him. The backhand that followed however did not miss, coming with a speed he'd have not thought possible from something so large.

Harry hit the ground hard and lay there dazed. The ogre smirked and hefted its club, ready to go and finish the puny little man off. A strong smack across the face however distracted it from the task as Hermione came in strong, swinging her staff with little finesse but excellent accuracy.

Blow after blow came giving the ogre no time to gain its footing as it continued to stumble back in a vain attempt to put some distance between it and the hurty stick. Things seemed to be going well for Hermione until she was broken from her battle rage by a splintering sound.

Her staff, a hardy piece of wood by any standard, was unfortunately not designed to deal out such punishment for any length of time and had predictably chosen the very worst time to break. The ogre took the opportunity to swat the annoying little woman away with the meat it was holding before she could start hitting him again. Given the fleshy nature of the bludgeon and the weakness of the blow she wasn't seriously hurt but she had lost the advantage and now faced a very angry ogre standing over her ready to pound her down like an errant nail.

Before her life was able to flash before her eyes however, another flash appeared right in the ogres face. Surprised the ogre stumbled back, blinded and confused. Suddenly without warning it felt a sharp pain in its left knee and all strength there left it, sending the bulky beast crashing to the ground.

Harry having recovered during Hermione's berserker attack had been the source of the pain, putting an arrow into the back of the knee which, while off center, did its job of bringing the brute down to where he could deal with it. Tossing his bow aside he swept up the hatchet his earlier victim had been carrying and in a similar move brought it crashing down into the ogre's skull, planting it firmly between its still unseeing eyes.

The reaction was instantaneous as its flailing limbs when stock still before falling limp to the ground.

For a moment all was still as the survivors caught their breath and surveyed the damage. Luna was the first to move, hovering down to Harry to check him for injuries. Harry smiled when she finished her check and confirmed that he was still functional, giving a satisfied little nod.

"Your timing couldn't have been better Luna" he said.

Blushing prettily she turned as Hermione approached her and was caught by surprise when the full sized girl grabbed her up in a hug that would have crushed a full sized man.

"I take back every cruel, mean, or unkind thing I ever thought about you" she declared, crushing the hapless miniature girl to her chest with great intensity.

"Uh, Hermione, might want to ease up there a little."

"Huh" it took a moment for her to realize just what she was doing, "Oh my goodness."

Holding the little girl away from her she discovered her to be quite dazed but otherwise unharmed.

"Oh thank goodness."

**YOU HAVE ATTAINED LEVEL 4**

**YOU HAVE ATTAINED LEVEL 3**

**YOU HAVE ATTAINED LEVEL 5**

"Well, that wasn't so bad" said Harry, glancing up at the announcement.

"Not so bad, look at what that brutes face did to my staff" complained Hermione.

"Oh he wasn't so bad" said Harry cheerily, "I mean sure he tried to kill us, but look, at least he was nice enough to bring us dinner" he said pointing out the large hunk of cooked meat lying on the ground.

"Dinner!" said Ron, bolting upright at the mention of food.

Hermione looked speculatively at the meat, then at Ron, then at the meat again. Coming to a decision she hefted the larger piece of her staff and smacked her ginger friend over the head, sending him back into unconsciousness.

"Uh…"

"I'll fix him after we eat" she said.

Harry looked conflicted for only a moment before his resolve firmed, "sounds good to me."


	4. Back to school

Back to school

…

It was a fairly simple looking structure, roughly square, white stone, minimal adornment, and it was the most beautiful thing Hermione Granger had ever seen in her life.

"Tell me you see it to, tell me I'm not imagining things."

"Big white building, Ron?" said Harry.

"Big white building" agreed Ron.

"Oh thank God" she exclaimed trudging forward with renewed vigor.

It had now been six days since they had entered the world of the game and Hermione was beginning to appreciate things she never even given a second thought to before, such as indoor plumbing and all the conveniences brought about by it like showers and baths. She officially stank to high heavens in her opinion and the others, well, the less said about them the better.

"A bit odd don't you think, someone living out here in the middle of the woods" commented Harry as they approached the great white dwelling.

"Maybe it's a hermit" offered Ron.

"Awfully big for one hermit" said Harry.

"Maybe it's a bunch of hermits."

"I'm not sure you can be a hermit as a group Ron" said Harry.

"Why not?" asked Ron genuinely puzzled.

"Hey, here's an idea" Hermione said abruptly, "why don't we just ask him."

Him, in this case, being the well-dressed academic looking fellow walking casually out the front door to meet them.

"Good morning" he greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning" came the reply to varying degrees of enthusiasm.

"If you don't mind me saying, you seem like you've been on the road a bit."

"What makes ya say that" Ron shot back without thinking.

"Well, the smell was first clue" he said thoughtfully.

"What smell?"

Baleful eyes turned on the youngest male Weasley and he decided it might be in his best interest to stop talking.

"My apologies sir, there is an unfortunate disconnect between his brain and his mouth" she explained with false pleasantness.

"Oh think nothing of it miss, I have had students that suffered from the same malady."

"You're a teacher then?" inquired Harry.

"Oh indeed" he agreed, "you find yourself on the doorstep of the Minor Magic Academy."

"A school" said Hermione, brightening at the prospect.

"Of a sort" he said, "it started out as a sort of retreat for academic and intellectual types tired of all the pointless politicking in the major academies like those in Celadon or Wizard city…"

Like any good teacher he looked ready to begin a lecture but was interrupted by the vicious sounds coming from a terribly red faced book worm.

"I am so sorry" she apologized, grasping her growling stomach absolutely mortified.

The portly teacher just laughed, "Nothing to apologize for my dear. Here I am prattling away and letting breakfast get cold. Come, all of you, there's plenty for everyone."

…

Plenty he thought later was perhaps a relative term. He'd seen more than a few starving men dive into their food like ravenous wolves but given how the others were eating such behavior seemed a bit unnecessary, though he didn't tell the red head that he was certainly thinking it very loud.

Hermione would have completely agreed. Horrified at the way Ron was devouring everything within reach you'd think he hadn't eaten at all in days, which was completely untrue. Apart from Luna he had easily eaten three times as much of the food they'd found than she and Harry combined. Starving herself she still found it difficult to eat with the devouring beast right in front of her, or more off putting sight she had never seen.

Eventually his satiation point was reached and with a resounding belch he leaned back in his chair and fell asleep.

"Well, he certainly has a um, healthy appetite" commented the teacher diplomatically.

"Maybe if there were three of him" said Hermione sourly which made their host chortle.

Even with Ron incapacitated she still found it hard to eat, such was her embarrassment. As he so often did, Harry came to her rescue, placing a buttered roll on her plate.

"Eat" he said simply.

"Yes dear please, no need to stand on ceremony" agreed the teacher.

Blushing madly at the attention she simply nodded and as politely as possible devoured her food.

…

"Now then, given our bellies are properly filled I imagine you might be wondering exactly what it is we do here given how I was interrupted before I got to that part" he said chortling a bit much to Hermione's continued embarrassment.

"You called it a retreat for academics and intellectuals" said Harry.

"Very good my young sir yes, a retreat from the politics that bog down the larger academies and stifle the process of learning."

"You mentioned students" said Hermione, her hopefulness evident.

"Indeed, while we may have started as a simple retreat I confess we have grown considerably since then. We ask no for no money nor any other such form of compensation, merely that you put what you learn to use for the benefit of the school while you are here."

"I'm, not sure I understand" Hermione admitted sheepishly.

"It's really quite simple my dear" he said addressing her as he might a curious student, "our little academy benefits from the local farmers who happily supply most of our food, and the local craftsmen who offer us their wares without charge. In exchange we freely offer our own services as healers, enchanters, even protectors from time to time."

"They give what they can and you return it in kind" summarized Harry.

"Exactly so."

"I'd like to stay for a while" said Hermione suddenly, "I'd like to learn."

"Of course you would" he said happily, "I knew that the first moment I saw you. And your uh, friend" he queried motioning to Ron.

"Yes, him to" she said instantly.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at that but sobered quickly when the teacher turned uneasily to him.

"As for you sir, stop me if I'm wrong but I peg you for a ranger am I right?"

Harry nodded.

"Yes, I thought as much. Well, I'll just come right out and say it, this is a magic academy and as you are not a practitioner of magic, I don't really see that there's anything we can offer you in terms of tutelage."

Harry sat digesting that for a moment, it was true as far as he knew that in this world he had no magic. Oddly enough up to this point he hadn't really thought about it.

"You're welcome to stay of course don't think that I'm throwing you out it's just…"

"There's nothing a school of magic can teach someone who doesn't do magic" said Harry succinctly, "I understand. Thank you for your honesty."

"In point of fact you're first such case we've had though some of them didn't take it nearly so well I admit" he explained, clearly relieved at Harry's understanding.

"Well, what'll he do then?" asked Hermione, knowing all too well the trouble an idle Harry could get into.

"I imagine he'll gravitate around the kitchen, they usually do" he said, "the cooks can usually find something to keep a young man busy" he finished, giving a subtle wink to Harry, "Ah, Simon, excellent timing."

"I heard we had guests Headmaster" said the blonde youth in the simple dark blue robes.

"Indeed we do. Would you be a good lad, pop down to the kitchen and tell Mag to ready up a couple rooms for our new students and one for their friend here."

Simon gave Harry an unreadable look before responding, "Of course Headmaster."

"Come to think of it, why don't you just take him with you, you can show him where the kitchen is and introduce him to the girls."

"As you say Headmaster" he replied, his expression straining a bit as he did so, "if you'll follow me."

Not waiting for an answer he turned and strode out of the hall. Seeing no better recourse Harry rose and made to follow.

"Try and stay out of trouble won't you" he called over his shoulder, grinning when he heard Hermione's indignant huff.

…

"If you're going to be here there's something I'd like to make perfectly clear right from the start" began Simon when they were out of earshot, "While you are it would be preferable to all if you stayed out of peoples way."

"Oh" said Harry, sensing he knew where this was going.

"The headmaster is a kind man and is not the sort to simply throw someone out even if they've no purpose being here" he said giving a harsh glance at Harry, "that said, since you are going to be here the least you can do is not make a nuisance of yourself."

To say Harry was unsurprised would be like saying water was wet. Given the way he'd been treated at Hogwarts the vitriol he was receiving from Simon was actually quite tame.

"I'll try to stay out of the way" he said calmly.

"See that you do" said Simon sharply.

The remainder of the walk was silent broken only by their arrival to the kitchen.

"Mag, we have guests" called Simon.

Silence was his only answer, the silence of an empty kitchen.

"Everyone taking a break" suggested Harry.

"Oh don't be absurd" retorted Simon, stepping into the kitchen proper.

"Mag. Eliza. Anna, May" he called but no answer came.

"They can't have gone far" said Harry, "their still cooking, see" he said, indicating the various pots and their bubbling contents.

Before Simon could come back with another harsh retort a feminine scream came from outside. Simon looked to the door leading to the garden only to see Harry already dashing toward the source of the cry.

Breaking into daylight he immediately saw the source of the scream, a small girl with a full grown wolf readying itself for a lethal lunge. Not stopping to grab an arrow he rushed forward and met the wolf in mid leap with a solid swing of his boot.

It wasn't a good kick but it did the job, knocking the wolf away from the girl and sprawling onto its side whimpering in pain and surprise. Taking full stock of the situation he drew out his arrow and took aim at the other wolf, this one menacing a woman lying on her back with two young women holding the beast at bay with a pair of frying pans.

He took aim at the chest, where he thought the heart ought to be and let fly. The arrow took the wolf by surprise burying itself into the poor creature's hip. It yelped in pain staggering drunkenly while whining loudly at the sudden assault. Hearing its comrade and licking its own wounds the first wolf ran, vanishing into the underbrush. The other followed shortly after, the arrow in its hip forcing a strange hopping gate as it retreated.

"Is everyone alright?"

His response was a little girl with Hermionean strength latching onto his waist and holding on for dear life.

"Hurk… I'll take that as a yes I think."

…

The evening was cool and still, a contrast to the day which had been hot and busy. Harry sat quietly on a barrel just outside the kitchen, admiring the moon and catching his breath after a very busy day.

Busy, yes, but not all bad, he mused. Mag ran a very tight shift and the girls all new their jobs. Even little Eliza, the girl with the spine cracking hug buzzed around like an efficient little bee. It had been rather funny when he'd volunteered to help, the look they all gave him made him think he'd grown a second head. But soon enough he was working along too, leaving Mag to little more than direct which had been the plan all along.

She had been the first attacked by the wolves and even though Simon had been able to heal her injured arm he had told her to use it sparingly for a while. One look at Mag and Harry knew she wouldn't listen, so he'd done everything he could to keep her from using it by substituting himself for her arm. He was fairly sure by the end of the night she'd figured out his little ploy by the way she smiled at him but even so she never said a word. Really, she didn't need to.

"Admiring the moon?"

Having been so wrapped up in his thoughts he never noticed Simon approaching.

"It is rather lovely" he said neutrally.

"I'm surprised you're not admiring the other sights right now."

Harry gave him a questioning glance.

"You are aware the ladies are bathing right now? I caught your red haired friend trying to sneak in on my way down here."

"Yes, well, I've never associated Ron with good judgment" admitted Harry, barely surprised to hear of his friends exploits.

"Something of a buffoon is he?"

"Uh, probably not the word I'd use" Harry hedged, though at the moment finding it hard to disagree.

"Of course, you are his friend. I'm not and as such feel no need to generous in my appraisal."

"Yeah, seems to be kind of trend I'd noticed" he shouldn't have said it, he didn't want to start a fight but he just couldn't help himself.

To his surprise the blonde student actually looked ashamed.

"Yes, well" he mumbled, looking away. It lasted only a moment as he firmed his resolve and looked straight at Harry, "I feel I need to apologize to you."

"Oh" well this was unexpected.

"Yes, you see I've lived here at the academy for three years. In that time I've seen many people come to study for a time then move on. More than a few have traveled with companions who were not magically inclined and thus beyond our ability to instruct. I am shamed to admit I drew certain conclusions about you based upon those experiences instead of getting to know you first."

"I take it they were not the positive sort of experience?"

"Far from it" he admitted, "though we've never hosted a ranger there have been knights and paladins, barbarians, and don't even get me started on that Minstrel" he said cringing, "How one man could cause so much chaos in just two days, I… I can't, he was just, aargh."

Harry resisted a chuckle, asking instead, "So what changed your mind, couldn't have been the wolves. Most of those sorts sound like the kind that would have run to the rescue of a lady in distress."

"And then expected some form of compensation for the deed" he said, "You have done nothing that leads me to believe you have any such expectations. You've humored Eliza and her clinging, kept Mag from overusing her injured arm, even now you allow me the chance of an apology without being smug."

Harry nodded sagely, while feeling bone tired he also found himself very thoughtful and introspective, not simply on what Simon had said but on his own experiences as well.

"I can't honestly say in your place, that I would have acted so differently" he said, feeling strange at the truth in the admission, "I suppose we really can't help forming such opinions when our only experiences are the bad kind."

Hopping off the barrel tiredly, he turned to the young mage and looked him in the eye, "I know it might seem silly to say, but why don't we try this whole first impressions thing again" he said, extending his hand, "Hello, I'm Harry, I'm a ranger."

Simon only looked at the hand for a moment before grasping it, "Simon, student enchanter."

"It's nice to meet you Simon."

"It's nice to meet you Harry."


	5. Leveling up: Welcome to the grind

Leveling up: welcome to the grind

…

"You promise you'll be back?"

Faced with such an adorable pout it was hard not to agree to anything she wanted, "I promise Liza" he said, patting her on the head.

"I doubt you'll find'em today" said Mag, "the pack roams a mighty big territory."

"That just means I've got a lot of work to do, so I'd better get started."

Mag nodded, "you've got the lunch I made you?"

"Right here" he said, patting the small bag he had slung across his shoulder.

"Well, off with ya then" she said shooing him away.

"Yes ma'am" he said with a chuckle, "come on Luna."

"You keep him safe little one" Mag ordered the fairy girl.

Luna gave a stiff proper salute before zipping after her favorite human.

"They'll come back, won't they Mag?" queried Liza on the verge of tears.

"Course they will love, course they will" she said, hiding her own anxiety behind a confident smile.

…

"So, for today's little expedition, we're just exploring" said Harry as he trod along with Luna on his shoulder, "I'm sure Mag was right and it's going to take a while to get this done. More importantly though" he said seriously, "If we're going to do this, I going to need a lot more practice with this" he declared holding out his bow.

Luna merely nodded her agreement, his shooting really was shite.

…

"Ah, good morning my fine tall fellow" greeted the diminutive man.

"Uh, good morning" Harry replied uncertainly.

"Lovely day isn't it."

"Nice enough I suppose" said Harry.

"Say uh, I know this might seem a strange thing to ask seein as we just met but, I wonder if you might do me a favor?"

…

"A letter ya say, why that's so sweet" exclaimed the diminutive woman as she took the small bit of parchment from his hand.

The gnome's directions had been a bit difficult to discern what with the difference in size and perception of distance that came with it. Thankfully Luna was only just smaller and with her guidance he had found the little man's home and the wife which dwelt within.

"Oh, well ain't that nice. Always did have a bit a the poet about im he did. Say, since youse ere, ouse about doing a poor lonely lady a favor."

…

Harry trod through the wood with a bit less spring in his step than he'd had that morning. It had taken three hours to help the gnome's wife clear out all the thing from her house, then hand wash every piece while she cleaned the bare inside, then put it all back again. He'd smiled through the whole ordeal saying how happy he was to help, which became less and less true the longer he stayed, and at the end of it all he'd agreed to deliver a letter to her husband.

The only bright side to the whole thing was the small knife she'd given him for helping. A bit of junk she'd never been able to get rid of she'd said. It was a little rusty but Harry was confident he could fix that.

Finally ready to get things back on track he found himself getting sidetracked again by the sound of someone cursing. Too curious for his own good he went to investigate and was surprised to find yet another gnome, this one angrily kicking and cursing at a small sled full of wood.

"Having a bad day" he inquired.

"That's putting it mildly" the small man groused, "spent all mornin cutting this lot and here I am makin my way home when the ruddy rope up and breaks" he shouted, displaying the frayed rope which had apparently which was the apparent cause of his woe.

"Anything I can do to help" was out of his mouth before his brain had time to register what was being said.

"Well, since you'se offerin…"

…

"Really don't know how to thank you young man, I was beginning to worry about him" said the old gnome.

"It was nothing really" said Harry, which to him it hadn't been, neither the sled nor the gnome had been obscenely heavy and it had only taken him about fifteen minutes to cover the distance.

"If you pardon an old man's curiosity, what brings you to these woods?"

…

Harry smiled as he walked along, the old gnome had been an excellent listener and full of very helpful advice. He'd even shown Harry how to sharpen his new knife as well as the hatchet he'd used to kill the ogre and been carrying around ever since. Of course Harry wouldn't be able to return every time he needed to sharpen a blade so the old man had pointed him to a group of stone cutters who'd likely have what he needed.

He'd admit he was a bit off track but still, things were looking up.

…

In the grand scheme of things he should have known better. Of course they were going to want something for the whet stone they weren't just going to give it to him. Really he was lucky they weren't interested in money, seeing as he wasn't carrying any. Still, he couldn't even begin to imagine what they planned to do with the rabbit once he caught it.

…

"Where is he Mag, he said he'd be back."

"Now don't you worry your pretty little head" the older woman assured, "he'll be back."

"But it's already dark out, what if he got lost?"

"What if who got lost?"

The two women gasped as the subject of their conversation suddenly appeared, displaying all the stealth of a phantom.

"So, how was your day…Hurk!"

"Where have you been, don't you know I was worried" shouted Eliza clinging to his waist with a vice like grip.

"Did you find anything" Mag asked.

"Yeah" he said, "gnomes, lots of gnomes."

…

"Alright, we managed to get through yesterday without being attacked" said Harry, "but we can't count on being that lucky every day."

Luna nodded her agreement, a day without danger was like a day without rain after all.

"So, today is training day" he declared, "spotted a likely place while we were running around yesterday that should do, let's get to it."

…

It dawned on Harry as he went arrow hunting for the third time that morning that simply deciding to train was not actually helping improve his skill.

"Wow, this has to be the most one sided fight I've ever seen."

Surprised Harry spun around, losing his balance in the process and landing on his arse. Standing before him was a barely dressed voluptuous woman chuckling to herself at what he could only guess.

"You know, I understand when they sass you they need to be taught a lesson but usually you want to try actually hitting them" she said.

"Hit what now?" he asked, completely lost.

"The tree silly the tree. That is what you were shooting at wasn't it, or was it an invisible rabbit" she snickered at her little joke which turned into full blown laughter when Harry gave her a sour look.

"I was aiming at the tree" he said picking himself up and dusting off the clinging detritus.

"I can't decide if that's more or less embarrassing than the rabbit" she squealed, falling into peals of laughter.

"Yes well, I think that's enough practice for today" he said, stiffly walking past the cackling female.

"PRACTICE" she shrieked, "hahahaha, practice, hahahahaha, snort, hahahaha."

Summoning all his willpower he very pointedly ignored the very, jovial woman, despite all her attempts to gain his attention.

…

"Oh, back for more practice are we?"

He could hear the cheeky grin in her irritating tone. This was the third day he'd been at this and his aim had not improved by any visible margin. Of course his practice wasn't made any easier by the quips and teasing of this irritating woman who seemed to have decided to stalk him for her entertainment.

"I don't suppose you have anything useful to say?" he asked, pulling back for another shot.

"Like what?" she said, putting on a puzzled face.

"Like what I'm doing wrong" he said, watching another arrow ricochet of the side of his target.

"You keep missing" she said with a perfectly straight face.

That lasted for a whole three seconds before she fell to the ground laughing and snorting and being completely less than helpful. Given Harry's nature he probably would have continued to endure her presence just because he could think of no way to make her leave. Luna on the other hand had had quite enough of this nonsense.

"Ow, what, hey, stop that, oh, ow, not the face, what… alright alright, geez, opinionated fairy."

Having been thoroughly scolded the got up from where she had landed and sauntered over to Harry.

"So, I have one question for you."

"Yes."

"Who taught you how to shoot?" she exclaimed.

"No one, I figured it out on my own" he replied.

"That actually explains a great deal" she said sourly, shaking her head.

Luna made several disapproving sounds which made the woman flinch.

"I am, stop nagging you mean thing" she protested.

Harry resisted a smile. He might not understand what was being said but maybe that was for the best.

"Now, first off your posture is all wrong and by the ancients you do not pull on both ends at the same time" she exclaimed with exasperation, "One arm out straight, the other arm pulls."

…

"You really think you can do it?" asked the leprechaun hopefully.

"If it's the one you think you've already told me where to find them, shouldn't be all too hard" said Harry.

"Lad, if you can get back me pot o' gold, I will make for you the finest boots any ranger ever wore anywhere."

…

Harry was beginning to understand there were certain things he should never say, such as anything implying something might be easy. His new skill with the bow was being put to the test as he took out one goblin after another. He'd snuck into the camp well enough, even found the leprechauns gold, and that's when things had gone south.

Apparently as lacking in discipline as they were they did have a sentry, who just come back from taking a piss as Harry was sneaking out with the gold. Harry was already going for his bow before the pot even hit the ground. The rousing cry however came faster and though silenced by an arrow to the head it still did its job.

Fortunately for Harry they came one at a time, each one spotting him on their own and coming after him with no thought to strategy or teamwork. Harry was beginning to think he might get out of there without serious injury when an angry bellow rent the air which sent the few goblins left running in fear.

Smashing aside one of the tents was an ogre that bordered on troll. It was taller than the last one he'd seen but the features were similar enough that he was fairly certain of what it was. It was at that point Harry decided he was going to start talking less, and choosing the words he did say a great deal more carefully.

…

"Harry" cried Eliza when she spotted him approaching, "what happened."

"Leprechaun, pot o' gold, BIG Ogre" he said, "but on the bright side, I did get these very nice boots out of the deal."

…

"You're getting pretty good with that."

Harry smiled, planting another arrow exactly where he wanted it to go. Once he'd been shown the proper way to use his tool his skills had improved in leaps and bounds. But the fact that 'she' would admit that made all the pain worthwhile.

"Now, let's see you do it with the other hand."

…

"Tell me again, how did you do that to your arm?" asked Simon as he laid another poultice strip across Harry's very red arm.

"Some women are just evil Simon, pure unadulterated evil."

…

"So, you're really plannin to go after that Dire wolf are you?"

"Yes" he said simply, not even looking in her direction as he put another arrow into the tree.

His arm was still a bit sore but at least the string wasn't slapping it every single time anymore.

"In that case, you're going to be needing a new bow."

"What, why" this did get him to look away.

"The hide on a dire wolf is a lot like the hide on an ogre. That little short bow'd never puncture an ogre at range, you won't find the dire wolf any less of a challenge."

"And where exactly am I supposed to get this dire wolf slaying bow?" there he went again speaking without thinking.

…

"Lan sakes Harry, what happened to you" exclaimed Mag sitting the obviously pained young man down.

"All day, making bow, practice, wayyyy harder, hurt, all over" he explain, "still, new bow" he said, proudly displaying his very first hand made bow.

…

"So, what exactly does it do?" asked Harry staring at the viscous blue liquid in the vial he'd been given.

"It's something we got from a barbarian shaman" said Simon, "it'll help to heal your muscles at an accelerated rate which will in turn make you stronger faster. They used it on old warriors trying to get back into shape but I see no reason it shouldn't serve your purposes."

"Oh, well, thank you Simon."

…

"Do you like it?" asked Eliza excitedly.

"Made it just for you" said Mag.

"I… I don't know what to say" said Harry, overwhelmed with emotion.

"Say you like it" offered Eliza.

Harry chuckled at her enthusiasm. While he'd received gifts before like the jumper each year from Mrs. Weasley, there was just something about this particular set of cloths that left him completely without words. An entire outfit, pants, shirt, a strong leather vest, even a green hood and cloak, a true rangers outfit, just for him.

He felt a sense of pride well up within himself as he donned the final piece. He had his bow, the strength and skill to use it, and now he was properly attired.

"Luna, I think we've done enough practice" he said that night as he stared out into the dark, "I think it's high time we put this dog in the ground."

Luna merely nodded, dogs did love to dig holes after all.


	6. A hunting we shall go

A hunting we shall go

…

The sun had yet to begin to lighten the sky as he set his feet to the path that morning. Dressed in his new cloths with his new bow in hand he felt a great sense of purpose. It was time, time to put all the work and training to the test. Luna, his constant companion, was snoozing away inside his hood. She'd crawled in there right after he'd pulled it up, chimed something in his ear he assumed was "wake me when we get there", and had then gone back to sleep.

That was alright, he had a pretty good idea where he needed to start looking. In his various treks through the woods he'd only encountered wolves a few times and by cross-referencing each encounter he had a fairly good idea where their den was.

Unfortunately his hypothesis placed it beyond the parts of the forest he'd explored. This meant two things, first being he had a lot of distance to cover just to get there and secondly once there he'd be on unfamiliar ground. Something he'd learned, even in the short time he'd been a ranger, was that unfamiliar ground was dangerous ground.

With that in mind he didn't actually plan on slaying the big dog that day, intending to scout around the territory and avoiding a confrontation until he was more familiar with the terrain. It was a good plan. Harry of course knew the chances of it succeeding were basically nil, it was after all a good plan.

…

It was late afternoon by the time he reached the goblin camp he'd raided a few days earlier. There was no sign of the goblins of course, even those he hadn't gotten had cleared out. He did however find a wolf scavenging for anything edible among what had been left behind.

It let out a low growl when it noticed him approaching but turned tail and ran after a single warning shot. Harry let it go, he had no reason to kill the little beast, it was the big one he was after. Given the time he decided to call it a day and use the abandoned campsite for his own purposes.

Hours passed and the sun began its descent under the horizon. Harry and Luna sat before a small fire watching four squirrels roasting on the end of a stick. Luna, having produced a small flute from Harry could only guess where, was serenading them as their meal cooked. It was a high pitched little tune, a playful melody that put him in mind of recent days and happy moments.

Hard to believe it had been almost two weeks since he'd arrived at the academy. Not so hard to believe was tales of Hermione devouring the library or Ron eating everything in sight and sleeping half the day away. He'd actually had very little contact with his friends as they'd all found their little niche for a time, none of which seemed to cross with any frequency.

Perhaps once his hunt was concluded he'd go find Hermione and let her regale him of the vast knowledge she'd undoubtedly acquired since last they'd spoken. Maybe he'd even lose a few games of chess to Ron just for the fun of it. Yeah, maybe he'd do that. Though it seemed more likely once he returned he'd find his time monopolized by Eliza, his second shadow, or evading the flirtations of Anna and May who seemed to have taken it upon themselves to educate him first hand in all matters of the fairer sex.

Of course if it came to that he'd have to make sure Mag was around to protect his chastity. Dear sweet woman that she was she was also as firm as an oak with all the presence and command of a seasoned general. Despite his limited experience with such figures Harry imagined Mag was what a mother ought to be. While he had fond recollections of Molly Weasley he'd always found her overbearing nature to be a bit much, understanding why her two oldest had left the country once given the opportunity.

The end of Luna's little song brought him back to the present and his sizzling squirrels which smelled quite yummy. Taking one from the fire he examined it a bit closer, sniffing it before giving it a slice with his knife. Satisfied it was at the point of edible he cut off a small piece which he offered to Luna.

The fairy girl gave him a pixie peck on the cheek before taking her meal and getting to it. Harry was about to do the same when the party of two suddenly became a party of three. The barn owl alighted expertly on the end of the log Harry was seated at and hooted curiously.

"Oh, did you want some as well?" said Harry with a chuckle, offering the nocturnal bird a piece as he'd done with Luna.

To his surprise this appeared to be exactly what the owl wanted as it snatched up the presented meat and gobbled it down without ceremony. The owl bobbed up and down excitedly which made Harry laugh, reminded of how his own owl had often acted when she was happy.

"You want some more then?" he asked, offering another.

The owl bobbed and hooted but didn't look at the offering, looking instead at the fire.

"Huh, what…, oh the others" he said realizing what she was looking at.

Stabbing the stick into the ground he pulled the other three from the flames, checking to make sure they hadn't burned. Content that they were fine, he looked back to find his newest dining companion making short work of the first squirrel.

"Well, aren't we clever" Harry quipped.

The little owl gave an acknowledging hoot before returning to her meal.

…

That night the embers glowed as Harry lay wrapped in his cloak, Luna nuzzled against his ear. So close he could hear her tiny heartbeat, a steady rhythm which was slowly putting him to sleep too. Nearby his dinner guest was perched in a tree observing the comings and goings of the lesser creatures of the evening. Now and again she would cock her head when something caught her attention yet she remained curiously silent.

In his dozing state Harry thought nothing of this peculiarity. His eyes fluttered, closed, his breathing became even and regular and consciousness faded away. It returned abruptly at the sound of a familiar hoot. His body barely twitched, his eyes blinked, confused. The hooting came again and his eyes focused on the source.

The little owl sat right where she had been but something was off, it took him a moment to place it. She was agitated, ruffling her feathers and hopping from foot to foot in an unsettled manner. His mind, slowly focusing, wondered what had spooked her. Then he heard it, the unmistakable sound of footsteps moving across old leaves.

Someone or something was coming out of the forest behind him. Whatever it was clearly meant him ill, their steps were too cautious, they were trying to be stealthy. Had he still been asleep he would never have heard them. He closed his eyes again, listening as hard as he could, waiting, waiting.

Finally, they stilled, he could hear their breathing, smell it to it was so foul which gave him a rather good idea of what he was up against. Apparently the goblins hadn't completely abandoned the campsite as he'd thought. Stupid of him to think so he realized and hopefully a mistake he would live long enough to learn from.

Their breathing quickened, preparing for an attack, Harry quickly took stock of his options. His bow was out of reach as were his arrows. The only weapons he had on him were his small knife and the goblin hatchet. He had much less practice using either one as a weapon but he had little choice in the matter. If he survived he resolved to change that, if he survived.

Their courage mustered three mouths gave an awful shriek and they charged. Harry was up, just narrowly avoiding a skull crushing blow, and facing them with knife and hatchet in hand. The failure of their surprise attack stalled for only a moment before they came again. In that moment Harry was almost certain he was about to die, outnumbered, and just barely awake, he resolved to go down fighting.

The sudden appearance of a third party to the fight threw the whole thing into chaos and the little owl dove across two of the goblins to attack the third. Harry seized the opportunity and threw his dagger, a bit clumsily at the nearest goblin. His lack of skill showed and the goblin took the butt of the dagger to the face, barely injured but momentarily distracted which gave Harry just enough time to back hand an incoming blow with his hatchet before burying it in the third goblins skull.

Seeing its comrade dead under the hatchet the other goblin raised its club and charged, screaming angrily. Harry took advantage of that anger and threw his cloak over the fell beast, blinding it momentarily and enraging it further. Tossing the cloak aside it searched for its quarry, finding it a moment later pointing an arrow at its head.

It barely had time to look surprised before a brand new hole ventilated its skull and it fell to the earth dead. His two adversaries' dealt with, Harry turned his attention to the last goblin, lying on the ground being menaced by a small yet vicious owl.

"Suppose I ought ta do the poor bloke a favor" said Harry, pulling another arrow from his quiver and approaching the pathetic little monster.

From his fallen cloak a most irate tinkling sound came and Harry decided, a bit sheepishly, maybe he give Luna a little time to calm down before he put it back on.

…

The next morning, Luna was pouting. She hadn't calmed down quickly and had chewed him out most thoroughly. He hadn't understood a single word but he got the gist of it. Even still, she was pouting, hovering along next to him instead of sitting on his shoulder or riding in his hood. Honestly he did feel bad but what could he do, it's not like he could turn back time.

"Still mad?" he queried stupidly.

Luna merely turned away and humpfed.

"Oh come on Luna, I said I was sorry, I was fighting for my life."

This time she looked at him shooting back a retort, for all the good it did.

"You do know I still can't understand you" he pointed out.

This was clearly not the right thing to say as the little white fairy began to glow red. Before Harry could so much as blink she had zipped inside his hood.

"Ow, ow, Luna… Luna that's my ear, that is my ear, Luna stop that."

The easiest solution would have been to swat the angry little fairy but that was an immediate solution which would have just made the whole situation worse. Harry knew this and despite how much his reflexes were telling him to stop the little hurty thing he resisted, taking his punishment like a man and praying he'd have an ear left when she was done.

What seemed like forever later the angry little girl came out of his hood, still glowing though quickly fading back to its normal white. She was so close to his nose he could make out the in detail the features of her face, including what he thought looked like tear tracks.

Well that was just perfect, not only was she mad at him as she proved yet again by yelling at him for a moment before turning around and pointedly ignoring him, but he'd made her cry as well. Well wasn't he just an absolute ass.

"Luna, I'm sorry" he said.

Clearly that was not going to be enough as she didn't so much as acknowledge he'd spoken.

Oh fantastic, he thought. He had no experience with something like this and every time he opened his mouth he seemed to stick his foot into it. He was sorry, sorry he'd said something stupid without thinking, sorry he'd hurt her feelings, sorry he'd made her cry. The remorse was there it was just the words needed to express that were having difficulty finding their way out.

Taking a deep breath he did his best to clear his head of all the jumbled thoughts and focused on the important ones.

"Luna, I'm sorry" he said again, "I'm sorry I can't understand you, I'm sorry I had to point it out like some great insensitive prat."

He caught a bit of movement there which could have been a giggle so he took a chance, lifted his hands up to her, and to his delight she sat down in them. That was good, but he knew he needed better to properly mend the fence.

"I'm sorry you're so small and quiet I sometimes forget you're there, even when you're right beside me" he said, knowing that one was a bit weak but plowing ahead before she could get mad again, "I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm sorry I didn't think about how you felt, I'm sorry I made you cry."

That one definitely got a reaction as she visibly drooped.

"Luna, please, forgive me, and I promise I will never hurt you ever again. Please."

She didn't respond immediately, then she began to shake. Before he could become too worried she turned to him at last to reveal the tears streaming down her face.

Well that's just perfect, he thought, I've made her cry again.

But before he could reprimand himself further she shot at his head, past his face and latched onto his neck. He was a little worried by the amount of moisture pouring from the miniature girl but the way she clung to him like she'd never let go, well he was confused, but he was pretty sure she wasn't mad anymore.

"Should I take that as a yes" he queried, lifting a hand to stroke her arm with his pinky finger.

He heard her tinkle, felt her kiss his finger and then latch onto that instead of his neck.

"Good to hear."

It felt good to have he attached to him again. He hadn't realized just how much he'd become accustomed to her frequent contact until it was gone. The whole ordeal had actually been more arduous than the fight with the goblins.

"Well, after this, that wolf ought to be a piece of cake."

"Who."

The sudden call drew his attention to a nearby branch where perched the little barn owl.

"Well good morning" he greeted the helpful avian, "spot any trouble this morning I should know about."

The owl looked at him, the very purposefully turned its head.

Harry followed its line of sight and then wished he hadn't. Standing there, looking at him like a well-seasoned steak was the biggest wolf he'd ever seen. Easily five feet at the shoulder, a hulking mass of dark gray fur with a boxy jaw full of very pointy looking teeth, his quarry had come to him. Well wasn't that nice.

"Ya know, I had a plan. It was a good plan to" Harry complained.


	7. On the road again

On the road again

…

"Are you sure you have to go?"

Her eyes brimmed with tears and she sniffled piteously, it was all he could do not to pick her up and say he'd stay forever if that's what she wanted.

"Now now, none of that" chided Mag, "You keep givin im those eyes you're liable to break the poor lad."

"But…" she tried with a sorrowful snuffle.

"I'm sorry Liza" said Harry, bringing her attention back to him, "I wish things were different, but they're not."

With that she did begin crying, running forward and latching onto him with a vengeance he'd come to expect.

"I don't want you to go" she wailed, crying like she'd just been told Christmas was canceled and there was no Easter bunny.

"Oh goodness gracious" said Mag with a sigh.

With some effort she pried the crying girl from the young ranger, substituting herself in the little maidens iron grip. This of course left Harry open to the two not so young maidens. All at once he found himself surrounded, engulfed in two pairs of slender arms, his own trapped by the generous bosoms of Anna and May.

"It's so sad you must go" said Anna.

"So sad" echoed May.

"I, I'm sorry, I…" he stuttered, confused and a little scared.

"Shhh" shushed May, her face flush with his own, her breath tickling his skin.

"We know" said Anna, mirroring her sister's position.

"We do" agreed May.

"No words" they said together and together leaned in and kissed him on either cheek.

And then, as quickly as he'd been captured he was released and it was Mag standing before him still holding a sorrowful Eliza in her arms.

"You'd best get used to that" she said with a grin, "hansom charmin fellow like you, be breakin earts left an right I reckon."

"Uh, well, I, that is" he stammered, blushing all the harder.

Mag laughed then planted her own kiss on his forehead, beaming down with motherly approval.

"You be good out there, an don't do anythin old Mag wouldn't do ya hear?"

"Uh, I'll try" he said, not willing to make a promise he'd never be able to keep.

"Well I suppose that'll hafta do. Go on then, off with ya."

Harry nodded and made his way to the stair, turning to look at them one last time he said, "Thank you, all of you, for everything" and with that said, headed up the stairs.

"Oh, now he's gone and done it" said Mag, the sound of tears following soon after.

…

"Said your goodbyes then son?"

"Yes sir" said Harry, falling into step with the Headmaster.

"How'd it go?"

"I, uh, made them cry" he admitted shamefully.

The headmaster merely nodded in understanding, "they've grown quite attached to you. Given what I've heard just in passing, I'm not the least bit surprised."

Harry looked at the old teacher, surprised to see him smiling, "Sir?"

"When you and your friends came here I foolishly implied there was nothing for you to learn if you stayed. As a teacher it makes me proud to see how wrong I was for I can see you have learned much in your time here, I only wish I'd been a more active role in it."

"That's alright, I'm just glad you let me stay at all" said Harry.

The teacher nodded, "you are too kind young man, be careful lest others should take advantage of that kindness, though really, I should talk" he admitted shamelessly.

Harry chuckled at the man's conviviality. While he may have been a headmaster it was hard to compare him to Dumbledore, the similarities ended at their titles. While he couldn't say anything about the man's magical capabilities as a teacher there was little doubt in Harry's mind at the man's skill, even just walking along talking to him he felt at ease, as though everything he said was important and there were no stupid questions, nothing at all like the imposing albeit grandfatherly Dumbledore.

"And since we're talking of kindness" said the teacher, "I really must thank you profusely for my new rug, such a lovely replacement for my old bear, gods rest its hide."

"I'm just glad someone could use it" admitted Harry.

"We'll be sad to see you go" the headmaster admitted without shame, "your cleric friend has been an absolute delight to have."

"I never doubted" Harry said with complete honesty.

"And your wizard friend he uh…"

"Is the reason we're leaving" said Harry.

"Yes well a shame really" said the Headmaster, embarrassed at his loss for words.

"Don't take it personally" Harry consoled, "School has never really been Ron's thing."

"Rather odd for a wizard though" the teacher mused.

"Is it?"

"Hmm, oh sorry, just thinking out loud" he said, waving it off.

"You should be careful" warned Harry, "Every time I do that the universe comes around to kick me in the arse."

…

"Harry" called Hermione as he and the headmaster came into view.

Harry took in his bushy haired friend as they approached, admiring the changes. Her simple robe had been replace with a new one, white with a single blue stripe and more voluminous than the previous as well with a much larger hood. Her old broken staff had been replace to, her new one possessing a peculiar head which Harry realized after a moments examination was carved to resemble some sort of harp.

Ron stood nearby looking… exactly like he had when they arrived, albeit a little cleaner perhaps though not much.

"Well, this I suppose is where our paths diverge" said the Headmaster.

"Thank you sir, for everything" said Hermione, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"It was a privilege to teach you my dear" he said sincerely, "Now go, the world awaits you and there's so much for it to teach you."

…

"You don't know how lucky you were Harry" said Ron.

"Oh really" said Harry halfheartedly, paying more attention to his surroundings as the headed down the road than to Ron and his grousing.

"Yeah, can you believe there chess boards aren't even magic, you've got to move the pieces with your hands? And they call themselves wizards."

"Not all of them were wizards Ron" said Hermione, also paying small attention, more interested in the small book she was reading as she walked.

Ron, either not hearing her or deciding to ignore her, rambled on "and don't even get me started on the other stuff, I mean, that one lecture a listened to made no sense at all and the books it's like they were written in a whole other language."

"A good portion of them were" said Hermione.

"Sure the food was okay, and those two birds down in the kitchen looked pretty good, but this stupid berk kept cock blocking me every time I tried to so much as say hello."

Ron continued to rant but the others had largely tuned him out at this point.

"He tried to peep on them in the bath, Simon caught him" said Harry, recalling what he'd been told.

"I was with them" said Hermione, "I remember hearing a bit of a ruckus, that must have been it."

"He always was good for a bit of ruckus" agreed Harry.

Luna chimed in as well, sticking her head out of Harry's hood and making her presence known.

"There you are Luna, I was wondering where you might be" said Hermione, momentarily looking up from her book.

"She's been hiding in there a lot" said Harry, a small grin playing across his lips.

Luna chimed her reasoning's then pecked him on the cheek and disappeared back inside.

"My my, you two have certainly gotten close" said Hermione rather cheekily.

"I suppose we have" admitted Harry, blushing only a little.

"What have you been up to Harry?" she inquired, her book now all but forgotten.

"Just getting in touch with nature, ya know."

"Know, I don't know, so why don't you tell me all about it?"

Harry chuckled, back on familiar territory at last. Ron bitching and griping and Hermione wanting to know everything, strangely it wasn't all he'd been hoping it to be.

"What about you?" he asked, turning things around, "The way Ron's been going on you must have learned all sorts of interesting things."

"It's amazing really there are so many different branches of magic, it was so exciting just to hear about them all."

Harry listened with half an ear as Hermione regaled him of all she'd learned with her usual level of excitement as he turned his attention back to the road. Then all at once he stopped, holding out his arm to bar Hermione as well who, once realizing there was something obstructing her, gave him a confused look.

"Harry?"

He didn't reply, staring at something that only he seemed to notice. A small barn owl sat perched in a tree, ruffling its feathers and hopping from one foot to the other agitatedly.

Harry gave a short whistle and observed the reaction. The owl bobbed its head twice then turned its gaze to two different places, one on either side of the road, before looking back at him and bobbing again.

"Harry, what is it?"

"Put away your book Hermione" he said, "random encounter time."

Understanding his intent she quickly stuffed her book into her travel satchel, also a new addition, and pulled her staff out of it, revealing the obviously magical nature of the bag.

"Ron" said Harry, only then noticing that he'd just kept walking and was well ahead of them, "RON!" he shouted.

Ron stumbled, then looked back, "oy, whatcha doin back there?"

Sensing they'd been made the bandits decided to attack, a dozen goblins gave their battle cry which was largely eclipsed by the one given by the ogre as they swarmed onto the road.

"Wicked, I haven't done this in a while" he said happily, raising his staff and pointing it at the ogre.

MAGIC DART

The spell flew straight and true and fizzled against the ogres shield.

"Wha…, hey, no fair" cried Ron.

The ogre apparently did not agree as it gave a wicked grin before pointing with its club, signaling the charge.

"Oh yeah, well let's see how you all handle thi…" thud.

"And he's down" said Harry.

"We need to buy him a helmet or something before this becomes a trend" said Hermione.

They nodded in agreement before leaping into the fray, Harry drawing two arrows in quick succession and picking off the closest goblins. Hermione plucked a few strings on the harp head of her staff while whispering a few melodic sounding words. The spell was almost invisible but the effect was quite obvious as the goblins charge broke when they began stumbling and tripping into each other.

Harry picked off two more before a stone out of nowhere clipped Hermione, breaking her concentration and the spell.

"Dammit" she cursed but Harry only nocked another arrow, letting it fly into the trees.

A cry of death followed soon after which itself was followed by something crashing into the underbrush.

"Nice spell, what else you got" he asked as the ogre came barreling into battle at last.

She thought for a moment before plucking out a new spell, "Cover your eyes."

The end of her staff lit up like a nova, the light blinding everything it was turned on. On the periphery Harry shielded his eyes for a moment before the tint in his lenses adjusted and he could see just fine once again.

"Wicked" he said, though whether he was referring to Hermione's spell or his own glasses, who could say.

Harry managed to pick off four more goblins before the ogres flailing around hit one of those still alive and sent it sailing at Hermione. Forced to dodge of be crushed by the flying body her spell was once again broken. Harry took out the last goblin while they were still blinking the stars out of their eyes which left the ogre who politely turned his attention to Harry and bellowed his challenge.

"You want some, come get some" he taunted.

The ogre did just that, charging forward to crush the arrogant little man. It scoffed at the arrow fired in its direction, raising its shield to protect its face, losing sight of its target for only an instant. It moved the shield aside just in time to let a small white blur pass and shoot right into its face.

It stumbled drunkenly as the little white blur attacked its eyes. Both hands full it was unable to do anything but shake its head angrily and stagger about in an effort to get away. Harry watched the whole tableau, casually drawing an arrow, sighting it and then planting it in the meat of its left foot.

It shrieked in pain and surprise, losing its club in the ensuing flailing about as well as its balance it crashed to the ground. Stunned, the fell beast finally opened its eyes only to see the shadow of the ranger outlined against the sun.

"Headshot!"

…

"Well, I'd say we're finally getting the hang of this" said Harry, giving Luna a sort of lopsided fist bump.

"Some of us are anyway" agreed Hermione, dusting off her cloak.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine, a little dusty but fine" she said

Harry nodded then bent down to examine the ogres shield.

"You suppose that's the last of them. The headmaster said there were groups patrolling on both sides of the academy."

"Might be a few stragglers but on the whole I'd say we got most of them" he said, tugging and yanking till the thick iron shield finally came free. "Bloody hell that is heavy."

"No good to us then" said Hermione.

"Not as a shield anyway" agreed Harry, "might make a half descent sled though, if only we had some rope."

"Oh" exclaimed Hermione excitedly, thrusting her hand into her bag and rummaging around a bit before coming up with a small coil of rope.

"Blimey, what you all got in there?" asked Harry, taking the offered rope and setting to work on the shield.

"Just some odds and ends I thought might come in handy, along with about a week's worth of food that won't spoil."

"Handy little bag. Have to see about getting one" he said as he finished tying the rope to the shield and began to loot the corpses.

"Think I should wake him up?" she asked casting a skeptical eye at the unconscious ginger.

"Might as well, then you can tell im about his punishment" said Harry with a grin.

"Punishment?"

…

"Aaaw, guys, why do I have to pull this thing, its heavy?" whined Ron.

"Punishment" declared Hermione, "for being knocked out at the beginning of the fight."

"But that wasn't my fault."

"If you hadn't tried to take them on yourself you wouldn't have been knocked out like a great bloody fool and we wouldn't have been left to deal with them on our own. Not that it really mattered" she added under her breath.

"Cheer up Ron, it's only for the next five miles, then it'll be someone else's turn" said Harry cheerfully.

"Five miles" shouted Ron.

"Come on pick up the pace" commanded Hermione, "It's three days to Oakvale and we're not going get there standing around gabbing."

"Aww, this is so not fair" Ron continued to whine.

Luna chimed something in Harry's ear which made him chuckle, "your absolutely right Luna."

"What'd she say?" queried Hermione curiously.

"No idea" admitted Harry, "but I'm sure she was right."

"Guys, I'm hungry."


	8. Wicked wizard

Wicked Wizard

…

The sunlight shined down dappled onto the rough forest trail. They were old trees, tall and thick that rose up around them and cut up the sun into tiny beams. How long had they stood, what ages had they seen, who could really say? One thing however was certain, they did a marvelous job of keeping in the moisture and regulating the temperature.

"Hot" complained Ron, "It's too hot."

"It's not the heat that's bothering you it's the humidity" correct Hermione, wiping her face with a small towel as she did.

"Who bloody cares what it is its bloody well uncomfortable and I am bloody well miserable" shouted Ron, "Why are we going through these bloody woods anyway?"

"The barkeep in Oakvale said this was the fastest way to Daggerhold" said Harry neutrally, leading the group and showing no outward signs of discomfort.

"Why the bloody hell are we going to Daggerhold then, why didn't we just stay in Oakvale?"

"We are going to Daggerhold because it is the next closest town. We didn't stay in Oakvale because there was no work in Oakvale. No work means no money for things like food. No food means dying a slow agonizing death of starvation. Need I go on?"

"No" said Ron obstinately, "jeez ask a simple question get a bloody lecture" he mumbled.

Hermione for the sake of peace pretended she hadn't heard the insensitive git and stewed quietly to herself. Harry on the other hand was actively ignoring them both as he continuously scanned the forest for possible danger.

Mother owl hopped from tree to tree some distance ahead of them but always remaining just within sight. Luna, as had become her habit was ensconced within Harry's hood. For a time she had been quietly playing her flute until Ron's constant complaining had started which had put her off her mood so now she was just leaning against the back of Harry's neck, quietly dozing as they made their way through the forest.

…

He could hear them coming before he spotted them, and when he spotted them he nearly shat his pants. The one in the front was a ranger, he carried his bow at the ready, that one would be dangerous. The one in the back wore the white of a cleric, probably a non-combatant, deal with her last. It was the loud whiny red-head in the middle that sent tremors of fear down his spine and caused him to loose his bowls. He certainly didn't look like much but he carried the staff of a wizard and he knew what that meant. The mark on the back of his neck told him all he needed to know of that kind.

The wizard had to die first, and quickly if they were to have any chance with the other two. Without their wizard it was possible the other two might turn and flee. An optimistic viewpoint he knew but stranger things had happened. He made a few discreet hand signals to his men nearby and they prepared to spring their ambush on the unsuspecting interlopers.

…

Mother owl was agitated, she ruffled her feathers and hopped from one foot to the other. Harry watched this display from down below but gave no indication anything was amiss. He watched her head turn back and forth, marking the hidden assailants. They were close, not twenty meters ahead, not much time to prepare, but then again, when was there.

"Gaaaaah, are we there yet, we've been walking forever?" Ron whined yet again.

"Uuh, Ronald that is an absurd exaggeration and would you please stop whining" she hollered, quite fed up with the never ending stream of complaints.

Ron spun around ready to heatedly deny that he 'ever' whined in his life when a stone impacted with his skull and silenced his argument before it could begin. Even as the wizard toppled to the ground they were already charging out. Their weapons were crude and they wore nothing but leather for armor but there was ten of them and they were practically on top of them.

"Hermione, flash" ordered Harry.

Hermione didn't even hesitate, plucking the strings and bringing the spell to life. The sudden blinding light was clearly an unexpected turn for their assailants as they ground to a screeching, tripping halt. Harry planted a few arrows in the ground around them to encourage further clumsiness but he otherwise waited, suspecting the slinger who'd taken out Ron was not currently stumbling around before them.

He was proven right a moment later when a stone flew through the air on a collision course with the bushy haired cleric. Plucking the stone from the air as it attempted to pass overhead he deposited it in his pocket before drawing an arrow and sending it sailing off into the woods. A cry of pain came a moment later which had a detrimental effect on the already low morale of the attacking bandits.

To make matters worse Harry took the stone meant for Hermione and beaned one of their would be attackers with it. That was the final straw, dazed, confused, and without direction their attackers broke and ran, clumsily retreating back down the path.

"That was rather unexpected" said Harry who then glanced down at Ron, "that, not so much."

"Why didn't you kill them?" asked Hermione, "I mean, not that I'm saying you should have or anything it's just…"

"Those weren't goblins Hermione" he said, bending down to retrieve one of his arrows, "I'm not sure they were even bandits. They looked more like farmers or craftsmen."

"Really? I… I guess I didn't get a very good look at them" she admitted sheepishly.

"S'all right, though it does leave me a little curious" he admitted looking off into the woods, "spose' I'll just ask him then."

…

The arrow pinned him to the tree by his arm, held up high above his head. He was frantic, grasping at his dagger which remained elusive being carried to far back on the wrong side. He had to escape, if he could just get the blasted knife he could cut through the arrow, and failing that cut through his arm. Desperation was starting to sink in and his fear grew with every passing moment. It was only a matter of time before the wizard roused and his fury would surely be great, a wizard's fury always was.

"Need a little help with that?"

His body stilled, his blood froze in his veins, he was a dead man. The ranger stood over him, hand on the arrow, his eyes, startling green, seemed to glow within the darkness of his hood.

"Please…please" he begged piteously, tears streaming down his face in endless rivers as his life flashed before his eyes.

"Did you find him" a female voice called.

The voice quickly became a person, the cleric, and then his heart stopped when he saw the wizard right behind her, rubbing the back of his head. He began to whimper, he couldn't help it, their attack had accomplished less than nothing. Now not only were his men doomed when they returned, but he was going to die right here just as soon as the wizard spotted him.

"Oy, you the one that hit me with a rock?"

He'd been spotted, this was it, the end was nigh. His last thoughts as he stared into those evil hollow eyes were of his wife and daughter, hopefully their end would be swift and painless compared to what his own was sure to be.

"Why'd you do that" the wizard shouted, "who throws a bloody rock."

Just get on with it already, stop drawing it out he thought.

"You know how much that bloody hurts" the wizard continued to rant, "a lot. Why does everyone hit me with a bloody rock? It's not bloody fair."

By this point the small man was confused. This wizard didn't seem quite so full of wrath as it did complaints, lacking in fury and replacing it with whining. The contrast left him speechless, unable to comprehend, feeling rather like Alice after she'd fallen down the rabbit whole, scared yet undeniably curious.

"We told you to get that helmet in Oakvale, but you didn't listen. 'Wizards don't wear helmets, I'd look like a bloody fool' well you sound like a bloody fool now whining because you got hit in the head."

"Language Hermione" said Harry playfully.

"Oh hush you."

"Hey don't be blaming me for this I didn't ask them to attack us. Why didn't ya just kill im anyway rotten little bastard?"

"In a second he might wish I'd done exactly that" said Harry, clenching the arrow, "don't move" he commanded.

With a solid yank he removed the arrow from both the tree and arm which it had penetrated. The little man fell to the ground screaming in pain, whole heartedly agreeing with the ranger, death would have after all been less painful.

"Alright alright, easy now, let me see it" said Hermione bustling over to ply her trade, "Went straight through, no damage to the bone, ought to be easy enough to fix."

"What're you doing, don't heal im" exclaimed Ron.

"And why not?" she retorted, not even sparing him a glance.

"Are you bloody mental, he tried to kill us."

"Yes, he did" agreed Harry, making Ron look smug, "And I'm very curious to find out why" he continued, nodding to Hermione who proceeded with her work.

"Who cares why he attacked us, he's a bloody bandit. They attack us we kill them loot the bodies and move on. Why complicate a good thing?"

"Because things aren't always so cut and dry" said Harry.

"Need I remind you, they hit me in the head with a rock!"

WHAM!

"Now I've hit you in the head with a rock" said Harry, tossing the stone aside and looking down at his red headed friend intensely, "you going to kill and loot me now."

Ron looked distinctly uncomfortable at this sudden turn in the conversation and refused to look Harry in the eye.

Satisfied his point had been made, or at least that Ron was going to be quiet for a while he turned his attention to their prisoner.

"Now, I have questions, and you're going to answer them, aren't you?"

There was a hidden menace in his voice and his eyes seemed to glow within the shadows of his cloak. The half man wasn't sure if being alive were a blessing or a curse at that very moment, though he imagined he couldn't be doing much worse than his men.

…

They heaved and panted as they stood outside the tower. They'd run the whole way from their failed ambush to the lair of their wicked master. It wasn't a decision they consciously made, such was the enchantment laid upon them, they had no choice.

"So, who's gonna tell im."

"Not me I'm not gonna tell im."

"I got two kids at home, I can't tell him."

"Tell me what?"

As one the miniature men fell on their collective asses, paling at the figure that loomed over them.

"Mograth."

Insert epic lightning and thunderclap

…

"How could you let him get away" screamed Ron.

"I only looked away for a second" Hermione screamed back.

They'd been going at it for five minutes straight, ever since they'd realized their prisoner had parted with their company. Harry knew of course, he'd watched him the whole time, given how long it took he'd almost have thought Hermione was trying to let him go but it didn't really matter. He was gone, back to his master no doubt, the thought of which gave Harry the chills.

The robotic monotone with which he'd repeated his message had been eerie and watching him try to fight the blatant usurpation of his will tore at his conscience. Harry knew what he needed to do and was, even as he leaned casually against the tree watching Ron and Hermione scream at each other, doing it.

Patience had been something he'd had to learn as a ranger, never being very good with it before. It was actually one of the things that got him into the most trouble in the past, his inability to wait, to find the right opportunity instead of just barreling along head first into a situation and hoping for the best. Granted there were times when the situation called for such tactics, but not all of them.

Mother Owl hooted from a nearby tree drawing the attention of her human. She made a few gestures with her feet which she'd trained her human to understand, he nodded in response. Casting a glance at the two loud humans for a moment he shook his head before making to follow her. He was smart for a human, no point in bringing along the other two, they'd simply give him away.

Mother Owl had seen the tiny men's master hurting one of the tiny men with his power. She knew a good human like hers would be appalled at such behavior and wish to do something about it. The best way to do it would be by surprise and for that to work he would need to be away from the shouty ones.

The fairy would come along of course but she was even stealthier than her human and wouldn't get in the way of his work. Yes, Mother Owl was confident they'd have the whole thing wrapped up before the angry ones even realized they were gone.

…

"No, please master" he begged, knowing it was a wasted effort but unable to do anything else.

"You dare to return you miserable little failure" the wizard raved, raising his hands again to call down his magic's upon the small man he'd already tortured.

"No… please."

As if in answer to his plea the wizard was knocked off his feet, an arrow protruding from his chest. All present looked to see a green hooded archer approaching like some hero of lore. They were silent as he approached, none could finds words to say to express their gratitude, or it could have been the enchantment that prevented them from warning their would be savior of the trap he'd just walked into.

…

"Honestly, can't even tell us where he's going just slips off like a bloody Slytherin" groused Ron.

"Oh shut up and keep walking" snapped Hermione.

…

Harry awoke and quickly discovered his predicament. His hands and feet were securely tied to the chair he'd been placed in, his weapons were on the table to his left, visible yet out of reach, and the wizard that he thought he had killed was standing there looking at him like a cat eyeing a mouse. All in all, not how he would have preferred to wake up.

"Back with us ranger? Good, now we can begin the screaming, it just isn't the same if you're not awake for it" said the wicked wizard conversationally.

…

"That must be it" said Hermione.

"What makes you say that" said Ron, looking unconvinced.

"You see any other magic towers around here with their own dark thunder clouds?"

…

"I must say, you are rather hardy aren't you" taunted Mograth, "I've had dozens of 'guests' in my home and none have managed to be so, quiet, as you. What is your secret?"

"Ten years in hell" Harry gasped out between the waves of pain administered by the wizard.

"Marvelous" he said, filling his body with lightning yet again.

BOOM!

"Harry, you in here?"

"Oh wonderful, more guests" said Mograth, an air of menace overlying his cheerful expression.

"You, where's Harry" demanded Ron, pointing his staff at the far superior wizard.

"Your friend I take it" he said jovially, "Oh don't worry, you'll be joining him momentarily."

"Hang on Harry, we're going to save you" shouted Hermione.

Mograth laughed, "My dear girl, you can't even save yourselves let alone hiiiick…"

The wizard was abruptly cut off when his head was disconnected from his shoulders.

"Harry?"

"Hey guys" said Harry, holding his bloody hatchet in one hand and sporting a small fairy girl on the other shoulder, "what kept you."


	9. Roving Masters

Roving Masters

…

Some mornings you just knew were going to be good. The scent of breakfast on the table, a playful beam of sunshine telling you "time to wake up", walking down the road and suddenly finding yourself surrounded by bloodthirsty orcs wanting to rip out your liver and other assorted organs, you know, that sort of thing.

Two travelers found their own morning in just such a state, encircled by a dozen pig faced creatures snarling at them, working themselves up into a frenzy for their attack. The two men seemed strangely unconcerned with their imminent demise, coolly observing there would be slayers as though viewing the grass or trees.

"They seem to have us surrounded my friend" said the shorter of the two, an Asian looking fellow with short black hair in simple black pants and plain white shirt.

"Sure looks that way" said the other, a grizzled looking fellow with a rugged yet well-kept beard who wore dark pants and a shirt to match, looking rather like some traveling ascetic or monk.

"Shall we" said the first jovially.

"I believe we shall" said the other with a smile.

…

"I'm telling you Ron you need to study that scroll, you can't just go throwing around lightning bolts without understanding what you're doing" harped Hermione.

"Oh yeah, I think those goblins back there might disagree with you" he said smugly, swaggering on down the road.

"One lucky shot does not mean you've mastered the spell. Harry, would you please explain this to your friend?"

"Oh come on Harry, you're not gonna get on my case too are you?"

"Trouble" said Harry.

Hermione turned her attention ahead while Ron, having misunderstood the warning continued prattling.

"Oh come one, we're not in school anymore I'm not gonna …"

"Ron! Turn around" ordered Hermione.

"Wha… oof."

Landing on his face after attempting a move far too acrobatic for his abilities (turning around while walking backwards) he saw what Harry had actually been talking about when he'd said 'trouble'.

Standing in the middle of the road were a dozen pig face man things surrounding two actual men.

"Jeez, just can't go anywhere these days without something uglyin up the scenery" said Ron as he dusted himself off, "Well, spose we ought to help."

"That might be for the best" agreed Hermione, readying her staff.

"No" said Harry, catching them both off guard.

"What? But Harry, they'll be killed" protested Hermione.

"Maybe" he agreed, "probably shouldn't have gone and picked a fight with them then, poor piggy's" he said with a wicked grin, Luna choosing to poke her head out to better view the coming carnage.

Ron and Hermione stared at their friend, confused, and ended up missing the beginning of the fight because of it. Harry had been right in pitying the orc's, as the two men displayed no trouble in knocking them around like sacks of grain with naught but their fists and feet as weapons.

The smaller one moved from foe to foe with such speed it was difficult to see the blows. The other, while not as fast hit with the force of a sledgehammer, knocking the ugly pig men right off their feet with a single powerful kick. In less than a minute the orc's were defeated and fleeing into the underbrush.

The two men bowed to each other. With this they missed when one of the orcs turned around at the edge of the brush and angrily made to pitch his axe into the taller ones back. The two men turned when a crashing sound came from the brush only to find an orc fallen flat on its face with its axe pinned to a tree by an arrow.

The orc looked up, saw he had everyone's attention, and fled.

"Thought we weren't helping" said Ron crossly.

Harry merely turned to his friend and said, "Did I do that?"

Hermione groaned.

Luna giggled.

…

"So the two of you've been traveling together for five years now" the number seemed astounding to Hermione.

"That we have" said the grizzled one she'd come to learn was called Nori, "Ever since we left the battle academy ay Lee."

"Seems like a lifetime ago" agreed the shorter man named Lee, "Just thinking of all we've seen since then."

"So where are you going exactly?" enquired Hermione, enthralled with the two men.

"Wherever the wind takes us" replied Lee.

"Our only goal when we set off was to test ourselves and continue honing our art" said Nori, "haven't really needed more direction than that. What about you three?"

"Four" said Harry.

Nori looked at him oddly until Luna poked out and waved to their new friend.

"My apologies miss" he said with a chuckle and a grin, "didn't see you in there."

"Didn't see wha… haaayaaa" squealed Lee, spotting Luna and hiding behind his more solid friend.

"What's that all about?" asked Ron, looking oddly at Lee.

"I'm afraid Lee has something of an unfortunate history with fairies" explained Nori, unperturbed by his friend's actions.

"He fights off orc's with his bare hands and the site of one little fairy turns him into a chicken" Ron teased.

"She could you know" quivered Lee, "vindictive and tricky little creatures, you never know what they might do if you turn your back on them."

Luna, whether taking offense or just for giggles, started making faces at the cowering man which made him cower all the further.

"Luna, don't tease the man" chastised Harry, gently shoving her back into his hood, "That's not nice."

Harry waited until Lee had stopped shivering before addressing the man, "Sorry about that, I know she may look great and terrible but she's really a sweetheart once you get to know her."

"She really isn't all that bad honestly" Hermione agreed.

"Bloody looney's what she is" said Ron, offering his two cents.

*WHACK*

Nori looked at the unconscious Ron curiously, "Now where did that rock come from?"

…

"I hope those orc's aren't camped near here" said Hermione later that day, "their bound to smell this" she said, indicating the small cauldron and the odoriferous smoke that poured out of it.

"I wouldn't worry too much" said Nori, nonchalantly seated against a nearby tree watching Harry sharpen his knife.

"Still, it's nice to have two capable men around for a change."

The extra loud scrape of blade against stone made her regret her words almost immediately.

"Not that you're not capable Harry it's just…"

"Oh I know what it's just Hermione" he said, giving her a knowing look.

Hermione tried not to blush under that look but found it very difficult with Nori sitting nearby. Sensing the rising tension Nori tried to ease things a bit.

"What about your other friend, Ron? He seems capable …"

"Incoming!"

They had just enough warning to see the zigzagging lightning bolt coming for them before it was there. Harry dropped to the ground, Hermione threw herself back to avoid electrocution and Nori simply moved his head to the left a bit to dodge the rampaging spell before it zigzagged away and out of sight.

"What the bloody hell was that?" exclaimed Harry.

"Sorry, bit of a surprise on that one" said Lee as he came walking into camp carrying an unconscious Ron over his shoulder.

"What happened to him?" asked a ruffled Hermione, picking herself up off the ground.

"Overexerted himself on that last spell, he'll be fine."

"He might, I'm not so sure about the rest of us" said Harry.

…

"Say Harry, you know how to use that thing?" asked Nori later that evening as Harry was examining his dagger.

"Stick the pointy end in the other guy" he replied, "give it a twist to improve a bad mood" he added with a grin.

Nori laughed at his cheek, "Well, I'd say you've got the basics down then, how about something a little more advanced?"

…

"Now where are they going?" wondered Hermione as Nori and Harry disappeared into the woods.

"Nori has something to teach your friend" said Lee, not even looking up from his pushups.

"You mean like you were teaching Ron earlier" she fired back.

Lee chuckled at her deduction, "figured that out did you."

"Ron's not the sort to figure out an advance level spell by accident. You prodded him in the direction he needed to go until he got there. Wish I knew how to do that" she said a bit morosely, remembering all too well the labor of getting Ron to study, anything.

"You must learn to adapt" said Lee, moving from a standard pushup to a hand stand pushup without even breaking stride, "That is my philosophy and the art I am creating."

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean, how does one adapt philosophy?"

"By keeping what works, and discarding what does not" he replied, turning himself around to face her, but still standing on his hands, "You must be like water, ever changing, taking the shape of the container provided while still remaining fluid."

"Until someone freezes it" she said, pointing out the flaw in his metaphor.

"That too is adaptation" he countered.

…

"Not bad, you learn quick, but don't put your hand too high, you want to keep your line of sight open whenever possible" instructed Nori as he and Harry faced each other, each with a dagger in hand.

"Line of sight, got it" the older man nodded as Harry adjusted and they continued to circle, "So, where'd you learn this."

"All over the place" said Nori, lunging forward then feinting right, "from anyone who'd teach me, and a few that wouldn't as well."

"How's that work?" asked Harry, copying his opponent's previous maneuver.

"Just like that" he said, blocking Harry's attack and stepping away, "you observe, commandeer, and integrate. When a man has his own techniques used against him it's very disheartening."

"I don't think I'll be doing anything fancy enough to be worth copying" quipped Harry.

"You shouldn't mistake those fools who twirl their knives as masters. Real masters don't show off like that, and even most professionals don't bother, it's just those rookies trying to act cool who feel the need to make a show of things. Their all flash and no substance, the kind of guy who's first into a fight and the first to hit the floor."

Harry nodded, absorbing the offered wisdom, "you seem like you've seen an awful lot."

Nori smiled, "I think the same could be said about you."

"Me?" said Harry, genuinely confused.

"You hide it well but it tells in your eyes" said Nori, "I've seen eyes like that before, though never on someone so young. Life has been hard on you."

"I suppose" said Harry, averting his eyes in embarrassment.

He realized that was a mistake a moment later when he had a knife at his throat, "don't let things like shame distract you in a fight" said Nori, slowly lowering the blade from its lethal position, "and don't feel so bad. From what I've seen you've turned out remarkably well in spite of what life's handed you. I wish I'd been so together when I was your age."

"Seriously?"

"Sure, even if your melee needs some work" he said with a grin.

Harry chuckled a little, "usually I don't let'em get that close."

"You shouldn't say that, ya sound like every other two bit cannon fodder archer out there."

"I think I should be offended by that" said Harry.

"Then let's work on that melee, at this rate you'll be a better ranger than I was."

"You were a ranger?" said Harry surprised, though upon reflection it seemed strangely fitting.

"For many years. Learned a lot of things before I gave it up to do what I do now."

"Anything you'd like to show me, I'd be more than happy to learn" said Harry hopefully.

The master smiled, "I think there may be a thing or two I could show you."

…

"So, it would seem that this is where we part ways."

After traveling a week with the two masters they had come to a fork in the road, each group deciding to go their own ways.

"Thank you, really, it's been a pleasure traveling with you" said Hermione, trying not to gush.

"Good luck, and gods speed" said Nori grasping hands firmly with Harry and sharing a knowing look.

"Try to stay out of trouble old man" replied Harry, which made Nori laugh.

…

"So Nori, what do you think" asked Lee several miles later.

"The way their headed, I'd say give it a month, maybe two before we hear all about them in glorious exaggerated detail."

Lee simply nodded, "should make for some good stories don't you think?"

"I do indeed my friend, I do indeed."


	10. All in good time: lets ride

All in good time

…

"Has it really been that long?"

Hermione nodded as they walked into town that morning.

"One year to the day if I'm not mistaken."

"Huh" said Ron.

"Seems like forever ago" said Harry quietly from the other side.

"I know what you mean" said Hermione, brushing back an errant bit of hair from her face, "all we've been through, everything we've done, it feels like a lifetime."

"We should get horses."

"What?"

"We should get horses" Ron repeated.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Cuz I'm sick of walking everywhere" he exclaimed, "we're always walking, or running, and my feet can't take it anymore."

"Uh huh" said Harry, unconvinced that Ron's feet were anywhere near their limit and this wasn't just another of his random whim's.

"Ron, horses are expensive, especially good ones, I don't know if we have that kind of money" and it was true, after a fashion, even after a year they were still coming to terms with the value of money in the game and just how much things should cost.

"Well, I know I do, and I'm getting a horse" said Ron with finality.

"Wonderful" sighed Hermione, there'd be no reasoning with him now, not that there usually was.

"It's actually not a terrible idea" said Harry, consoling his bushy haired friend, "just so long as we don't let Ron pick them out."

"I know I just don't want this to end up like most of the random ideas that just pop into his head. Need I remind you of the super turkey incident" she said looking at him very pointedly.

"Need I remind you of the evil weasel incident" Harry shot back.

Hermione blushed cherry red and looked away, "no" she mumbled.

…

"See ya later" announced Ron when the tavern came into sight.

"Ron, I thought we were buying horses?" shouted Hermione.

"Can't buy horses on an empty stomach" and with that he was gone.

"Can't bloody well use his brain even with a full stomach" she growled.

"He wouldn't be Ron if he could" Harry reasoned.

Hermione snorted at this and shook her head. Taking out a smaller satchel she handed her regular one to Harry.

"Am I supposed to do something with this?" he asked.

"All my extra money is in there, pick me out something nice" she said and with that abandoned the ranger to his task.

"Well Luna" said Harry to the fairy, "suppose we ought to see if there's even anyone in this town with horses to sell, shouldn't we?"

The tiny girl merely giggled.

…

As it turned out there was one, and only one stable in the medium sized town of Darton that sold horses. This then is where Harry found himself, Luna on his shoulder, his hood pulled back, he entered intent on finding the owner or whoever it was that was in charge. Instead what he found were stalls full of horses, yet not a single person tending to them.

This seemed highly peculiar especially when coupled with the brushes and buckets that lay strewn about as though they'd been abandoned in some haste. Harry was fully prepared to investigate when he heard a great commotion from the back, the sound of men yelling and at least one horse causing a fuss. Thinking perhaps he'd solved the case already he quickly made his way to the source of the noise.

Reaching the back he found an open corral where a half dozen young men were running round in a panic while the horse inside the corral ran rampant as well. The cause for their panic became evident when he saw the man being dragged around by a clearly angry wild horse.

Hopping up onto the nearest post he pulled an arrow sent it flying, the sharp broad head slicing through the rope and severing the connection between man and horse.

"Get him out of there" ordered Harry, letting loose another arrow to steer the horse away when it came back around.

With someone yelling directions the boys were quick to obey, dragging what Harry guessed to be their master out of the corral with all due haste. With nothing left to chase or be chased by the horse quickly calmed down, cantering around the ring for lack of anything better to do.

"Thank you stranger, you saved his life" said one of the boys when Harry approached.

"You alright?" asked Harry, addressing the stout looking man as he came around.

"Not the worst ride I ever ad" he said a bit drunkenly, "ave to tell you bout this whore I once met in Celadon."

The stables boys groaned in unison, "He's fine."

"Well seein as I'm fine, what are you lot doin just standin around when you've got work to do?"

Grumbling quietly the young men dispersed, filing back into the stable to be about their work. Their master made several attempts to stand before looking to Harry.

"Mind givin an old man a hand stranger?"

Harry chuckled quietly and offered the man a hand. With a mighty heave the very solid fellow was back on his feet but only just as he stumbled back, using the fence to steady himself.

"You sure you're alright?"

"Oh fine fine" he assured, "not the first time I've been thrown off an angry horse, just a little punch drunk is all. Give it a minute and I'll be right as rain."

"Well, good to hear" said Harry.

"Now then, I believe a proper introduction is in order. I am Dagmeth, Horse master and owner of these stables."

"Harry, ranger in the market for a couple horses."

"Well you've certainly come to the right place."

…

"So what manner of mount are you looking for?" was the first and obvious question.

"Nothing flashy" he started, "sturdy, healthy, mild mannered."

Dagmeth nodded as Harry spoke, "much experience in the saddle?"

"None whatsoever" he admitted, "Not sure about my friend but I imagine she's in much the same boat."

"So what made you decide you needed mounts then?"

"Our other friend got it into his head that his feet could no longer stand the punishment of walking" said Harry.

Dagmeth laughed, "Well, I've heard worse reasons for buying a horse, so sturdy, healthy, good temperament, probably something hardy."

He mulled over the possibilities as they casually strolled past the stalls, passing horses of various shapes, sizes and color pallets. After a moment of thought, a light bulb came on.

"You know, I think I may have just what you need" he said putting some purpose into his step, "a couple I've been trying to sell for a while now that nobody wanted."

"What's wrong with them?" asked Harry.

"Absolutely nothing" Dagmeth replied, "there a unique breed, not something we see down this far south much, originally from a land called, and I kid you not, Ice."

Harry chuckled but didn't contradict the horse master, "So why don't they sell."

"Well most people come in here think they know what they want ya see. They want the biggest or the strongest or the fastest or just the prettiest horse they can find."

"And I take it these are none of those" said Harry a bit skeptically.

"Not as such no" Dagmeth admitted, "Now mind you their both fast if'n ya need em to be, strong too, and as for pretty, well, that's really a matter of personal opinion."

"And what about biggest?"

Dagmeth openly laughed at this, "No sir, they aint the biggest, not even close."

…

Dagmeth hadn't been kidding. The Harry was shown would never be mistaken for big. Harry's head could easily rest on its back without stretching and given just how not tall Harry was this was saying something. Also saying something was that the horse let him do exactly that without so much as a whinny of protest.

Being no expert on horse flesh he none the less gave his prospective mount the full once over, checking for any obvious problems and happily finding none, even going so far as to check the teeth. He wasn't sure why or even what he was looking for but it was something he'd remembered Nori telling him so it seemed like a good idea.

"So, does he pass inspection?" asked Dagmeth grinning at the ranger.

Harry couldn't help smiling back, "Everything you said he was" he admitted, "now if only he had a brother."

"Welp, fraid she can't claim no relation but I think the missus over in the next stall ought ta do your friend just fine."

Harry strode over to the next stall and froze, blinked, then blinked again. It just wasn't possible, was the first thought to cross his mind, followed by several others that simply couldn't be contained. Dagmeth looked at him strangely as he began to laugh. He knew he must look like a mad man but he couldn't help it.

"Something the matter with it" the horse master asked.

Harry could only shake his head as he tried to control his mirth, "She's going to love it" he said, smiling at the great bushy haired beast.

…

"So, how'd it go?"

"We are now the proud owners of our very own horses" said Harry.

"Smashing" said Hermione as she stowed her little bag back into the big one.

"You haven't seen Ron have you?"

"Not since we came into town."

Harry sighed, "Well, I suppose I better go find him. Luna can take you to the stables so you can have a look at your new friend, just tell Dagmeth that Harry sent you."

"Wonderful" she beamed and with the little fairy leading the way she was off.

…

"You know, I'd like to say I can't believe it but that would be completely untrue."

"Oy, come on now, donth be tha way" slurred Ron as he stumbled along.

"Seriously Ron, you were the one that wanted a horse."

"I ad a whore, but you took her way" he groused taking a petulant swing at the ranger which was rather pointless given Harry's grip on the back of Ron's collar was the only thing keeping him horizontal.

"I swear Ron, some days it is very hard to be your friend."

…

"He didn't."

"Are you really surprised?"

Hermione groaned, "I know he's our friend but there are just some days…"

"Believe me I know exactly how you feel" he said, casting a withering eye at Ron who was too busy heaving into a half full bucket of horse shit to notice, "I feel like a bloody babysitter."

"Does he have any money left?" she asked hopefully.

Harry snorted, "Yeah, two coppers he found on the ground on our way over here when I lost my grip and dropped him."

Hermione resisted the urge to facepalm, but it was a close thing, "so what do we do, I'm not going to give up Mulberry just because Ron is a… well."

"Ron" Harry offered.

"Exactly" she said.

"You already named her" Harry grinned.

"Well, why shouldn't I have" she retorted, blushing none the less.

"A my good ranger, this that other friend you mentioned" said Dagmeth approaching the two.

"We're still trying to decide that" said Harry glancing again at Ron who had somehow managed to climb to his feet and was avidly admiring some poor horse's posterior.

"Ad a bit to drink as he" said Dagmeth knowingly.

"More than a bit I'm afraid" said Hermione ruefully, "spent all his money on it."

"Ah, I see the problem then" said Dagmeth, immediately understanding, "All of it?"

"All but a couple coppers" said Harry.

Hermione sighed, "How much do we have left?" she asked, afraid of the answer.

"Three gold and five silver between the two of us" said Harry.

"Oh bother, that's not even enough for decent mule" she looked ready to cry, her big brain seeing no way to adequately resolve their situation without giving up their own steeds.

"Just as well really, don't have any mules on hand at the moment and really anything less than a five gold horse I wouldn't usually even let into my stable" said Dagmeth thoughtfully stroking his chin, "However."

"However" Hermione parroted hopefully.

"Well, it just so happens I was playing cards the other night and accidentally acquired an animal of, shall we say less than stellar quality."

"Less than stellar huh?"

"I admit I was well into me ale by that point and even then I should have known better but the stupid merchant insisted his horse was worth at least double what he was wagering so like a fool I went along with it. As you might imagine I was a bit upset when I saw my new property."

"You didn't kill him did you?" asked Hermione, unsure which answer she would prefer.

"Oh no missus, don't let this rugged face fool you I'm a very peaceable man even under the influence" he assured the cleric, "It only took his two tuffs an hour to get him out of that barrel. Course by that point he'd been in there the better part of the night…"

"So just how, uh, good, is this animal?" asked Harry cautiously.

"Well, it is a horse… it's not dead though with all the fly's its rather hard to tell. It don't bite, that's good I suppose an um, its gas really ain't all that bad."

Hermione cringed but Harry only looked resolved, "How much?"

"Well tween you an me, I wouldn't of even paid two coppers for the beast meself but uh, let it never be said Dagmeth won't happily separate a fool from his money."

"Wasat" said Ron, deciding to enter the conversation.

"Let it not be said there was ever a fool more deserving either" said Harry, "Ron, where's your money?"

"What money" he squeaked, hiding his hand behind his back and looking ready to bolt.

*WHANG*

"Oh, there you are Luna" said Harry.

Dagmeth shook his head and took the two copper pieces form the unconscious wizard, "Bloody glad I didn't make her mad."

"Wait, I don't get it" said Hermione, "I mean, the rocks I understand, but where did she get the frying pan?"

…

"So, after all is said and done we now have exactly one copper piece between the three of us" announced Hermione, placing said copper piece inside her satchel.

"Basically we're broke" said Harry.

"In a monetary sense I suppose" she said, leaning forward to stroke her new mount, "though personally I feel like the richest girl in the world."

Harry couldn't help but smile at that, "I know the feeling" he said, giving his own an affectionate pat as they meandered down the road.

"You feel like a girl?" said Hermione impishly.

"You know what I mean smarty" Harry shot back which made Hermione laugh, "I see this isn't your first time on a horse."

"Before I got my Hogwarts letter I had equestrian lessons every Saturday. I even had my own horse, her name was Peony."

"Really, so what happened to her?" curious to learn more of his friends life.

"Well, since I was going to be away most of the year it wasn't really practical to keep her so we sold her" she said, obviously upset about the decision.

"I'm sorry" said Harry, then quickly changing the subject, "So why Mulberry?"

The sudden change did not have the effect he'd been hoping for, "The first time I saw her I was reminded of the mulberry bush in my backyard at home and, Harry, I want to go home."

If there was one thing in the world Harry hated having to deal with it was a crying girl, there was just no good way of handling them.

"I understand" he said, which on some level was true.

"You know, I've barely seen my parents since I started Hogwarts but it wasn't until just now that I realized how much I miss them, how much I've shut them out since I learned I was a witch. Harry, am I a terrible person?"

"The fact that you can even ask that question should be answer enough Hermione."

"Yeah, but…"

"No butt's Hermione" he said firmly, getting her attention, "Now you listen to me. You are not a bad person and somehow, someway, I don't care how long it takes but I promise you, I will get you home."

There was something about Harry Potter that most people never noticed, a confidence and charisma that normally appeared only in dire situations. There was also something about Harry Potter that only about half the population seemed to notice, that intensity that came over him in such moments was strangely comforting, provided you weren't on the wrong end of it.

Hermione sniffled, then smiled at her best friend, "Thanks Harry."

"Any time" he said, smiling back.

*Insert toxically explosive gas sound here*

"Oh good grief!" choked Harry.

"Looks like Ron caught up" said Hermione holding her nose yet still gagging, "Uh I can taste the stink."

"Why don't we put some distance between us and Sir Fartsalot" said Harry, urging his horse for speed, "Come on Strider."

Hermione nodded and followed suit, "Come on Mulberry."

"Hey guys, wait up" called Ron, trying to urge some more speed out of his own mount.

*Insert epic breaking of wind here*

"Oh come on!"


	11. Honor of a thief

Honor of a thief

…

Onagar was a bustling town, not as big as the major metropolis like Celadon but still prosperous and by extension, populated. Ron, who had never been anywhere more crowded than Diagon Alley was in awe.

"It didn't seem so big last night" he squeaked.

Having arrived late the previous evening they'd checked into an inn on the edge of town and promptly crawled into bed after ensuring their mounts were cared for. Now in the bright light of day, things looked much different.

"Feels like downtown London, even the smell" said Hermione, discretely covering her nose.

Ron didn't hear her though, entranced by the sights, the sounds, but most of all the smells.

"Now Ron, don't go wandering off, it's really easy to get lost in a crowd this size" lectured Hermione.

"Should have told him that earlier" said Harry who stood at her shoulder.

"Would he have listened?"

"Probably not but he might have at least heard you."

A quick look around revealed that yes, Ron had vanished.

Hermione massaged her temples, "I'm going to put a bell on him and staple it to his big stupid head! You'd think after two years here he might have developed some sense I mean… oof."

"Hey, watch where you're goin" shouted a small urchin as he shoved between the cleric and the ranger.

"Us watch, why you little…" before she could really build up a good head of steam the little nuisance was already gone, vanishing into the crowd like a shadow, "Oh, this is why I hate the big city, people are so rude, you know what I mean Harry?... Harry?"

…

"Ha, suckers" the boy cackled as he ducked down an alley to examine his prize.

It was a small bag, the ranger had been wearing it on his belt, but where else would you expect a ranger to keep his money. Opening the bag his face fell when he found not money, but a handful of small stone statues.

"Aw man, what is this junk" he said, pulling out what looked like an owl.

The arrow appearing out of nowhere shocking him and causing him to drop both the owl and the bag as his behind became acquainted with the ground. He looked up in horror to see the ranger placing the small owl back into the bag and reattaching it to his belt.

Startling green eyes turned on him like the gaze of the reaper, "didn't anyone ever tell you it isn't nice to steal."

"Harry? Harry!" the ranger turned at the sound of his name and the little thief used the moment of distraction to run for his life.

…

'Damn it all, damn it, damn it' he cursed as he ran. He'd saw the two as an easy mark, strangers in a crowd, definitely not locals. Stupid, careless, the ranger probably knew the minute his bag was gone. A mistake, a mistake that almost got him killed, a mistake he couldn't afford to make. He ran, scared, terrified, and making his second mistake of the day by running straight back to his guild handler Croft.

The second he saw Croft he knew he was in trouble. The guild handler was foul tempered on a good day and by the look on the man's face, it wasn't.

"Well, let's ave it then ya little rat" the man growled in a guttural tone.

"I don't… have…" he panted, too scared to realize what a stupid thing he was saying till it was already out of his mouth.

"Don't tell me you aven't got anything to give me" he said hand lashing out viciously and knocking the boy off his feet, "You worthless little scamp, trying to cheat me are you?"

"No, I wouldn't" he cried too stunned to do more than crawl away.

"Little liar, I'm gonna teach you what for yes I am" said the filthy man, pulling a dagger from his belt and raising it in the air.

The dagger made a clinking sound as it hit the cobbled stones and Croft made a sound not unlike a stuck pig when he discovered the arrow in his hand. Confused and afraid the boy ran yet again. He had to get them out. When Croft caught up he'd be absolutely murderous. He had to get the little ones somewhere safe, somewhere Croft wouldn't find them.

His mind was absolute turmoil as he raced through the streets and back alleys to the small hut in the darkest corner of an all too familiar back alley. He found them all there, all six of them just like he'd left them. Darla laid out on the mat while Sandra kneeled at her head and the four boys Matt, Jake, Tommy, and Alex sitting around on either side.

His sudden appearance had them all looking worried.

"Shem, what's wrong, what happened?" asked Sandra.

"Bad, bad, really bad" was all his scattered brain could manage, "we have to go, now, we have to get out of here we have to go."

"Do you now" the smooth silky tones sent a shiver down his spine and the shadow that suddenly loomed over him, he was certain the reaper had come for him at last.

He turned to find he wasn't far off, it was the green eyed ranger standing in the doorway, looming like some shade from the darkest pits.

"You go way!" shouted Alex, belligerently stepping forward and waving his little wooden sword at the imposing figure, ignorant of the danger he put himself in, or so Shem believed.

In truth the small boy was in no danger from Harry, who silently took in each of the dirty frightened little faces until finally stopping on Darla. He felt a sense of dread the moment he laid eyes on the deathly still form.

"Hermione! I need you!"

"What is it Harry?" said the Cleric, squeezing past him into the dinghy little hut, "Oh my god" she exclaimed, "Harry their children I…"

He could see the same dread that filled him take hold in his friend as she rushed past the boys and fell to the side of the small girl, "What happened, what's wrong with her" she demanded.

"Her legs, their broken" said the other girl woodenly.

"Legs" repeated Hermione, glowing hands hovering over said appendages before traveling the rest of the way up, "Good gods Harry it's not just her legs, she's practically dead, I don't even know how she's still alive."

"Can you help her?"

"I don't know" she replied on the verge of tears, tears that were swiftly banished by an iron resolve, "but I'll be damned if I don't try."

The glanced around the hut briefly before looking to Harry, "Give me your arrows, all of them."

"What are we doing?" said Harry even as he moved to obey.

"There's a church, we need to get her there. My magic will be stronger on holy ground and we might be able to enlist some help" she said diving into her bag and pulling out a length of rope.

"They won't help you" said Shem dejectedly, "You'll be lucky if they even let you in."

"They'll let us in" said Harry, his tone brooked no argument.

"We can't leave them behind either" she said, indicating the other children, "But they won't be able to keep up with us."

Harry looked directly at Shem who looked like he was ready to run, "You know where this church is?"

"Yeah, so what."

"Take them there, as fast as you can" he ordered.

"What, you're off you're…"

"Allow me to make myself perfectly clear" he said, his tone like ice, "You will take them there, as fast as you can, or so help me…" he said, leaving the young boys imagination to fill in the rest.

Shem stood petrified, those green eyes boring into his very soul and he powerless to stop them.

"Harry, we have to go, now" commanded Hermione.

Harry nodded, taking up the makeshift stretcher and carrying the dying girl as with all the care he could manage.

Alone, the children slowly shook off their stupor and turned to their leader.

"Shem, what do we do now Shem?"

…

It was past noon when they finally arrived. While Shem knew every street and alleyway in Onagar, the others didn't nor were they as quick or nimble as he, so going had been slow. He wasn't all that surprised to find the ranger there waiting for them.

"Glad you made it" was all he said before motioning them inside.

Shem did so reluctantly. The others followed, looking in awe at all around them. None of them had ever seen the like before, so neat and clean, the pews and the candles, the immaculately shining artifacts.

"Madam, there here" he called to someone in the next room.

The children clustered together fearfully when a steely looking matron bustled into the room, "Well then, let's have a look at them" she said.

They cowered under her gaze, she didn't even seem to notice, "I see you were right when you described them, absolutely filthy, we'll be scrubbing the grime off for hours" she said.

Harry chuckled while the matron simply sighed, "Ah well, come along then, let's get you fed."

"We, we get to eat" Sandra quailed, a hint of hope creeping in.

"Well of course you do dear" she said, the smile that lit her face softening her features dramatically.

The children stared in awe, and then as one scrambled for the kitchen. All except Shem which did not go unnoticed.

"Coming Shem?" she said, addressing him by name.

He said nothing, continuing to stare at the carpet. She sighed and shook her head but said nothing, following after her rambunctious new charges.

His friends gone, Shem turned and headed for the door.

"So you're just going to abandon them then?" the words froze him in his tracks.

"You got them all the way here and you're just going to leave?"

"What's it to you" he said angrily, clenching his fists in impotent rage.

"The more important question is, what's it to you?"

Shem stood shaking in fury, feeling the ranger's eyes on his back. He wanted to scream, shout, break something, tell the damned ranger off. But he couldn't, he was too weak and he knew it. Petulantly he sat down in the closets pew, crossed his arms and stared at the wall.

Harry for his part, sat down directly in front of, giving him something else to stare at, and said nothing.

…

"So who was he?"

"Huh" said Shem.

It had been hours since his arrival and these were the first words the ranger had spoken since.

"The man I shot" he clarified, "who was he?"

"Why do you care" he retorted petulantly.

"I like to know about the people who might hold a grudge against me, he certainly seemed like the type."

"He is" said Shem, shivering at the thought of it.

"So who was he?"

"He was my handler" he said, "His name's Croft."

"Croft huh" Harry mulled over the name, "what exactly did he handle."

Shem groaned, realizing the annoying ranger wasn't going to let up, "he's a member of the thieves guild. All the members have their own little groups of pickpockets that they handle, I was his."

"Just you?"

"Darla was too" he said quietly.

Harry was quiet for a time, "It was no accident, her legs being broken" his tone was neutral, controlled, hollow.

"She didn't make her quota one day, so he threw her against a wall. She fell wrong and broke her leg. He got mad and broke the other one" said Shem, the shame burning inside him.

The ranger hmmed to himself, thinking for a time before asking his next question, "does this guild have a base, somewhere they all gather together."

"Indeed they do" said a gruff voice.

Shem practically jumped out of his skin while Harry merely turned to look at the old man as he walked out from behind the alter.

"My apologies if I startled you" he said.

"S'alright" said Harry, while Shem simply tried to stop his heart from beating out his chest.

"I must advise against antagonizing the thieves' guild ranger. They may not be many but they are vicious and cunning as any snake" said the old man, looking hard at the ranger, as if daring him to contradict.

"And how many are we talking about precisely" he inquired.

The old man looked at him for a moment, "five" he said, "each and every one a killer."

"And why is such a group allowed to continue to operate? Who is in charge of dealing with such things?"

"We are" he said.

"Who is we?"

"The Order of Paladins is charged with keeping law and order in Onagar. We are fully aware of the guilds existence" he said stonily.

"Then why does it still exist?" asked Harry in a tone that could chill a skeleton.

"Because they bribe and threaten all the right people" he replied, looking away from the piercing gaze of the ranger, "they know who to avoid, who not to antagonize and who they can bully. I've tried for years to do something but, there's just nothing I can do."

The ranger looked long and hard on the old man, "A pox on politics and all who practice them" he said venomously.

"Amen" agreed the Paladin.

"Have you seen Darla?" Shem interjected, "is she…"

"I do not know" the old man said, "When last I checked the Cleric was still working."

"Your friend will be fine" said Harry.

"How do you know, she said she was practically dead" he tried to fight the tears, but it was a losing battle.

"Because I know Hermione, she won't stop till her goal is accomplished."

"Have faith lad" said the Paladin.

"Faith, why would I have faith" shouted Shem, tears of anger flowing freely down his face, "what did faith ever do for anyone, for me."

The paladin shook his head and made to protest but it was the ranger who spoke first.

"Do not chide him paladin" he said, silencing the old man, "what you ask of him is no easy thing, nor do I think I should be."

"Oh, how is that?"

"Because if faith were something that came easy it could be taken just as easy" said the ranger, pulling back his hood to reveal the man beneath, "If faith were something truly worth having it must be earned, tested, examined from every angle and at every instance to prove it is truly strong."

Shem was shocked when the ranger turned to him, his piercing green eyes so deep, so full of things that felt so familiar to Shem he couldn't fight back the tears that began to fall as the ranger spoke directly to him.

"It is not an easy thing I ask of you when I say this but I will say it none the less, have faith."

"It does help."

"Hermione" said Harry, rising from his seat to his weary friend's side, "How are you."

"I'm fine" she said woozily, swaying precariously.

"How's Darla?"

Hermione seemed to focus on this, "I'll need to check her again tomorrow and the next few days as well to make sure I got everything, but for now I'm confident she'll be fine" said the bushy haired Cleric.

Then, her energy spent, she tilted forward right into Harry's waiting arms, "Harry, m' sleepy" she mumbled into his chest.

"That's alright Hermione" he said removing his cloak and rolling it up into a pillow, "You just sleep now" he said, laying her down on the pew with her head on his cloak.

The little fairy which had previously occupied said cloak looked at him expectantly.

"Watch over her Luna, keep her safe."

The miniature girl saluted and took up her position on the top of the pew, marching back and forth like a little toy soldier.

"Where are you going?" asked the paladin tiredly, sensing the industry in the younger man.

"I have some moral outrage that needs expressing, and a specific group it needs expressing to" he explained, "You" he said, looking at Shem, "Come with me."

…

The people of Onagar were greeted the next morning by a strange sight. From five trees all around town were hung five men, each with the word thief carved into their chest. While other wounds indicated this was likely not what killed them there was absolutely no indication of who had done it, though the why seemed rather obvious, as obvious as the word carved in their chests.

The number of thefts dropped dramatically following this event.


	12. Daughter Dragon

Daughter Dragon

…

In all the world there were few creatures more terrifying than a black dragon. Certainly the fearsome red dragon came close but even they were no match for the vicious intelligence and savage brutality of the black. Typically a black dragon would lay a small clutch of eggs, six or seven on average, and then leave them to their fate. This strategy and the infant's first instincts upon hatching are largely responsible for the small number of the creatures that exist.

Upon hatching baby black dragons instinctively attack all the other eggs in the clutch, killing and devouring any of their potential siblings. Most believe this to be some manner of survival instinct, others say it is merely the arrogance of the beast, slaying all others to prove its dominance, a tactic that it will continue throughout its entire life.

Young black dragons are voracious eaters and not the least bit picky, everything from deer to squirrels will vanish down their gaping maws and into the first of their four stomachs. While not as fortified as they will be when grown their skin is still very armor like requiring the sharpest spears, the finest swords, and the most perfectly place arrows to do significant damage. Normally enchanted blades would be useful against such a beast, not against a black dragon, their hides naturally repelling all external magic's cast at them in their natural form.

In their natural form they are destructive powerhouses of fire and death, thus few understand why they would ever bother to change it. Black dragons are among the few species of dragon that are natural born shape shifters, able to take any form at will. Of course taking a form and properly acting like the form would are two different things which can make it relatively easy to spot an inexperienced black dragon.

One such dragon was Seraphina, named such because she had liked the sound. Seraphina was perhaps three months old, which for a black dragon meant something completely different than it would for a human as black dragons were born intelligent and independent, not so with humans who were little more than hungry grubs attached to their mothers tits.

Seraphina had taken her first human form out of boredom. She was not hungry, and lacking the ability to fly, something she would not accomplish for several more months, she decided to exercise her other powers. A small human village lay just outside the territory she had claimed for herself and while normally she might have simply eaten the humans to fill her stomachs, today it was her curiosity and not her belly that drew her there.

Seraphina, like all black dragons, was an intelligent creature and spent several hours observing the little ones at play before donning her disguise and approaching the group. They were a bit leery at first as none of them recognized her but being children and lacking experience with such things they quickly dismissed her as a threat and included her in the group.

The little black dragon spent an entire hour playing the simple human games with the little meat sacks, ignoring as the sun began to sink under the horizon. It was not until their parents began to call them home and she was beginning to feel a bit peckish herself that her world was turned upside down. An explosion struck the far side of the village and the sounds of screaming filled the air.

Seraphina was excited, what had caused the explosion, was it another dragon, would she be able to see it, meet it? All these questions and the roaring blazed drove her to distraction so she never even knew what it was that hit her, one moment she was up, the next everything was black.

She awoke sometime later to find herself bound by the hands and sitting surrounded by humans. The humans were surrounded as well by creatures she'd never seen before but that she would come to know as goblins. There was a human with them too, slicked back hair, long blue robes trimmed in gold and a wooden staff with an ornate head carved at the top. He was looking at her very intently. She did not like it.

"You dare look at me pathetic creature" she spat which only made the wizards grin broaden, "I will tear the flesh from your miserable bones for this insult."

"I somehow doubt that" he chortled mockingly.

Her rage swelled and in her mind's eye so did her form, in the real world however her form remained static. She realized this a moment later when she found she was still sitting in the dirt and not towering over the arrogant little man and his minions.

"What, but how?" Her power had failed her, it was inconceivable, impossible.

The wizard to great mirth from her confusion and laughed outright, "I'm afraid you won't be tearing anything from anything today little dragon, not so long as you're wearing that collar."

How dare this impudent little human tell her what she would or would not be doing, and how did he know she was a dragon, and what collar.

She grasped at her neck to find a silvery metal band wrapped around her throat. It was a mystery how she hadn't noticed its presence till now. With her bound hands she clawed at the damnable thing but it seemed melded to her very skin and try as she might it wouldn't so much as budge.

"Claw at it all you want it won't come off" crowed the wizard, confirming what she was already starting to understand.

"I will kill you for this" her words dripped with venom.

The wizard merely chuckled, "I don't think so you little bitch. You see, I know someone who would be very interested in you, very interested indeed. Indeed the rewards for a prize like you will be bountiful indeed."

"You will not live to see them fool. I will have my vengeance."

The wizard merely laughed, an arrogant mocking sound that drove her to mindless fury. Lunging at the wizard she was subdued with insulting ease, returning to the land of unconsciousness with alarming swiftness.

…

"We couldn't have missed them by more than a couple days" said Harry.

"How can you tell" said Ron looking around at the burned out houses that had once been homes.

"The tracks are old but not so old they can't be followed and there hasn't been any rain for at least a week."

"What do you think happened?" asked Hermione, fighting back tears at the sight of a child that had not escaped her burning home.

"Looks like a bloody dragon you ask me" said Ron, giving his expert opinion on the situation.

"Know, the scorch marks are all wrong for a dragon" said Harry, "A dragon would have strafed the place, long lines of fire, these are singular, target like fire bombs."

"Or fireballs" offered Hermione, filling in another piece of the puzzle.

"What, you think a wizard did this?" said Ron disbelieving.

"Not all wizards are good Ron" reminded Hermione.

"And even if it was they weren't alone" he said pointing to the mass of footprints that trailed out of the village, "only about half those tracks are human, the other half are definitely goblin."

"So a wizard with a bunch of goblins burned down this village and took everyone away" Ron summarized, "Why?"

"I don't know, but I doubt their intentions were magnanimous" said Harry.

"Can we catch them?" asked Hermione, looking resolved.

"If we hurry, they'll be on foot but it won't be easy going for us through the wood either" said Harry, turning back to where they'd left the horses.

"I'm sorry what now, why are we getting involved, no one's paying us for this" protested Ron.

"There are more important things in the world than money Ron" said Hermione sharply, gracefully swinging into her saddle.

"What, you think they've got food?"

"I sincerely doubt it Ron" said Harry.

…

A pox on all wizards the young dragon swore to herself. A pox on all goblins as well she added for good measure. It had been three days since she'd been taken prisoner by the wizard and his minions, three days trapped in a weak pitiful shell designed for nothing more glorious than being eaten by greater beings like she.

Every step was agony, every hour and endless suffering as her empty belly growled like some horrid beast that refused to be silent. She had come to the conclusion that if she ever did return to her natural form she would never leave it again, clearly the risk was far too great for the minor amusement of interacting with lesser beings.

…

"They passed through here, damn their making good time" cursed Harry, ducking another low branch.

"We could probably catch them faster on foot" said Hermione.

"No way am I doing that" said Ron, "I paid good money for this thing, ain't no way I'm just leavin him behind. Ain't that right buddy" he said, slapping the mule on the ass.

The mule took offense to the abuse and charged forward, right past a tree with a very low hanging branch.

"Well, still an improvement over Sir Fartsalot" said Harry, as Ron picked himself up off the ground.

…

It had been four days since her capture and Seraphina was beginning to break. The suffering of her body was beginning to affect her mind as well as she was starting to feel less like a dragon trapped in a human body and more like a human child that had once been a dragon. Things that had been once clear and simple were now clouded and muddled.

Her once inherent sense of superiority had faded some, kept alive only by the burning hatred inside her for her captors. There were moments she would look at them and imagine their broken bodies burning beneath her mighty feet, while others times she simply wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. It was an outrage, dragons did not cry, they did not fear, they were superior, the ultimate force.

But the more time went on the more such bravado faded, the more she longed for things like father and mother. Things she had never before even thought of, certainly not things she had ever desired. It was maddening, she was understood on an intellectual level she was losing her sense of self and though she clung to it as best she could she was losing her grip.

It was the pain that was doing it, the constant thrum of suffering that poured through her frail tiny body, so unlike her proper draconic form, her human body seemed built for suffering. Soon she feared it would be all she could remember, all she would ever know. Stubbornly she clung to an image, her true form standing over the accursed wizard, her fire melting his flesh like wax and charring his bones to cinders.

She clung to the image in her mind. It was a small comfort, a thing she had never needed before, but things were different now and she would do what she had to do, no matter how demeaning, no matter how pathetic she became she would survive and by all the stars in the heavens she would have crush that wizard under her heel if it was the last thing she ever did.

…

"We're close, tie up the horse here" said Harry, sliding silently from his saddle.

"How do ya know we're close?" asked Ron, trying to slide off his own mount and falling off when the irate beast moved.

"I can see a fire glowing up ahead. Might not be them but I'd be willing to bet we've finally caught up" he said, taking his bow in hand and creeping slowly into the wood.

"How many do you think there are?" whispered Hermione.

"I'd say at least thirty goblins" he replied.

"That many could be a problem" said Hermione thoughtfully.

"Cha, I could handle em" boasted Ron.

"All at once?" asked Harry.

"Sure."

"Without injuring any of the hostages?"

"Uh, well…"

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"I think a little reconnaissance might be in order, don't you agree Harry?" said Hermione.

"I think you might be right" he said, reaching into his special side pouch and removing a small statue.

…

She was cold, she had never been cold before. As a dragon the fire that burned within her very being kept her from ever being anything less than warm, as such cold was a phenomenon she was unaccustomed to and completely unprepared for. She looked at the others humans huddled together and felt a deep sense of longing.

Wouldn't it be nice, she thought, to be like them, all bunched together, snug and warm? Wouldn't it be nice to have a mother and a father to hold her, protect her against the chill, tell her everything would be alright? She longed for these things, mother, father, warmth, comfort, things no respectable dragon had ever desired let along longed for.

Her shame burned but it did nothing to warm her. In the darkness she spotted an owl flying over the camp that distracted her momentarily. It was a pretty creature, she thought, she had eaten such creatures before but found them mostly lacking, all feathers and no meat, she idly wondered what it would taste like in this form, or if she would even bother to taste it and not shove the whole thing down her gullet and into her ravenous gut.

…

"The hostages are all huddled together on the left. There are only two guard's watching them. I count twenty three around the fires, it's the tent that worries me though" said Harry, holding out his arm as Mother Owl came in for a landing, "I'm not sure how many are in there and worse, it sounds like they've got some of the female hostages in there with them."

"Oh no" gasped Hermione looking pale, as opposed to Ron who looked excited.

"Hey Harry, why don't you let me handle the tent" he offered.

Harry gave him a sidelong glance and shook his head, "Whatever."

Hermione scowled at the red head but let the matter be, "What do I do Harry?"

"I want you to protect the prisoners" he said, "I'll take out the guard's with my opening salvo but I can't say for sure the others won't try and kill them anyway. I need you to make sure that doesn't happen."

Hermione nodded, "Alright."

"Luna, you go with Hermione, watch her back and keep her safe."

The little fairy floated out of Harry's hood and gave her commander a salute before zipping over to her partner for the evening.

Finally, giving a forlorn sigh, he looked at Mother Owl and said, "Task complete."

In less than a moment the little owl had reverted to a small stone statue. With great care Harry placed it back into his special pouch with all the other statues like it, silently cursing the witch of Kumbra Wood for what she'd done, may her soul burn in hell, he thought.

"Alright, let's go."

…

Something was amiss. Her first clue had come from the two goblins left to guard them. One was clutching its throat while making a strange gurgling sound while the other had apparently lay down on its back and gone to sleep. Before Seraphina had time to ponder this peculiarity a scream came from the fires, she turned and saw one of the goblins had apparently fallen in and was even now running about engulfed in flame.

She found the whole thing highly amusing but wasn't given proper time to enjoy it when a new commotion erupted. Several of the other goblins had apparently fallen asleep and lay in strange positions she would have thought rather uncomfortable. The sound of an explosion came from the tent and that was when she saw him.

"He wore dark cloak that flared out behind him like a pair of wings. She did not understand the thing he was carrying but he she was quickly given a demonstration of its purpose. The stick with the feathers and what she could only assume was some sort of fang on the end flew from it like winged death, puncturing one of the goblins in a manner she knew to be fatal.

He was magnificent, a dealer of death, not so unlike a dragon he rained down death upon the pitiful creatures and when they managed to get too close there was a glint and a flash and then their heads were no longer attached. She watched with rapt attention at this fabulous man as he did what she herself was unable to do, kill. So enthralled was she by the carnage she almost missed the appearance of the wizard as he snuck up on her new favorite thing.

"Behind you!" she cried out.

The man had only time for a backward glance before the wizard cast his spell. A bolt of lightning exploded from his staff, missing the ranger who ducked to the side with expert timing.

Magnificent, she thought, truly magnificent.

…

Harry brushed of his near demise with practiced ease, ignoring the static from the passed spell easily having had much practice from training with Ron.

"So, the master finally shows his face" said Harry.

"You should not have involved yourself ranger, this was no concern of yours" said the wizard.

"Yes well, curse my nosey nature" he said, swiftly drawing his hatchet and killing another goblin before drawing, pulling and firing an arrow at the wizard in a single fluid motion.

"Pah, you think a little thing like that can hurt me" bragged the wizard, the arrow bouncing harmlessly off his shield.

"As a matter of fact" said Harry, drawing two arrows and launching them simultaneously.

The wizard shielded again, the arrow meant for his chest bouncing away, the other however sliding under the shield and into his foot. The wizard screamed in pain trying to yank his foot up but finding it anchored to the ground by the arrow.

"Yes, I do" said Harry with a smile of satisfaction.

The wizard, enraged by his pain threw a solid wall of force at the ranger, catching him off guard and snapping his bow in two while knocking him back as well. He landed hard momentarily stunned, giving the wizard enough time to free his foot and hobble over to the ranger.

"You" he fumed with almost palpable fury, "you will suffer for this insult."

"Why does that sound familiar" said the small girl sitting nearby.

"Silence you little wretch or you will share in his punishment" boomed the wizard.

"Not tonight" said Harry, dropping the small dirk in his sleeve into his hand and flinging it at the distracted wizard.

His shot was good, piercing the wizard's eye, drawing a shriek of pain and surprise from the horrid magic user. He stumbled back, losing his staff as he clawed at his face.

"You…, you will pay for this ranger. One day, I will make you pay" he cried.

Before Harry was able to make his feet, a strange portal opened, swallowing the wizard and then vanishing.

"Damn it all" he cursed, "craven cowardly bastard."

Turning to the little girl he saw her staring at him in awe. Used to such things by now he approached her and knelt down in front of her.

"Are you alright little miss?"

Her reply was not what he was expecting.

…

In a moment of clarity with the magnificent dealer of death kneeling before her she came to a conclusion. Perhaps it was the new form warping her judgment or perhaps it was simply her lack of experience that had made her so arrogant before meeting this man. In any case she knew what she wanted, and here it was all together in a glorious package of death and fury, all she had to do was claim it.

"Papa."


	13. Shifting shapes and changing forms

Shifting shapes and changing forms

…

There exist in the world magic's of ages long past, remnants of civilizations that have faded from the collective memory leaving behind little more than hints to tease the imagination. The Fount of Forms is one such piece of ancient magic inscribed with countless runes of a system long forgotten. It sits in a clearing surrounded by forest, with grass sprouting up between the cracks of the old brick flooring that once surrounded it.

The fountain itself was likely a marvel of craftsmanship in its day which seemed evident even now untold years later, though the exactness of that craftsmanship had faded a bit. There were cracks all around the base and the head piece was completely gone, destroyed by time or stolen in a moment of greed, who could say. The fountain looked old, weathered, surrounded by the feel of an ancient mysterious thing.

Of course as such there were numerous stories about what it did and why it did it. Some said the fount was a center for chaos, changing ones form at random. Others claimed it saw the true nature of a thing and gave one the form that reflected that. Others still said there was some quintessential piece missing that would allow a person to control the change and choose a form to their liking.

Needless to say, no one really knew but people were willing to believe whatever they wanted to believe, and after all, is that not how legends are formed?

…

"So this is it?" said Hermione.

"The Fount of Forms" said Harry.

"Doesn't look like much" said Ron, clearly unimpressed.

"Are we stopping here for the night papa?" inquired Seraphina.

"No Sera" said Harry, sliding down out of his saddle, "I don't want the horses anywhere near that thing."

"What're you doing Harry?" Hermione asked.

"There's an alchemist in the next town I heard will pay a handsome sum for water from the Fount of Forms collected at the pinnacle of a full moon when the fount's magic is said to be at its strongest."

"We'll make camp further up the road" said Hermione.

"And I'll come find you when I'm done" agreed Harry.

"Papa" said Seraphina as she stared at the magical fountain, "do you think that fountain could fix me?"

Ron and Hermione both looked uneasy at this question. Harry looked at the fountain, watching as a squirrel jumped in only for a robin to fly out a moment later.

"No Sera I don't think so" he replied.

"Why not?" she asked innocently.

"Well, look at it this way, you are a dragon in a little girl, um overcoat let' s call it" he said, "Now, we can't be sure that if you used the fountain that it would simply change the overcoat and not the dragon wearing it. Would you be a dragon who had changed into a bird, or would you simply 'be' a bird?"

The little dragon girl mulled this over for a moment before giving a decisive nod, "Thank you papa" she said.

"You're welcome Sera" he said, giving Strider a firm pat on the rear, "go on now."

Strider, being the intelligent creature that it was understood its masters command without explanation and began a pleasant trot down the road which the others followed a moment later.

…

Once again Seraphina found her choice of parental unit to have been superb. Left to her own devices she might well have leapt into the fountain without properly considering the situation and come out worse than she already was. She still did not fully understand these humans and their relationships but she was at least beginning to understand the importance of the father to a daughter.

Yes, she had chosen well, even if she couldn't say much for his choice in traveling companions, she thought sourly, glancing at the redheaded 'wizard' riding the highly intelligent mule. She found the creature highly intelligent because in the same position she would have been stubborn and belligerent too.

…

"Ah, the joys of fatherhood" Harry mused sarcastically.

Luna merely patted his head in understanding.

"Well Luna, I'd say we've got more than a few hours to wait, watcha wanna do?"

She pondered this for a moment, an activity that involved various positions which Harry found absolutely hilarious, till at last she came to a decision. Pointing excitedly to the fountain she chimed at briefly and looked at him expectantly.

"You want to watch the fountain and see what goes in and comes out?" he guessed.

She nodded in the affirmative.

"Well why not, could be fun."

As it turned out, it was fun, for the first half hour. After that the tedium began to set it. Much of that had to do with the limited variety of things going in and out. Various forms of rodents became various forms of bird and vice versa, though not on a consistent scale it still got boring very quickly. By the fifth hour as the moon was rising high and they were chewing slowly through some jerky they had basically lost all interest, which was good as the comings and goings had basically fallen away to nothing.

"You suppose it's like that every day?" Harry wondered aloud.

Luna gave no answer as she gnawed viciously on the piece of dried meat growling like a hungry dog. Harry chuckled, watching Luna attack her food was always fun to watch and she seemed to have just as much fun doing it.

As the moon approached its zenith a fox appeared from the woods and approached the fountain. It stopped at the edge and looked up to the moon. Luna continued to gnaw on her dinner apparently having not noticed the fox but Harry watched intently. Why didn't it jump in, what was it waiting for.

The answer came as the moon reached its peak and the waters of the fountain began to glow. The fox slid gracefully into the waters and vanished. Harry was awestruck a moment later when a voluptuous woman with short hair the same color as the fox rose up out of the water. It was at this point she seemed to notice him.

Slowly, cautiously, she approached him, dropping onto all fours in a strange parody of a quadruped, she sniffed him. He remained perfectly still, confused by her and more than a little distracted he almost didn't notice when she gave him an experimental lick on the cheek. Staring into his eyes she leaned in as if to kiss him, then swiped the jerky hanging from his mouth and darted away into the wood.

The sound of Luna laughing in his ear brought him back to reality, "well, that was um… yeah."

Carefully filling the phial he had brought he had just finished corking it and placing it in his pouch when he heard someone say, "Is this it?"

He turned to see two women, or at least that's what he thought they were, covered in cloth and bandages approaching the fountain.

"Of course this is it what else would it be" said one in a harsh voice.

"If you're looking for the Fount of Forms, you have found it" said Harry in order to avert a possible argument.

"Gods be praised" declared the other in a far kinder voice, her jubilation evident.

"After all this time" said the other in a tone Harry found somewhat off-putting.

They approached the fountain cautiously, staring over the edge into the enchanted waters.

"Do… do you think it will work, I mean, will it really make us…" said the kinder one.

"I don't care what it makes us" said the harsh one, "anything is better than this."

At this confession Harry notice a few exposed pieces of flesh, discolored, black and purple. He suddenly understood just what these women were and just why they were there. He had heard many rumors concerning the fountain, one of which being that a person who was pure of heart could be changed into something beautiful. He hadn't put much thought into it given his own angle of interest but given the two lepers before him, he understood perfectly what they hoped to accomplish.

Despite her open admittance of their state, the harsh one seemed equally as wary of entering as the kind one, so, she did what many would have done, "Well, go on" she said, giving her companion a hard shove into the waters.

Unprepared the poor woman toppled in, vanishing beneath the glowing aqua. She emerged a moment later hacking and coughing.

"What… what did you do that for" she exclaimed, trying to clear her windpipe.

Her only response was a startled gasp. Her hood had fallen away somewhere in the water revealing what lay beneath. Her hands went to her face, then she began tearing at her cloths and bandages until she was completely naked. She examined herself, every inch of pure silky unblemished skin. She reached up to her head, ran her hands through the long raven tresses. Her look of shock slowly began to change. She beamed, she squealed in delight, the laughed hysterically.

In her excitement she latched onto a stunned Harry and kissed him fiercely. Harry was too shocked to try and stop her, yes that's what he'd say if anyone asked, shock.

"You seem happy" he said when she finally released his lips.

The laughed gaily, "All my prayers have been answered. At long last, I can live again."

Distracted by the very happy, very naked, woman in his arms he almost missed the sound of another splash as the other woman took the plunge. What came out was equally as shocking but in a whole different way. She seemed to understand this quickly, in truth it would have been hard not to. It was no beauty that rose from the magic fountain but a monster, skin black and hard, hands unnaturally long and sharp like blades, her whole body in fact had become somewhat sharp and angular.

Harry could practically see the woman's sanity slipping away as the reality of her situation sank in. Then she spotted the other woman and her eyes narrowed.

"YOU!" she growled in an inhuman voice, "You did this to me. You tainted the waters. This is all your fault" she screamed.

The monster lunged ready to skewer the woman on her new claws only to be intercepted by Luna. The little fairy girl stopped the charge but was quickly swatted out of the way by a razor sharp hand, slicing her wings and drawing blood along the meatier parts.

"LUNA!" Harry yelled but was then forced to put himself between the dark haired woman and the bladed one.

Without his weapons he could do little more than hold up his arms and block her attack. Her fingers dug into his leather bracers, tearing long gashes through them instead of his forearms.

"You won't stop me, I'll kill you both!"

She was unnaturally strong and Harry wasn't sure he could stop her. Fortunately, he didn't have to.

*WHAM*

The attack sent her sprawling, she looked up just in time to receive another bashing with the rock. She rolled away, dazed but relatively unhurt. Her vision blurred a bit but she could still make out a pale figure standing next to the man and the traitorous bitch she arrived with.

"Care to try that again" said the pale figure, her tone indicating what she thought her chances were.

With an anguished scream the bladed woman turned and fled.

The danger passed, Harry took stock of the situation and only got as far as the long sumptuous legs of the pale skinned woman before something hit him (metaphorically).

"Luna?"

"Hullo Harry" said Luna, turning to face him, and in turn give him a full frontal.

"Uh, Luna, you look, um" he stuttered.

Luna didn't seem to notice his stuttering and was quick to invade his personal space, "Harry, have you gotten shorter."

Harry relaxed a little at the girls quirky personality, "No Luna" he said, "You've gotten taller."

"Huh, so I have. Must've hit my growth spurt" she said as if it were the obvious logical reason.

Harry merely shook his head, to relieved they were both still alive to be even a little annoyed at how lightly Luna was taking her sudden transformation or notice when she spotted the other woman who had stood by quietly through the whole exchange.

"You" Luna said, pointing at her, "I saw what you did."

"Saw what I, I don't know what you mean" she said meekly, shrinking away from the suddenly domineering girl.

"Don't you play coy with me" said Luna, towering over the woman despite being no taller than her, "I like to share my things as much as the next girl but a certain amount of permission is required first."

"What now?" said Harry having gotten lost along the way.

"Now I understand you were excited" said Luna magnanimously, throwing her arm around the woman's shoulder much to her surprise, "and he is after all rather pleasing to, to look at" she said losing her train of thought as she admired the black haired ranger, "wait, what was I saying, oh it doesn't matter."

"Would now be a good time to address the fact that you are both naked?" ventured Harry.

Luna looked at him for a moment before turning her gaze downward at herself then over to the other woman, "Well, what do you know about that, Harry, we're naked" she said.

"Yes Luna, yes you are" Harry agreed tiredly.

"Yes we are" she agreed, pondering something for a moment before whispering into the other woman's ear.

"Um, does one of you want to wear my cloak or I…"

"Harry, we've come to a decision" said Luna, "take off your cloths."

Harry blinked, "Harry do what now?"

"We're naked Harry, but you're not, so you have to get naked or people might think you're strange. Come on now don't be difficult."

Harry wasn't exactly sure what mental process had brought Luna to this conclusion and it hurt his brain to even ponder on it, "Luna, I'm not going to…" he started.

"Looks like he's going to be difficult, only one thing for it."

As one the two women tackled him to the ground and began grasping at the buttons, clasps and other various devices that held his outfit together.

"Hey, now stop that, Luna would you please… Hey now, that is not clothing" he protested.

"Well, getting big like this made me hungry" said Luna, "And I always knew you kept a nice big sausage tucked away down here."


	14. I see, Trouble

I see Trouble

…

Ocularus was a strange name for a town, thought Harry, but strange name or not he was glad to see it. It had been three days since the incident at the Fount of Forms and his weariness was beginning to tell. While Luna had adapted to her new size with little fanfare, at least after that first night, the other woman, Emille, had reacted a little differently. Finally able to actually touch another person again she did so whenever possible, primarily with Harry.

Hermione had scolded the woman at every turn but she seemed completely unperturbed by it. Ron in typical Ron fashion was jealous that Harry was getting all the attention and Seraphina was expressing much the same attitude as Luna though for different reasons. Was not her father the most prime specimen of his kind, why should it be a surprise that the females of his species were drawn to him then?

Harry wasn't sure if it was a compliment so he didn't ask, foolishly leaving the little dragon girl primarily in the care of the new human sized Luna who, as he had been told the previous evening, had been adopted as the dragons mother. At that point Harry had been too tired to do more than nod.

They stopped outside the first inn they came to and stabled their mounts. Luna's caused a bit of a ruckus by its mere presence and Harry really wasn't surprised, its presence had caused a bit of a ruckus the first time he'd seen it. Waking up with two naked women to find a black horse with a crimson mane and tail staring down at you with glowing red eyes was enough to make a man wish to never wake up again.

Luna had seemed pleased and before he could even ask, she'd mounted the nightmare bareback and been on her way. He was almost certain she had done it on purpose but he'd been too busy try to get dressed and fend off Emille that he hadn't had time to think about it then or since.

"Alright" said Hermione in her best commanders voice, "first order of business, buy you two some proper cloths" she said indicating Emille and Luna who were conveniently standing together. "Ron I want you to…"

"Goin to the pub" he grumbled without so much as looking back.

"What, now wait a minute" she protested but it was too late, he was already gone.

"What's he so surly for?" asked Emille.

"Nothing you need be concerned with" said Luna.

"He is a wizard, that's just how they are" said Seraphina.

Harry shook his head at the two females before turning to Hermione, "I have an alchemist to find and a bow to replace" he said, "I'll meet you all back here around noon."

"But Harry, I… and he's gone too" she sighed, crestfallen.

"So, you were going to take us shopping then?"

Hermione looked at the two women and one small girl and shuddered. Boyish she was not but the only kind of shopping she personally enjoyed involve things you could read. By the over-excited bouncing from Luna, the ever-present cheerfulness of Emille and the wide-eyed curiosity sometimes displayed by Seraphina, Hermione just knew this was going to be a very long morning.

…

"Well, I must say the Fount of Forms certainly lives up to its reputation."

Harry snorted and gave a weak smile. He had just finished informing the Alchemist, Fin as he'd introduced himself, of the events surrounding his acquisition of the enchanted waters.

"I have to tell you, I was beginning to think no one would ever get this for me" he said, admiring the glowing vial.

"Why not go get it yourself then, really not all that far?" asked Harry, looking at the alchemist who appeared to be in reasonable good shape.

"Oh goodness no, I do not travel well, or at all if I can help it" he said scandalized, "my place is hear among my cauldrons and beakers."

"Speaking of cauldrons and beakers" said Harry, "I heard a rumor about you, and a certain ritual you had."

"Oh, which one?" asked Fin.

"Apparently, you gave perfect sight to a man that had been almost completely blind."

"Ah, not true, he was completely blind."

"And the perfect sight?" asked Harry.

"That part was accurate" admitted Fin.

"Could you do it again, say for someone who is not quite blind?" there was a hidden hint of hope to the question.

"Certainly I could, I mean in theory it's absolutely possible" he said.

Harry sighed, "I'm sensing a but."

The alchemist nodded, "It's actually a ritual and a potion. The ritual part is easy enough to put together but the potion takes a week to brew and some of the ingredients are very rare, very expensive."

"And I don't suppose you might happen to have all the ingredients on hand?" as if he even had to ask.

"Sadly know, though I'm sure they could be found easily enough as I said they would be very expensive. The man I did this for was a wealthy merchant, he could afford to throw around that kind of money."

"What kind of money?" asked Harry, ready to cringe.

"Three hundred gold."

*Initiate cringe*

"That's a fair bit of change isn't it" said Harry suddenly feeling very tired again.

"Indeed it is, however, if you happen to come across it by all means come back. In the meantime, here is the fifteen I promised for the water" said Fin handing Harry a small pouch.

"Pleasure doing business with you" said Harry.

…

"Three hundred gold?" exclaimed Hermione.

"That's what the man said" spoke Harry from behind his mug.

"That's highway robbery" she declared indignantly.

"But how can that be, he's right here in town?" asked Luna.

"Wha…, Luna that's not what I… oh never mind" she said flopping down into her chair.

"We do not have this much money papa?" Seraphina inquired.

"No Sera" said Harry, "We might have had fifty gold between us when we came into town but I imagine a good portion of that has been spent. Especially since I don't see Ron which means he's still in the process of spending."

"Or passed out in an alley" said Hermione vindictively.

"Mm" Harry nodded, "By the way where has Emille gotten off to" he asked discreetly glancing around.

"No idea" said Hermione.

"We lost her to some troll with biceps as big as my head" said Luna.

'Troll' mouthed Harry, Hermione shook her head in the negative, "Well anyway, it was a nice dream but it's just not going to happen."

"I wouldn't discard the possibility just yet."

All four at the table turned to look at the newest participant in the conversation.

"And who might you be sir" Harry asked of the distinguished looking gentlemen with the strange looking metal staff.

"Permit me to introduce myself, I am Zedd, Lord Zedd, and I have a proposition for you."

…

"Harry, I don't trust him" said Hermione as the cantered down the road.

"I know."

"I mean just the way he looked at us, made my skin crawl."

"I know."

"I think this is a really bad idea, we really shouldn't…"

"Cleric" barked Seraphina, "he knows, did you not hear him the first time."

Hermione looked ready to cry at the rebuke, "It's alright Sera" said Harry, "this is just how she copes with stress."

"I wish she would cope with her stress more quietly, the wizard is already loud enough" she said.

Harry really couldn't argue with her on that point. Ron was ploughing along on the back of his mule moaning and groaning like the hand of the reaper hung over him.

"What's his problem anyway, he's usually more talkative when he's drunk?" asked Harry.

"Blue balls" said Luna.

"He was attempting to copulate with a female when we retrieved him" said Seraphina.

Apparently hearing them he moaned all the louder which made them all cringe.

*WHANG*

"There, much better" said Seraphina as she and Luna sped up to ride with Harry and Hermione.

"Not that I mind the quiet but I really don't think she should be doing that all the time" said Hermione disapprovingly.

When Harry remained silent she pressed, "Aren't you going to say something?"

He looked at Hermione, than at Seraphina, "Sera, you shouldn't hit Ron with the frying pan" he said causing Hermione to smile, "You might dent it on his head and we can't afford to be replacing it all the time."

Seraphina nodded in understanding, "I'm sorry papa, I'll find something free to do it with the next time he annoys me."

"Well that's alright then" said Harry.

"Harry!" Hermione protested.

"Hermione, if all the drink hasn't already killed every brain cell in his head I don't think the frying pan is going to accomplish it."

"That's not the point, you shouldn't be encouraging bad behavior" she harped.

"She's right you know" said Luna, surprising Hermione, "Usually when someone annoys you its best just to ignore them."

"Does that work?" asked Seraphina.

Luna shrugged, "If at first you don't succeed let go of your grip on reality and it won't bother you anymore."

Hermione scoffed at Luna's nonsense but was interrupted by Harry, "STOP!"

Pulling their horses to a halt he ignored the fuming Cleric, dismounted and stepped over to a series of markings in the road.

"This is where it happened" he said, crouching down to examine them more closely.

"Your certain" asked Luna, "doesn't look like much of a scuffle."

"That's because it wasn't" said Harry, "there was no raid and no fight like the carrier said. It was a hand off, a planned exchange."

"So the one paid to bring the artifact to Lord Zedd was in fact paid twice" surmised Luna.

"That would be my guess" said Harry, turning and swinging back up onto his horse with practiced ease, "They've got a three day head start on us, we need to get going."

…

Their target hadn't made much distance with his three day head start as the found the strange hairy man not but a few hours later. He put up no resistance as they approached appearing to be in a deep melancholy of some sort.

"The stone, it's gone" he said sourly.

"Gone where?" asked Hermione.

"How should I know" he exclaimed bitterly, "do I look like I'm keeping track of it."

Hermione was taken aback at his vehemence but Harry thought he understood and came at things from a different angle.

"Who took it?"

If anything this question only seemed to make him angrier, "rotten traitor, pathetic blue… stump! Partners for years and then this, unforgivable!" he shrieked.

"Your partner betrayed you and took it for himself?"

"Bashed me over the head and ran off, squat little bastard, hope he falls and smashes it to pieces" said the hairy man furiously.

"Which way did he go?" asked Harry.

"That way" he said, pointing in the direction, "He has a two day head start on you though if you want to catch him."

"Is he mounted?"

"No, and he isn't a terribly fast runner but he never gets tired either so he has no need to stop and rest. He's probably still running even now."

…

Turned out when they caught the stumpy blue ogre two days later he was not running, nor was he conscious. By the time they were able to rouse him though he seemed more than ready to talk.

"Great golden monkey faced creep, flew down out of nowhere, never even saw im comin" he said.

"Where'd he go?" asked Hermione.

The blue ogre turned to the craggy peak and pointed, "Up there."

"Oh well isn't that just bloody wonderful" griped Ron.

…

In the end Ron was more than happy to spend all day climbing the mountain, leaving his mule alone with the other horses as well as Luna and Seraphina who remained to watch them. Anything to get away from the evil little dragon girl and her frying pan he reasoned.

They discovered what they assumed to be their quarry about half way up sitting on a rock, leaning against his sword with dried blood smeared down the rock from where it had dripped off his back.

"It was the bony one" he said, "I was prepared for the scorpion girl but I hadn't thought him smart enough to find me."

"Which way did he go?"

"Across the mountain and down the other side, I would have gone after him but he cut off my wings."

"Yeesh, what a mess" commented Ron.

The golden armored monkey simply shrugged, "They will return, but not soon enough for me to catch him."

…

Down the mountain was much easier than up the mountain, a little too easy at some points where they were forced to catch a tumbling Ron lest he roll all the way down. Eventually however they did make it and low and behold, there lay what looked like a skeleton wearing armor also made of bones, with a sword that too looked to be made of bones.

"Ya know, I'm beginning to detect a pattern here" said Hermione.

…

"It was the scorpion wench that got me" he said when he finally came around, "thought the monkey had already got her, wasn't even watching" he admitted shamelessly.

"I don't suppose you saw which way she went" said Hermione impatiently.

"Nope" he replied which caused Hermione to groan, "coarse I didn't need to see it, I know where she's goin."

"Where?"

"Her fortress of course."

…

After retrieving their companions and their mounts they made for the scorpion girls fortress. It was two days hard ride to the fortress and they were received amicably, which surprised them all.

"Yes, I have the stone."

The group as a whole breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, no more people hopping.

"We'll be taking it then" said Ron happily.

"No, I don't think so."

"What, but it's not yours ya thief" shouted Ron in protest.

"Nor is it yours" she shot back, "it is however an artifact of my lost mistress, a precious keepsake I see no reason to part with."

"Oh yeah, well how bout I give you one" said Ron, his short temper having been worn even shorter in the past days finally expiring.

The lightning bolt flew straight and true, a spell he'd mastered long ago. It melted the throne she where she had been perched but missed her entirely. She was above him before he could blink, swinging her strange weapon down to cleave his head in two when another weapon intercepted it. It was Harry's hatchet meeting her downward swing with an upward swing, the two strokes reached a stalemate long enough for Ron to stumble out of the way and re-aim his staff.

"NO!" Harry barked the command, "We are not thieves."

"Please be reasonable" pleaded Hermione, "There must be something we could work out."

The scorpion girl gave a disdainful sniff at the cowering wizard before turning on her heel and sauntering back to her ruined throne, "I really can't imagine what. I want for nothing I cannot provide myself, what else could you possibly offer me."

"Something you can't get yourself" said Luna with an impish grin.

The scorpion girl looked intrigued and Harry felt an unexplainable sense of dread.

…

"I must say, I'm impressed" said Zedd as he admired the ovoid red jewel.

"I'm so happy" said Harry, the only other one in the room.

"How exactly did you get it from the scorpion girl did you say?"

Harry flinched, "I don't want to talk about it."

Zedd chuckled giving the ranger a knowing look, "still, your tenacity is impressive. Most would have given up well before they ever reached the fortress, you are a rare breed ranger."

"You're too kind" said Harry, ignoring the flattery, "So what's so special about this gem anyway, doesn't look like much."

"It is the final piece in a magnificent puzzle. With this I shall finally be able to reach the prize I have coveted for so very long."

"Still doesn't look like much" said Harry, his weariness telling as he began acting like Ron.

"It is only a small piece of something else. Would you like to see the whole thing?"

"Sure, why not" he said carelessly.

… To be continued


	15. Dealing with Dryads

Dealing with Dryads

…

"Aw, why do I have to get the wood?" whined Ron.

"Because it is your turn, now stop whining" ordered Hermione as she set about her own task setting up camp for the night.

"I do not understand why we must continue to tolerate the wizard" said Seraphina as said wizard stomped off into the forest.

"He's our friend" said Hermione simply as though that explained it all.

"He is not my friend" she stated, "His mere existence annoys me, even you must admit his lack of redeeming qualities."

"It doesn't matter that he might annoy me sometimes" she said, "Friends can look past things like that."

"I think you might have friends mistaken with parents" said Luna, "or perhaps they changed the meaning of friend when I wasn't looking" she mused.

"He is intolerable" said Seraphina, "if I were my proper size I would eat him and be done with it."

Hermione was about ready to scream, her nerves frayed from having to deal with Ron and then having to try and defend Ron, all within five minutes.

"You can't eat someone just because they annoy you Sera" said Harry.

"Why not?"

"Because," he said, rising from the small fire he had started, "if everyone simply ate the smaller things that annoyed them eventually even you would come across something bigger that found you annoying. It sets a bad precedence" he explained.

Her expression said she clearly hadn't thought of it that way, "I still do not like him."

Harry nodded patting her on the head, "I completely understand."

"Can I still hit him with the frying pan?"

"No Sera."

"But why, it is very efficient?"

"Because if you keep doing it he'll start to expect it and it will become less efficient."

…

"Send me to get wood, *grumble grumble* their stupid wood alright, *bitch grumble whine*" expressed Ron, spotting a likely candidate and readying a lightning bolt.

…

All heads in the camp turned at the sound of destructive magic being cast. Hermione tried not to grind her teeth.

"A lightning bolt, of all the… what is that 'boy' getting into now."

An ear-piercing shriek rent the air a moment later and a new thought entered her mind, "By the gods, what has that boy 'done' this time."

"I swear we can't leave him alone for ten minutes" said Harry dashing into the woods, the others following close behind.

The forest around them seemed alive as they charged in to find the red haired idiot and the further they went the more that seemed to be a literal thing. The trees themselves seemed to move in ways trees were never meant to move. They became separated when a pair of branches swung down to block their path and Harry managed to get past them, leaving the others stuck on the other side.

Fortunately they could still see through and they spotted Ron, jumping and hopping around, dodging what looked to be animated roots, trying to grab him and pull him down. Just what had he done to turn the whole forest against him?

…

Harry saw the cause almost immediately. She was in a more wooded form than the last one he'd seen but he still recognized the nature of the beast, a dryad. And given the nature of the beast he had a pretty good idea what had happened as well and what she was trying to do to Ron.

He never stopped running, leaping the undulating roots, dodging swinging branches all the while charging strait for the source. She saw him coming and a pair of branches swung down to block him. He leapt, up and over without so much as slowing down, and then he was on her. She was light, he pressed her hard into the nearest tree and held her there.

"STOP!" he commanded.

Everything froze, the sudden halt causing Ron to trip and fall.

"You dare order me to stop?" growled the dryad as struggled against him.

"Consider it a polite request" he said holding her firmly despite the squirming, his tone somewhat less than polite.

"I will not consider it, that bastard tried to kill me and you are helping him" she shouted.

"He is my friend" he felt a little stupid using that as a justification but he really had no better reason.

"Well your friend tried to destroy my tree."

"Crazy bint, gettin all worked up over a tree" shouted Ron.

"She's a dryad Ron, destroy her tree and she dies" said Harry.

"Oh yeah" he said looking at the tree with intent and raising his staff.

"Ron STOP!" Harry barked, surprising the wizard, "I swear Ron, you do that and 'I' will kill you."

The fury in his statement and the green flash of his eyes sent a chill down the spine of Ronald Bilius Weasley and for a moment he forgot how to even use magic.

"Understand, what he did he did so out of ignorance, not malice" Harry explained.

"His intent means nothing to me" she said, all her attention on Harry, "recompense must be made."

"Then I will make it" said Harry quickly, "take me in his stead."

…

"Harry NO!" Hermione cried.

He was doing it again, throwing himself in harm's way with no thoughts to his own wellbeing. Dammit Harry, no.

…

The dryad considered the offer, glancing at the still cowering wizard then back to the far more intense man in front of her, "Very well" she said, "You stay, the others will go, now."

Saying this the trees returned to their natural states and Ron, seeing his chance made a dash for the others.

"Harry" Hermione called mournfully.

"Just go Hermione, I'll handle this."

…

"So, you're going to handle me are you?" said the dryad once they were alone.

"I think that's exactly what 'you' want me to do" he shot back.

"Humpf, how presumptuous" she said haughtily.

"You can act all you like but I can tell now that we're alone you're enjoying this, just a little" he said with a smirk.

She gave him an evil smile and arched her back pushing out her chest towards him, "I am not enjoying this" she said.

He leaned in closer, nose to nose "Are you enjoying 'this'?" he asked.

"No" she whispered.

"Well, how about this?" he said, and pressed his lips to hers.

They were hard and wooden, but he persisted, she moaned quietly and her lips softened. After a moment as she began to express her pleasure more vocally the rest of her began to soften as well as hard wooden skin melted away into soft supple flesh.

…

"Just what the hell did you think you were doing" screamed Hermione when they reached their campsite.

"What, I was just getting the firewood like 'you' told me to" he shot back accusingly.

"Since when does collecting firewood involve lightning bolts?"

"Hey you said get wood, I was getting wood. Geez you act like this is my fault" he said stubbornly.

Seraphina held up her pan but Luna stopped her, watching Hermione slowly lose control of her fury, her magic rippling around her, stirring the wind in ever growing gusts.

"You, pathetic, ignorant, Self-absorbed, Mule-HEADED CRETIN" she bellowed, her magic amplifying the physical shock of her voice, "BECAUSE OF YOU, MY BEST FRIEND MAY WELL BE RIPPED TO TINY PIECES AND USED TO FERTILIZE THE FOREST."

The sheer power of her vocal assault had Ron on the ground, staring at her in abject horror. Reigning in her magic and her temper she glared icily at the wizard, so much so frost actually began to appear on the ground around him.

"Make no mistake, Ronald Bilius Weasley, if he dies, what I do to you will be a thousand thousand times worse than that which was done to him" she growled, her lip beginning to quiver, "If he dies…"

She could hold back the tears no longer. She turned and fled, leaving the stunned wizard to ponder his predicament with his usual level of intelligence.

"Cor, bloody women, must be on the rag" he said aloud.

*WHANG*

"Was that alright, I don't think he was expecting it?" said Seraphina, holding her very sturdy frying pan.

"Yes dear, I think that was just fine" said Luna, ignoring Ron entirely and looking to where Hermione had run off to.

…

She couldn't think about it, she didn't want to think about it, she couldn't help but think about it. For so many years the one constant in her life had been Harry. Sweet noble wonderful Harry, her rock, her strength, even as he struggled to overcome the multitude of trials thrown at him he had never let her down, not really.

It just didn't seem to be in his nature to let others fight if he could help it, stupid perhaps but she couldn't help but see it as anything less than heroic. That's what he was really, a hero, her hero, and though he would undoubtedly deny it she knew the truth. And it was that very heroic nature that was going to get him killed, there was little doubt in her mind about this fact either.

"Hermione?"

Hermione sniffled and turned away to hide it, "Luna, I really don't want to talk right now."

Luna nodded, "Talking isn't really what you need right now" she agreed.

Hermione was surprised when the pale fae girl came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her in a hug. It was so unexpected she didn't know how to react so she simply sniffled some more, then began to cry again.

"It's okay, let it out" Luna cooed soothingly.

She began to weep, spinning around and burying her face in the other girls shoulder, bawling in earnest. She couldn't even realistically contemplate a world without Harry and the reality of the situation stole ripped at her heart.

"He's going to die" she cried, "He's going to die and there's nothing I can do to save him."

"Oh, I wouldn't be too worried about Harry" said Luna, which brought Hermione's emotions to a grinding halt.

"What" she asked numbly, staring puffy eyed at the pale girl.

"Harry is many things but stupid is not one of them" she said, "He never would have taken Ron's place unless he thought he could handle things."

"What do you mean, handle things, he's completely unarmed, she has an entire forest" babbled Hermione, her emotions running away with her reasoning faculties.

"He'll 'handle' things" she repeated, "you'd be amazed at the things that man can do with just his hands."

…

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see?" she said with a playful smirk.

Having, soothed, the dryad after her near death experience, he'd found her to be quite playful as well as exceptionally beautiful. Gone was the hard bark and sharp leaves to reveal long raven hair and soft olive skin. He'd have been happy to follow her plump round derriere forever if only she'd let him but she, the little tease, kept dipping out of sight, forcing him to catch up.

The sound of running water caught his ear and it was then a moment later that he came to a river. Standing in the river was the dryad, naked of course, holding an urn which she then tipped over her head. The water glimmered in the fading light, casting her in gold, the water clinging to her skin and sparkling like tiny stars.

She looked at him and smiled her impish little smile.

"Is this what you wanted me to see?" he asked, casually leaning against a nearby tree.

"No" she said nonchalantly, glancing at the river till she spotted something approaching, "Ah, here she comes."

Harry watched as the water rose up, an unexplainable wave, circling the dryad before slowly resolving into a humanoid shape. A hand of water caressed the dryad and the humanoid resolved into a very human, very female form. She was a half head taller than the dryad, her skin paler which contrasted with her hair which was just as dark. Where the dryad had been more rounded and voluptuous the newcomer was more willowy, her face more slender and serious, her breasts not as large but more perky, and by the gods what a fabulous arse.

"I wanted you to meet my friend" said the dryad, wrapping her arms around the other woman intimately.

The water girl looked at him, her lips quirking into the barest hint of a smile, a smile that practically screamed, "Come hither, if you dare."

Harry couldn't help but smile back.

…

Ron Weasley was thinking. Usually not an activity he relished if there wasn't a chess board in front of him but given his recent dressing down and the concussion that followed, he supposed perhaps it might do him some good. Of course it would have to be on a subject that had vexed men since time began, that being of women and their peculiar ways.

It didn't help that three such creatures sat on the other side of the fire, one of them occasionally throwing dirty looks his way while the other two seemed content to forget he existed. Ron didn't like being forgotten, people had been forgetting him all his life in favor of his older and more interesting brothers. It wasn't fair. It wasn't his fault he was the youngest. It wasn't his fault all his brothers had been awesome at everything without even trying. It certainly wasn't his fault he wasn't the ever so special first girl in generations, though on second thought he was probably lucky in that respect, bloody loons the lot of them.

But really, how could he be blamed for expecting a little recognition. He was a wizard, and wizards were awesome. Sure Malfoy was a wizard but he was an exception to the rule, Crabbe and Goyle too. And Parkinson. In fact anyone in Slytherin house. Come to think of it, the puffs were pretty useless too. And those frenchies hadn't been all that impressive either, even if they were hot. And…

…

Hermione glared at Ron. She hadn't shouted at him again since nearly screaming him into the ground and he had wisely kept his distance. Her explosion that afternoon had brought to light several things she realized she'd never addressed before, in particular things like just how she felt about Harry and their relationship. It was clear that Luna had some claim of an intimate nature though the incident with the warrior Scorpina had proved she wasn't averse to sharing.

Hermione didn't know how she felt about that, given how she herself was raised she would readily admit she would never have considered such a relationship even a remote possibility with any other man. But Harry was not any other man and she knew that somewhere within him was a deep well of love, it was what drove him to do the stupidly heroic things he did.

It was what allowed him to so readily accept Luna despite her eccentricities, to aid a group of Halflings after they'd tried to kill him, to save a group of children after one had tried to rob him. It was what allowed him to forgive her multitude of annoying little quirks that had driven away every other person that she might have called friend.

Could she ever have a relationship with Harry that was more than friends?

Probably.

Would it be the kind she had always envisioned herself having?

Probably not.

Could she live with that?

Hmmmm, check back later.

…

Luna Lovegood was thinking. I wonder what Harry's doing right now? She then began thinking about all the things he might be doing. Luna Lovegood blushed. Oh my but he must be busy.

…

"Hermione… Hermione."

She swatted drowsily at the offending had that continued to shake her gently. It was much too early for Harry to be waking her up.

Wait a second.

"Harry" she cried, hurling herself at her not dead friend.

"And good morning to you" he said, catching her easily with his one free hand.

Having reaffirmed that it was not a dream and her best friend was alive she then proceeded to beat the stupid boy for making her worry like that.

"Big, stupid, boy, worried, sick, stupid, prat" she exclaimed with every swing.

Harry deciding he'd had enough grabbed her up in a bear hug, trapping her violent arms so they couldn't hurt him anymore.

"Let me go. Let me go you insensitive jerk I'm not done with you" she raged and ranted.

Sitting next to Luna as she prepared breakfast Seraphina looked on perplexed.

"Mama, shouldn't the Cleric be happy that papa is back? Why does she act angry? I'm confused" she said as she watched Hermione return to hugging the daylights out of the ranger.

"Hmmm" Luna nodded sagely, "Love just has that effect on some people my dear" she said, "Probably the wrackspurts."

…

"Do you have any idea how worried I was" she cried, wetting his chest with her eyes.

"Hmmm, more than the maze but less than the dragon" he guessed.

She pulled away and looked up at his big smiling face, then smacked him in the chest, "Smartass" she said, though finding his smile a bit infectious.

Harry laughed, the sound of which made her heart soar, she almost missed what he was carrying.

"Where did you get that?" she asked, indicating the bow he now held.

Seeming to have just noticed it, "Oh this, just a little present from my new friend."

Hermione gaped, "that is just… I don't even know… how?"

Harry chuckled at his friend, then noticed the other one was missing, "Where's Ron?" he asked, a little worried.

"Not collecting wood" said Hermione most pointedly.

Harry sighed in relief, "Well that's good anyway."

Hermione nodded her agreement, "we sent him to fetch water, there's a river runs near the road a ways down that way" she said, pointing down the road.

Her finger still pointing an explosion erupted ahead of it, right about where Ron ought to have been.

The finger began to shake, "he didn't" she growled.

Harry sighed, "Don't worry" said Harry as a high pitched girlish scream rent the air, "I'll handle it. I already know all her sweet spots."

…

And now a brief intermission

…

A chance meeting

… In the frozen land of Naydor

"We must find shelter soon" declared King Arthur, "or we shall surely perish."

"Look sire" proclaimed sir Galahad, "a cave."

"We're saved" cried Sir Robin.

… Inside the cave

"Oh, um, sorry. We um, didn't know this cave was uh, occupied" stuttered king Arthur.

"Well, it is a bit cramped but we certainly wouldn't force you back out into the cold" said the bushy haired Cleric kindly.

"Ya got anything to eat" asked the ginger wizard.

"Um…" considered King Arthur, eyeing the minstrels that had followed them since rejoining with Sir Robin.

(They were forced to eat Sir Robins Minstrels… and there was much rejoicing.)

…

And then one day

… Wizard battle

"Ha, you call that an explosion" challenged Ron, creating an explosion bigger than Tim the Enchanters.

"Ha, what was that, a firecracker" Tim the Enchanter scoffed, creating an explosion bigger than Ron's.

"Oh, did someone take a crap and light it on fire, cuz that stinks" taunted Ron, *explosion*.

"Oh yeah" *explosion*.

"Yeah" *explosion*.

"Oh yeah" *explosion*.

"Yeah" *explosion*.

Lather.

Rinse.

And Repeat.

Until finally.

*DOUBLE WHANG*

"Get on with it".

… I sod my armor

"Behold the cave of Cear Banog" said Tim the Enchanter.

"Right, keep me covered."

"What with?"

"Just keep me covered."

"Too late."

(One comedic yet bloody misunderstanding later)

"JESUS CHRIST!"

"I warned you."

"I've done it again" whimpered Sir Robin.

"I warned you but did you listen to me oh no you know don't ya, it's just a harmless little bunny isn't it."

(Insert pathetically one sided battle here) *laugh* (carry on)

"How many did we lose?"

"Gawain, Ector, and Boors that's five"

"Three sir."

"You think we should help" Harry mused aloud as he and his own companions watched the farce unfold before them.

"Honestly, I'm not sure there's much we can do with this situation" said Hermione gazing at the grown men sadly.

"Ya think knight tastes anything like minstrel?" wondered Ron aloud.

His two friends stared at him.

"What, I was just askin."

"Papa, why is mama ripping the arm off that man, doesn't she know he's already dead?" Seraphina asked.

Harry and Hermione saw their wayward friend finish ripping the arm off Sir Boors and cautiously begin her approach.

"Oh no" mumbled Harry, unable to watch.

"Tell me she's not doing what I think she's doing" Hermione cringed, "please, please no."

Ron remained silent as he watched. Well, watched was maybe not the right word, his head was pointed in the right general direction but he wasn't actually seeing Luna, far more interested in considering the culinary differences between knight and minstrel.

"I should have known, the minute it started killing things I should have known" Hermione claimed.

"It'll be the evil weasel incident all over again" said Harry which made Hermione flinch.

"You're never going to let me live that down are you?"

"Nope" he replied.

"I'll have you know I learned my lesson thank you very much" she humpfed.

"And that was?" he asked curiously.

"Never go to be with a red haired weasel" she said simply.

Harry pondered this for a moment, "Not much of a lesson but good advice none the less."

"Look what I got" squealed Luna, her face smeared with blood and her arms full of a small white rabbit and the remains of poor Sir Boors.

Harry and Hermione groaned, Ron wondered how much trouble it would be to get the arm away from the rabbit.

…

We now return you to our regularly scheduled fic


	16. MMPR

MMPR

…

The stood back to back, the six chosen warriors, facing their worst battle yet. All around them the gray clay men stood waiting while their monstrous commanders prepared to charge. They were in a bad spot, outnumbered at least twenty to one with a pair of powerful abominations in the lead, things looked grim.

"Well guys, this might be it" said the one in white.

"It's been good to fight alongside you all" said the one in red.

"No other way I'd rather die" said the black one in black.

"I'd really rather not die" said the girl in pink.

"The statistical probability of our survival is dismally low" said the one in blue.

"If we go, we go together" said the girl in yellow, "and we take them with us."

The monsters seemed ready and the six warriors prepared their final trump, not that they believed it would keep them alive but it would be needed to help even out the field a little. Neither side was ever given the chance to act. A crystal beaker came flying from out of nowhere and crashed into one of the monsters.

The explosion caused when the beaker shattered engulfed both monsters and the nearby clay men, throwing the rest into chaos. Pandemonium reigned as three warriors on horses came galloping into the fray. The one was a wizard who threw around fireballs with less than stellar accuracy, another a cleric who swung her staff, wreathed in holy fire, like a club, and the last was a pale girl who rode a fearsome horse that seemed to be doing all the damage.

It became evident quickly these three were not alone as clay men began to fall rapidly with no one near them, the arrows that began littering the ground gave a clue as to the reason for this and the nature of the other involved. In a matter of moments a force of sixty odd warriors had been reduced to rubble and their commanders, a greasy smear on the rocks.

The six warriors stood completely stunned.

"Well, that was fun" said the wizard, pulling hard on the reigns and making his horse rear.

"I knew the recipe said the explosion was powerful but that was just amazing" said the Cleric, bringing her horse gently to a stop.

"Someone is going to be very upset we broke his toy soldiers" said the pale girl, halting her nightmare which huffed red smoke but halted obediently.

"Are you lot alright?"

The six warriors turned as one to see a man standing on the ledge above them, the hood of his green cloak pulled back to reveal startling green eyes and a crop of messy black hair. The yellow warrior blushed.

"Do you think they are mute papa" and a little girl appeared next to him leading a mule.

"Uh, we, thank you, thank you, yes thank you" stuttered out the one in white finally overcoming his shock.

"It was no problem really" said the Cleric.

"It is to a problem" argued the pale girl, "who's going to clean all this up?"

"Who cares, we kicked ass" said the wizard, tugging on the reigns again.

The horse had apparently had quite enough of that and with one good buck to loosen its passenger it reared up high and dumped the red headed fool off.

"How impressive" said the little girl, "I expected him to fall off much sooner yet he remained in the saddle till after the battle was concluded. How remarkable."

The wizard began to grumble as the young girl and the cloaked archer descended the ledge to join them.

"I'll have you know I was doing just fine" sniped the wizard, "I know how to ride a horse."

"That may be" said the archer, "but you don't know how to 'handle' my horse."

"Ah I can handle any mangy stinkin beast on four legs let me tell ya…"

*SWISH*

"Ha, missed ya rotten little…"

*WHAng*

"Hmm, my backhand needs work, the end didn't sound quite right" said Seraphina, idly tucking her pan back into the mule's saddlebags.

"Sorry bout that" apologized Harry, "They don't exactly get on ya know."

"Who are you people?" asked the one in blue.

…

"It was really just lucky timing" said Hermione as she walked along next to the blue ranger, who she had come to find out was named William.

"And we are ever so grateful" said the Pink ranger who strode arm in arm with the White ranger, Kim and Tomas respectively.

"What was in that bottle you threw at them?" asked Wal, the black skinned Black ranger.

"A complicated concoction, the label just said Hellfire."

"How very accurate" said Thuy, the Yellow Ranger who had chosen to walk behind Harry who was pretending not to notice.

"Are we almost there?" whine Ron as he led his stubborn mule down the path at the end of the procession.

"Just about" confirmed Austin, the Red ranger, "it's in this cave just up here."

Within the cave the found an intricate magical circle carved into the floor.

"Alright" said Tomas, taking control of the group, "Austin, William, and Wal, you take Hermione and Ron. The rest of us will follow once you're clear."

The three rangers stepped into the circle and motioned for their selected companions to do the same. Hermione turned to Harry and, reassured by his nod stepped into the circle. The magical ring glowed for a moment and then flashed. Those within disappearing before the light faded.

"Impressive" said Harry.

"All flash, no substance" said Luna.

Kim giggled at the girls joke and Tomas motioned for them to enter the circle.

"Just a heads up, this can be a little disorienting for fist timers, probably should have said that earlier" he realized but shrugged it off, "Here we go."

…

Honestly, Harry had to admit it was not the worst experience he'd had with magical transportation. He was a little off kilter when he landed but Thuy was there to steady him and blush the moment she realized they were touching. He could see the way Sera was eyeing the girl like it was only to be expected and he resisted a chuckle.

"Well, that wasn't so bad" he said.

Looking around he found they had landed outside a large structure with four circular towers. Harry didn't want to call it a castle as the towers had no roofs and it just didn't give off the feel of a castle.

…

They led the mounts to a stable nearby and were then led into the 'Command Center' as their new friends called it, through a long hall and into the 'Power Chamber'. This room was strange as it seemed a mix of ancient magic and advanced technology. A pair of consoles filled with buttons and knobs sat on either side of a large glass tube with a group of glowing crystals placed at the bottom.

Fire jumped to life in the hanging lamps along the wall but provided little more illumination than the glowing tube. A small metal automaton came forward and began poking at the buttons which seemed to have an effect on the tube. Energy surged and a face appeared.

"Greetings Rangers" it said in a resounding bass.

"Zoron" they replied in unison.

"And greetings as well to our new friends" he said, nodding to the newcomers, "our thanks for your timely intervention."

Ron looked ready to brag some more so Harry stepped forward and cut him off, "We were just glad to help" he said.

Zoron nodded, an odd gesture since all there was to him was a head, "And we are grateful, it was our fault and our fault alone for not seeing the trap in advance."

"Zoron, you can't blame yourself" insisted Kim.

"Were we able to confirm that the marker was missing?" asked Zoron.

"We were" said William, "The ambushed us as soon as we were sure."

"We'll find them Zoron" said Tomas confidently.

"There is no need to find them" said Zoron, "With all the markers now found we know where they are going."

…

The cave of Bandora, impossible to find if you didn't already know where to look, which as it turned out, one wizard, did.

"Finally, after years of searching, years of planning, Bandora is finally within my grasp" he monologued to his subordinates, A flying monkey in golden armor, a skeleton warrior with far too many bones, a squat blue ogre and his hairy monocle wearing friend, and a warrior girl with a scorpion motif, "today begins a new era in history, my era."

"I wouldn't bet on it Zedd!"

The evil ones turned coming face to face with the six rangers. Zedd chuckled evilly.

"Well, well, the infamous Power Rangers" he said, unimpressed.

"It's over Zedd, walk away and this doesn't have to get ugly" commanded Tomas.

"If you ask me it already got ugly" snarked Kim, eyeing the minions with disdain.

"Hah, such attitude" scoffed Zedd, "huh, teenagers" he mumbled under his breath.

"You punks think you can order us around?" shouted the skeleton.

"We'll bash you into the ground" declared the ogre.

"Stand fast and die Power Rangers" taunted the monkey.

"Don't forget about us."

The evils turned yet again to find their path blocked by five familiar faces. One of which quickly recognized them as well.

"You!" shouted Hermione.

Zedd laughed at her outrage, "fancy meeting you here, small world isn't it."

Hermione growled, "I knew there was something off about you, I knew it."

"Still feeling so confident Zedd?" said Austin.

"You may have the numbers, but I still think the odds are in my favor" he said with a smirk.

"Well we're about to change that" said Tomas, "READY?"

"READY!"

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME"

"WHITE TIGER"  
>"BLACK LION"<br>"PINK FIREBIRD"  
>"BLUE UNICORN"<br>"YELLOW GRIFFIN"  
>"RED DRAGON"<p>

…

All watched as the simply clad rangers transformed, becoming armored warriors more resembling knights in a flash of light and color.

"Well that was bloody weird" decided Ron.

"Give up Zedd, you can't win" shouted Tomas, pointing his sabre defiantly.

"Ha, I wouldn't be so sure" he said drawing a strange sword from his robes, "you see, two can play at this game."

Surprising them, he threw the sword into the air. It seemed to float for a moment before dropping strait into Harry's outstretched hand.

"Whoa, nice catch Harry" said Ron with admiration.

"Harry?" said Hermione, not nearly so pleased, even less so when she saw his eyes begin to glow red.

"Show them my warrior" Zedd commanded jubilantly.

Casting down his bow, Harry held the sword out in front of him, the red gemstone looking out like an unblinking eye, "HENSHIN!"

In an emerald flash Harry was gone and where once he had stood was the Green Ranger.

"You see before you the very first Ranger. Bandora's own creation, a creation your own leader stole when he sealed Bandora away. But today all that changes. I will release Bandora and together we will rule this world."

"Not if we can help it."

Zedd gave a low evil laugh, "You can't. Destroy them."

All together Zedd's warriors, Harry included, surged forward. The power rangers charged forward as well and the battle was on.

"And as for the four of you" he said turning to face Harry's comrade's, then paused, "wait, we're missing two."

…

"Are you sure papa will be alright?" asked Seraphina, concerned for her father figure who had clearly been ensnared by some foul sorceries.

"He'll be fine love" said Luna, "just as soon as we find that statue the little robot told me about."

"You mean that blue one there" she said, pointing to a small statute in an alcove in the wall just above an ornate dumpster looking thing.

"Oh, that's it" said Luna excitedly, "Come on, Harry needs this."

…

The battle was going poorly for the Power Rangers. The green ranger was holding off the white and red ranger simultaneously and gaining ground. The black ranger was holding how own against the squat ogre but his hairy friend kept taking shots at him from the side, preventing him from gaining an upper hand. The pink and yellow rangers were not faring well against the scorpion girl and the blue ranger was being decimated by the monkey man.

The battle took a turn for the worse when the green ranger summoned a ball of energy and blasted the red ranger off his feet. The white ranger stood over his fallen friend while the green ranger approached casually, ready to finish them both off when an attack came from behind knocking him to the ground. Similar attacks struck the others turning the tide in the rangers favor with a single strike.

"What? NO!" cried Zedd, seeing the mighty blue armored warrior coming out of the cave, "Who are you?"

"I am Auric the Defender" he said simply, drawing his sword and raising his shield.

"No, destroy him you fools!"

…

Ron and Hermione stood agape as Auric the Defender decimated the evil minions.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" asked Ron.

"I don't know Ron" said Hermione, "but I have a sneaking suspicion Luna has something to do with it."

"Whatever makes you say that Hermione?" *wink*

…

"You have my eternal gratitude, all of you" said Zoron.

"I'm sorry about what happened" said Harry, ashamed.

"It's alright, it happens" Tomas reassured, "believe me, I know."

"Unfortunately this incident has proved that Bandora's container will never be safe on earth. It is time I did what I should have done all those years ago" said Zoron solemnly.

…

"So, this is goodbye then" said Hermione.

"Until we meet again" said Tomas, offering his hand to the Cleric who took it with a smile.

…

"So, if we follow this road, we should reach the battle academy in about three days if this map is right" said Hermione, carefully rerolling the map and placing back in her magic bag.

"Say Harry, what'd that yellow girl give you before they left?" asked Ron.

"Just a little piece from her collection of stabby things" said Harry, drawing the foot long sax by the ring at the end of its handle and giving it an experimental twirl, "thought I might be able to use it."

"Personally I'm a little uneasy about you keeping that sword" said Hermione, indicating the sword of the green ranger or "Sword of Darkness" as it had apparently been called.

"Zoron said without the gem it's just another sword" said Harry, "maybe it's about time I learn to use one."

"Still" she said worriedly.

"Tell ya what" he said, "if I ever look like I'm about to turn evil you have my permission to knock some sense into me with the hardest thing you can find" he grinned, "frying pan included."

"Oh you" said Hermione trying to glare but only succeeding in not laughing too hard.


	17. Battle academy

Battle Academy

…

"That must be it" said Hermione, giving a gentle tug on the reigns and halting Mulberry.

"You sure?" asked Ron, eyeing the rough wooden walls skeptically, "doesn't look like much."

What it looked like was a fort, built in haste and left equally fast. Still there was the sound of people within so it was obviously still inhabited.

"What are we doing at the place papa?" asked Seraphina, eying the place curiously.

"A couple friends we met a couple years ago told us about a battle academy they once trained at" said Harry, "we've been looking for it on and off ever since."

"Were they strong?" she inquired, an important thing to know if she were to form a proper opinion of them.

"Very" said Harry, "We learned a great deal from them before we went our separate ways."

Seraphina nodded, and stared at the rough wooden palisade. If such great men trained here she must not judge it by its outward appearance, wise advice in any situation she realized after a moment of thought, given her own condition after all.

…

The door was shut but not sealed and opened with relative ease. Inside they saw a few men training with wooden swords and a single woman in a great deal of leather and very little else observing them. The sound of the door opening alerted her to their presence and she approached them, staff in hand, ignoring the two men dueling.

"Well ain't ye a fine looking lot" was her greeting, a sarcastic smirk playing at her lips when she spotted Ron on his mule.

"We're looking for the battle academy" said Hermione politely.

"And ye have found it misses, what be yur business?"

"We were recommended by a friend" said Harry.

"Oh really, and would this friend have a name by any chance?" she queried, her tone belying her skepticism.

"What's it to ya" said Ron belligerently.

Before he could even blink the wizard found himself on the ground with a wooden shaft shoved into his solar plexus, "that's what it is to 'me' boyo" she said harshly.

Harry ignored Ron's predicament and answered, "You wouldn't be familiar with an ex ranger named Nori?"

The woman looked up in surprise, pulling her staff off of Ron in the process, "Nori?"

"Rings a bell does it?" said Harry, sliding off his horse and approaching her.

"It might" she said regaining her composure, "he still runnin round with at little fella, Chang or something?"

"Lee, his name was Lee" said Hermione, choosing to remain on her horse away from the woman and the ranger who were looking at each other with a little too much intensity.

"Lee right, funny guy, one a them philosopher types" she said grinning at the thought, "fast hands though."

"Yep" was Harry's only answer, his eyes locked with hers.

"So, ranger, if Nori sent you he must a taught you a thing er two" she said, her eyes never leaving his, "I wonder…"

What she wondered she never said as a dagger appeared in her hand even as her staff began its fall to the ground. Harry countered quick as a whip with his own knife, their blades clashing briefly several times before they leapt back and began to circle each other.

"Not bad" she said, trying to read some tell in his stony face, "looks like you've got some melee, but…"

She lunged and feinted right, switching hands in the process and halting her dagger right at Harry's throat, "still needs some work" she finished, grinning triumphantly.

"Same might be said about yours" countered Harry, giving a gentle poke to her abdomen where his own blade had stopped just short of a fatal blow.

She looked at the knife, blinked, blinked again, and then started to laugh. Harry joined her as they pulled their knives away. Hermione stared at the two lunatics and wondered when her best friend had lost his mind.

"Hahaaa, you're alright" she said, "Bring it inside, we'll get you squared away."

…

"This is it?" said Ron when he was shown his room, the one he would be sharing with Harry.

"You were expecting comfort manor perhaps" she said sarcastically, walking away before he could retort.

"Ugh, Harry, why are we doing this, we don't need some tart in too much leather to tell us how to fight" Ron complained while Harry set his things out for the night.

"Give it a chance" was his only reply, "so you want top or bottom."

"I want an actual bed, not a board hanging on the wall."

…

"It's spartan, but that's just how we do round here" she said as she showed Hermione, Luna, and Sera to their room.

"I'm sure this will do just fine" said Hermione politely.

"Well, you arrived a bit late for lunch but you'll hear a bell when suppers ready" she said, and then was gone.

"Well, I suppose that gives us some time to get situated" said Hermione as she began to take things out of her bag and place them on the large table shoved against one wall.

"You really think there's time for you to play alchemist before dinner?" asked Luna as she tested the board on the wall, finding it satisfactory.

"Oh no nothing like that I just want to get things out and organized is all" she said industriously pulling odds and ends from her seemingly bottomless bag.

"Uh huh" said Luna, "ten gold says she starts something before it's all out of the bag" she whispered to Sera.

"No bet" said Seraphina wisely.

…

"So, now that we're all here I believe a proper round of introductions is in order" said the woman in leather that evening at dinner, "I am Scarlet, and no it has nothing to do with my hair" she amended, pointing out the very obviously 'red' ponytail. "This strapping bloke next to me is Hawk" the man waved, "he's not real chatty. Cooky you met earlier and between the three of us we make up the teaching staff here at the battle academy."

"Just three of you?" asked Hermione surprised.

"What about those two we saw when we came in?" asked Harry.

"Student" she said, "well, ex-students actually they left an hour ago."

"Why did they leave?" asked Sera.

"Well it seems the poor little princesses didn't care for what we had to teach them" Scarlet replied, clearly annoyed with her former students, "I suppose I ought ta tell the rest of ya something as well afore we go too far. Here at the battle academy you do not decide what you learn, we do. We find your weaknesses and make them your strengths. We see your strengths and hone them to a razor's edge. If there is a skill you are lacking that you think we can teach you, tell us. If we think you can be taught, then by the gods you will be taught."

Her stare was pure intensity. Hermione's attention was absolute as it always was when a teacher was lecturing, Harry listened politely, filtering fact from what he could only call the woman's enthusiasm for her subject. Luna, well, she was looking in the right direction so that was something, and Sera seemed impressed by the woman in much the same way she was always impressed by her papa. Perhaps she needed an aunt.

"Sounds great" said Ron disinterestedly, ruining the mood.

Scarlet sighed, her momentum gone thanks to the wizard, "That said, we are not a charity, if you want to learn you will be paying."

Ron chocked on the food he'd been stuffing down his gullet, "Say what."

…

"I cannot believe this, how could they just take all our money" Ron ranted, pacing about the room while Harry lay on the higher bunk, mostly ignoring him, "And you, how could you give them my money to."

"Because you weren't the one carrying it" said Harry, lazily turning his head to look at his friend, "look Ron, we all agreed to come here, even you did, so stop complaining, it's not like there's anything to spend it on out here anyway."

"Well what about when we leave?"

"Worry about it then" said Harry, rolling over to sleep.

Ron gave an exasperated sigh, "Do you have any idea how much was in that purse?"

"Five gold, three silver" Harry mumbled, "so what."

"So what, how much was in yours then" shot back Ron.

"Forty seven gold, nineteen silver and two small bronze rings" he murmured absently.

Much to his relief, nothing was said after that.

…

"So then ranger, since we already know your dagger fighting is shite" *quiet chuckle* "today were going to take a look at your other skills and see what we need to work on. Ready?"

"Something tells me it doesn't matter whether I am or not" said Harry.

…

"Never seen many Clerics actually use their staff like god intended" said Hawk as he face Hermione with a wooden stave in his hand, "be big surprise for the first one try and get too close to you."

Hermione smile, "I'm ready."

Hawk smiled back. His was not so friendly.

…

"I thought you said you've never held a sword before" said Scarlet in disbelief.

"I haven't" insisted Luna as she expertly handled the wooden practice sword.

"Bloody natural" cursed Scarlet, "well, I know just what to do with you."

…

"Someone remind me why I thought it was a good idea to give her two swords?"

"Temporary insanity."

…

*thwack*

"Good shot Harry" said Scarlet, "Now, let's see ya do it blindfolded."

"Uhh" Harry moaned weakly.

…

"What do mean I can't do experiments in my room?" exclaimed Hermione.

"Your friends are complaining of the noise and I'm getting sick of the smell, but don't worry, I've got somewhere you can brew your smell whatever's to your hearts content."

…

"What happened here?" Hermione stared at the chaos.

"The previous occupant along with two years of no one coming in here, yeah it's a bit of a mess" she admitted, trying not to touch anything, "Have fun then."

…

"What can I do for you little one" asked Cooky when he saw Sera standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Make me bigger" she said.

"Come again" he hadn't been expecting that for an answer.

"The scarlet woman and the man with the hawkish face say I am too small to fight, they will not teach me and my papa is too busy now. I feel useless" it was something she loathed to admit but something she had felt more and more.

"Well, you'll have to forgive Scarlet and Hawk. Neither a them started out avin to fend fer themselves. When I was yur age I was cutting purses and makin a fine livin at it, not the most honest work I admit but when needs be met."

"You do not think I'm useless?"

The cook chuckled, "All you is little misses is lackin in experience. Now me, I learned what I know all over, some o the best fightin moves I know came from watchin people who wasn't even fighters at all. It's all in how you ply what ya know to what ya wanna do. Gotta learn things firs though afore you can start plying um."

Sera considered the big man's words, "What might I learn in a kitchen?"

The cook laughed, "Well you jus be grabbing that apron there and we see what you can be learnin."

…

"Damn boy, you picked that up mighty fast" said Scarlet admiringly as Harry split the third arrow at the center of the bulls-eye.

"It's weird, once you covered my eyes it was like I started to feel where things were, does that make any sense?"

"Aye boyo, it does" she said with a knowing look, "It's somethin like magic that some of us develop. What you've got there is wind lore."

"What's that?"

"With proper trainin, it's the thing that's going to make sure you never miss a shot again."

…

"Erg, murgle un geoop."

"Ron get up, you're supposed to be training right now" yelled Hermione.

"Oon on to" he grumbled through his pillow and continued to ignore her.

"Oh honestly" she huffed.

…

… Four months after arrival

"By order of the master of Celadon, the battle academy is hereby called to the defense of Celadon. All teachers and students are to make for the city of Celadon with all due haste."

…

"Well, looks like it's time to put all that trainin to work" said Scarlet, "load everything up, let's get this dog and pony show on the road."


	18. Under Siege: The Journals of Celadon

Under siege

…

Siege of Celadon  
>Day one<p>

We have arrived at Celadon just ahead of the approaching army. Unfortunately not ahead of their outrider scouts, we were attacked before ever having reached the city proper. In the ensuing fight we lost Scarlet and Hawk. The loss of the two veteran warriors so early in the struggle has seriously dampened moral.

The city itself is a bustle with activity, one would almost think there wasn't a massive army approaching by the way people act but there is a certain tension in the air that permeates everything. People are nervous, and rightly so. I wonder just how many of them will die before this conflict is over.

-Hermione Granger

…

Siege of Celadon  
>Day three<p>

The army has at last arrived but I am in no position to see it. Sequestered as I am with the other Clerics and various persons of the healing arts we are far from the out walls where the battle will soon commence. I fear for Harry and Ron, both I have heard have been put near the front. Ron has been placed with the first line combat wizards, a fancy name but little more than support. Harry is on the wall itself and will be among the first to face the enemy.

Sera says her papa will slay the whole army. Luna is reserved, quiet in a way that I have never seen. She fears for his safety as I do and is just as powerless to protect him. Ron, should he survive the day will undoubtedly boast of how he singlehandedly broke the army and set them to fleeing. Should Harry survive the day he will say nothing as I will be too busy hugging the life out him.

-Hermione Granger

…

Siege of Celadon  
>Day ten<p>

We have lost the outer wall. After days of fighting the gate was finally breached. Chaos ran rampant as those of us on the wall attempted to retreat through the enemy as they poured in. By chance happened to save a young archer from a goblin looking to split his head like a melon and was able to carry him to safety, no easy task given the distance from the outer wall to the second wall but the incoming horde seemed more interested setting up a base inside the city than pursuing the survivors.

I have never seen such discipline from goblins before which leads me to believe they are led by something else. This is clearly no ogre's band or orc led army, the strategy and the execution is far too precise and calculated. Do the leaders of Celadon know who or what leads this horde? I must find out, knowing might very well decide who will win this battle, and who shall be forgotten to the annuls of history.

-Hermione Granger (as told by Harry Potter)

…

Siege of Celadon  
>Day seventeen<p>

Curse that stupid boy and his stupid recklessness. After losing the first wall the enemy has taken to looting everything between that and the second wall while occasionally harassing the defenders just to keep them from trying to take back the lost part of the city. During this time Harry along with a couple others snuck out into the lost part of the city for a bit of recon work. To my surprise they were not discovered until them had infiltrated the enemy camp.

They news they returned with has not improved moral. The army is led by seven drow, the infamous dark elves of the pits. How and why they accumulated such an army to attack Celadon we still do not know but it is clear with that sort of cunning intelligence running things this battle will not be over quickly.

I shudder to speculate on just what sort of horrors these wretched women will bring to bear against us. Drow magic is said to be quite foul and though I find in myself a certain academic curiosity, I also have a very practical fear and no desire at all to see them wield it.

I worry now more than ever for Harry as these spiteful hags have no doubt taken an interest in those who infiltrated their camp. While I have never met one the horror stories of what drow do to men, even their own men, is enough to send shivers down the most jaded spine. Be safe Harry, you stupid stupid boy.

-Hermione Granger

…

Siege of Celadon  
>Day twenty three<p>

I saw Harry today, he was carrying a wounded archer to the healers, I almost didn't recognize him. Apparently the young man he saved when the first wall was lost happened to be the son of an influential man, head of the smith's guild or something to that effect. As a gift to the man who saved his sons life he had a special suit of armor crafted specifically for Harry. It doesn't look like much at first glance, especially with the black hooded cloak they included but upon closer inspection I was amazed by the craftsmanship and the thought put into each and every piece.

The metal is thin and light though still strong Harry assures me. The fact that he has apparently tested this worries me though. It is mostly made of segmented pieces to allow freedom of movement, covering only those places that have little need to bend or twist as solid pieces like the shins or the metal bracers.

I realized some hours later that I have heard the men brought in talking about Harry for several days now, their descriptions of the invincible ranger in black matching his new look and exactly the sort of reckless heroics I have come to expect of him. I pray every night for his safety, a heavy task I realize but I do so all the same.

-Hermione Granger

…

Siege of Celadon  
>Day thirty one<p>

I feel as though I am losing my mind. According to my detractors this would be an impossible feat to accomplish as my mind had clearly taken its leave of my person many years ago. They do not understand, nor are there words that could make them.

There is no place for me in this battle I am told. They do not trust my kind, that being the fair ones, we are a tricksy bunch after all. Thus I occupy my time plying my trade as bard and songstress, trying my best to lift spirits and keep hope alive as best I can. It is a losing battle.

I feel their fear, their pain. The energies in Celadon are a swirling mass of negativity and I cannot help but feel it. My efforts to keep hope alive are as much for my own sake as theirs, as I fight the effects of this encroaching darkness from polluting my mind. Even if we eventually win this battle I fear I will have truly lost my sanity before it ends.

Then I see him, cloaked in darkness itself he approaches me. I think I have truly gone round the bend but then he says my name. The hood is pulled back and I stare at his face. He looks tired, my Harry, yet still he stands there, concern in his eyes as he says my name again. He is beautiful, a dark angel, darkness to destroy the darkness.

I feel my mind cleared by his mere presence, his courage and strength radiate from him like the rays of the sun. I see too the effect his presence has on those around us. They speak of him in whispers, like a god come to earth. There were once days I thought the same. Perhaps for a time I shall think so again.

-Luna Selene Lovegood

…

Siege of Celadon  
>Day thirty two<p>

I will admit with some shame I am jealous of Luna, jealous because she has seen Harry while I have not. He rarely leaves the wall now, I wonder if he even sleeps. There are some now claiming he is some sort of wizard, though I think it more likely he has simply been using the special arrows I developed while we were at the battle academy.

Small bulbs filled with special potions would appear like magic, that was after all their intent. They are silly rumors but I do not contradict them. I see the hope on their faces and I cannot. If our people believe it what is to stop the enemy from believing it. Perhaps it will put the fear into them, though I doubt it. It will take more than one mythical warrior to do that I fear, and sad to say there do not seem to be any more of those to be had in Celadon.

-Hermione Granger

…

Siege of Celadon  
>Day thirty three<p>

We have lost the second wall. For all his magnificence Harry alone was not enough to stop the breach of the gate. Fortunately his foresight and reckless disregard for his own safety did give our defenders ample time for an organized retreat. Casualties were minimal but I have so far heard no word of whether Harry survived his reckless assault. So far no one has seen him.

I want to think he was clever enough to have escaped, I will think that, I refuse to believe otherwise until I see proof to the contrary. Harry, be safe, come back to me.

-Her~io~e  
>-Hermione Granger<p>

…

Siege of Celadon  
>Day thirty six<p>

He is alive. For now!

-Hermione Granger

…

Siege of Celadon  
>Day thirty six addendum<p>

I will admit when I first heard that stupid boy had returned I had, mixed feelings. On the one hand I wanted to cry with joy, on the other I wanted to strangle the stupid prat for making me worry so much. Luna suggested a compromise.

Together we walked up to the great prat and slugged him in the shoulder for worrying us, the proceeded to hug the living daylights out of him for still being alive. Sera cornered him later and scolded him for worrying her as well. It is strange to think that beneath that childish face is a creature that could level this entire place and everyone in it, invaders and defenders.

I almost wish I had the time and knowledge to remove her cursed collar. As she is now she might even be of help, though I can't be certain of that. I know I shouldn't think this but I almost hope I never find a way to remove it because I fear not only what she may become, but I fear how it might break Harry's heart to see it happen.

He has taken to fatherhood better than I think many real fathers do. Perhaps it was his own lack of good parenting or perhaps it is simply his instinct to protect anything and anyone he cares for. Actually that second one might well explain a lot of things about Harry I hadn't even realized until now.

-Hermione Granger

…

Siege of Celadon  
>Day sixty<p>

The master of Celadon himself has come to visit me today. He extended an invitation to join a group of intellectuals, Wizards, Clerics, and Scholars, who were combing the vast royal library of Celadon. Their objective was simple yet infinitely difficult, find something to help end the siege in the defenders favor. Simple in essence yet in practice not so much, the library is vast, seven floors and subjects ranging through every subject ever written about.

I agree of course, my own experience in the library I think making me a far greater asset there than as just another healer on the assembly line. Perhaps it is selfish of me but I feel it justified, if I am able to find something to end the battle sooner than the few lives that might be lost due to my absence will be well worth it.

I look back at what I have just written and wish badly to slap myself for ever thinking such a thing.

-Hermione Granger

…

Siege of Celadon  
>Day sixty five<p>

In my time as a human I have learned many things. Some of these things I would greatly wish to have not learned. Fear, I do not like fear, and I sorely wish I had never learned what it felt like as it plagues me greatly these past days. I long for that comfort I longed for when I first was trapped in this human shell, the comfort of father and mother. While mother is near she too is afraid though she tries to hide it she cannot help it, she is sensitive to such things and the fear in the place is too great to ignore.

I miss my father, while I know he lives and is well I would sorely wish to see him. But I cannot, he guards the wall and keeps us safe. This knowledge makes me proud but it brings me no comfort. I wish to see him, touch him. I wish for him to hold me in his arms and tell me all will be well.

I curse this weak human form and these weak human feelings. I curse the boredom that drove me to this form and the curiosity that distracted me for that one fateful moment. I curse every goblin, ogre, troll and fell beast of the pit that even now batters at our walls.

But most of all I curse myself, I curse my weakness, I curse my inability to save those I have come to love. It seems strange, this feeling, this affection, surely it is something my kind was never meant to feel, yet I feel it. Is this what my father feels, this desire to protect, is this what drives him to be the great 'Black Slayer' that everyone is calling him. Does he do this for me? Does he do this for mother, for the Cleric, even the stupid wizard?

I have always wondered what separated my father from more common men. Is this it? I wish I could know, I wish I could be like him.

-Seraphina, daughter of the Black Slayer of Celadon

…

Siege of Celadon  
>Day seventy one<p>

I should very much like to meet the librarian who was in charge of the great library of Celadon. I should also like to take my staff and shove it so far up his arse it would…

Needless to say things have been slow going. There appears to be little to no organization to this mess, the lack of titles on many of these books is surely somewhat at fault for that. More than a few tomes have proven to be cursed and we have lost two members of our expedition to such relics. Indeed this feels as much like an adventure as any I have ever been on and while that does conjure a certain nostalgia, it does not help with the matter at hand.

We have found much of interest in our search, treatises on various magic's, powerful spells, tales of even greater magic's and creatures from other worlds that could crush armies with their mere presence. Sadly, we have yet to find anything more than anecdotes of such things and the magic's we have found while powerful are nowhere near what we need to turn back the army at our doors.

We pass along our findings every couple of days and keep looking.

-Hermione Granger

…

Siege of Celadon  
>Day seventy seven<p>

We had news today, the third wall was breached. At first we were panicked but as it turned out we were able to take it back and seal the gate.

Apparently they used four massive armored trolls to carry a giant battering ram that did the job. It was Harry of course who put an end to the trolls though not before they managed break through. Through courage, determination and no small amount of luck they were able to seal it up again and turn back the attack.

This news has lit a fire under us all. If the third wall falls then there will be nothing left to fall back to but the castle and we cannot hope to hold out long from there. We must find something, and we must find it soon.

-Hermione Granger

…

Siege of Celadon  
>Day seventy seven addendum<p>

I have found something. I found it when I noticed how a couple of books were sticking out oddly and refused to be pushed in. The reason for this was a small scroll hidden behind them. A simple looking thing, I open it up and begin to read. I can only imagine my eyes growing wider the longer I read. It is called 'The Chamber Angelus'. It is, if I am not mistaken, a holy summoning.

If I am right, this could very well be the break we have been waiting for, this could be what turns the tide. None of the others will wish to sleep once I show them this, we will be up all night working. I'm so excited.

-Hermione Granger


	19. Song of Angels

Song of the Angels

…

They were exhausted, heads lying on the table, snoring to beat the band. She couldn't blame them. They'd been attempting to understand 'The Chamber Angelus' for what seemed like forever. It was infuriating beyond words, the answer to their prayers right in front of them, and yet it might as well have been a million miles away for all the good it was doing them.

She was exhausted too but sleep wouldn't come. She took up her cloak and staff and left the library. She needed to clear her head, get a fresh perspective. She walked. The night air was chill, it was late autumn after all. She could just picture Harry standing on the wall, cloak billowing in the gentle breeze, stoic, unmoving, unaffected by such trivial things as cold, or hunger, or pain.

She shook her head when the image in her head turned and revealed eerily glowing eyes. She laughed at such fancy, her imagination was getting the better of her, still, it felt like so long since she'd seen Harry. Without conscious thought her feet took her to the wall. She was already atop it looking out at the conquered part of the city when she realized where she was.

She knew she shouldn't be there. If there was an attack she'd just be in the way. This thought made her a bit sad. She'd been an integral part in many battles yet up here she could only think herself out of place. This was no small raid or minor skirmish with a pack of goblins, this was war.

"You shouldn't be up here."

She spun around wielding her staff but no words came, her heart was too busy beating in her throat to allow them through.

"You should know better than to be out this later Hermione."

Hearing her name caused her to focus on the wraith in front of her. After a moment her imagination calmed down and she saw the shape of a man beneath the black hooded cloak. She might not have seen him in far too long but everyone in Celadon would have recognized that cloak just by description.

"Harry" she breathed a sigh of relief, her hear slowing down to a jog after its mad sprint.

The hood was pulled back, revealing the face of her best and dearest friend, "what're you doing here Hermione?" he asked, his tone completely neutral.

"I, I was um, ow out for a walk" she stuttered, trying to get her thoughts in order after her scare.

"This is not a good place for a midnight stroll" he said, the words accusing but his tone flat and hollow.

"I know, I wasn't even thinking I just started walking and…"

She never got to find out what happened after she started walking as all her mental processes froze when she was engulfed in a pair of strong arms and pulled into a firm armored chest. She knew she was blushing, she could practically feel her entire body glow. She'd hugged Harry before but this was different, at least, it felt different. His hands stroked her back and caressed her hair, he ran his nose along her neck in intimate fashion as though trying to memorize her scent.

It was painfully erotic because when she looked into his eyes her heart turned to ice. She saw it like words in a book, hopelessness.

"I'm glad you came tonight" he said, "So that I could see you one last time."

"Harry?" she said, her emotions a swirling cauldron of turmoil as he pulled away, "Harry what's wrong?"

He didn't answer right away, turning and looking out over the lost parts of Celadon, "You see that glow there in the distance?"

She had to search for a moment but she found it, "Yes, I see it."

"That's the enemy camp" he explained, "This will be the seventh night since their last major assault, when we almost lost the gate to those trolls."

"I here tell you were the main reason we didn't" she said.

He grunted noncommittally but addressed it no further, "Every night since then they've been making sacrifices to their god. Seven sacrifices seven times a night now for the seventh night."

"That's bad" said Hermione, understanding the significance, "What are they trying to do?"

"I don't know" said Harry, "might have something to do with all those undead they've been working on, might not."

"Undead" this was certainly news.

"Mm, they've been collecting their dead ever since the siege began, ours too. For every one we kill they can raise it as a zombie so long as the head is intact."

"They've been attacking with undead?" she was sure she'd have heard that.

"No" said Harry becoming deathly grim, "not yet. But with the horde they've been growing, they'll only need to use them once. They hit us with them all at once they'll swarm over the walls, we won't stand a chance."

"But, Harry" she didn't know what to say, she'd basically just been told this was their last night to live.

Before she could say another word Harry had drawn his short blade and sliced the head off a goblin, wait, where had that come from.

"NIGHT LADDERS" Harry bellowed, kicking the corpse back over the wall in two pieces and drawing his bow.

"What's going on?" said Hermione, feeling her hear begin to race again.

"Night raid" he said simply, sounding rather bored, "they've been doing this every night for the past week. Small groups hit the wall, nothing we can't handle but it keeps us up all bloody night."

Absently he fired an arrow down the wall killing yet another goblin that had come up another ladder and knocking it over the wall at the same time.

"You should go" he said, knocking another arrow and sending it into another raider, "you'll just be in the way right now."

Hearing him say the words she herself had been thinking not moments ago hurt more than she'd ever thought words could. She said nothing but turned and fled not out of fear of the goblins but fear that Harry would see her cry.

…

"Did I hear someone shouting 'night ladders'" Luna inquired as the Cleric sat down beside her.

"Yes" she said morosely.

"Hmm, I thought it was about that time of the night" she said humming to herself as she adjusted the strings on her harp.

Hermione looked up at the quirky girl, "you seem better than the last time I saw you."

"It's strange I know" Luna admitted, "It's as though someone has been siphoning all the negativity out of here for the past week, I almost feel like myself again."

"Almost" Hermione felt a smirk but was too tired to give it, "not quite there yet."

"Actually It feels like something else, something, positive" she said, almost chirping the last bit.

"Really, that must be nice" said Hermione sourly before all the emotion seemed to drain out of her and leave her just tired.

Luna looked at the bushy haired Cleric and made a few educated guesses, "You've been to the wall, haven't you?"

Hermione nodded.

"You've seen Harry, haven't you?" she seemed almost hesitant to ask.

Hermione nodded, tears beginning to well in her eyes, "How long has he been like that?"

"What, you mean dark, brooding and dangerous?"

"Hollow" she replied.

"Oh" said Luna, her cheery demeanor fading a bit, "I think it's mostly exhaustion. I don't think he's slept since these night raids started, and if he has it wasn't long."

"How is he even still standing?" she wondered aloud.

"Sheer unfiltered power of will I imagine" guessed Luna.

Hearing this she could no longer hold them in and she lay her head down on the table and cried.

Luna could only stare, feeling terribly awkward, "geez, talk about bringing down a room."

…

"Feel any better" the fae girl asked once the Cleric had ceases sobbing.

"Not really" she admitted.

"Well, let's talk about something else" decided Luna on a whim, "what've you been up to? I heard you got in with the library expedition."

It was a weak attempt at levity but Hermione was grateful for it none the less. Perhaps Luna was just the new perspective she needed.

"We've discovered something we think might be just what we need to end this whole mess" said Hermione, a bit of enthusiasm leaking back into her.

"Really" said Luna.

"The only problem is, we don't know how to make it work" she continues with a sigh.

"Well, that's rather annoying, it's like having pudding for dinner and then you get there and find out it was all a lie. The pudding is a lie" she said, utterly horrified.

Hermione could only shake her head at Luna's comparison, it was just so, Luna.

"So what part exactly don't you know how to work" she asked suddenly.

"Well, any of it basically" said Hermione, fishing a bit of paper out of her cloak and setting it on the table, "whatever language the incantation is in its not one any of us know. We do know there has to be some sort of musical accompaniment but there was no music with the scroll and anything we've tried has gotten no response."

Luna looked at the bit of paper, tilting her head this way and that, "How do you read this?"

"I just told you Luna, we don't know" she said exasperated.

"No, I mean how do 'you' read this" she said more clearly."

"What, well, why does that matter?"

"Maybe it doesn't" said Luna, forcing Hermione to resist the urge to face palm, "but maybe, maybe it does."

Hermione sighed as Luna looked at her expectantly. Deciding to humor her she took up the paper and began to read. By the third verse Luna stopped her looking highly annoyed.

"Well no wonder you can't make it work, your reading it like a textbook."

"Well how exactly should I be reading it" Hermione nearly shouted.

"Like you're supposed to" Luna did shout, "It's supposes to be a song, read it like a song."

"But there's no music" Hermione protested.

"So, you've got the lyrics, improvise."

"Luna that's not how it works" growled Hermione.

"How do you know?" Luna smirked.

Hermione spent several moments incoherently trying to form whole words. When that failed she closed her eyes, took several deep breaths then opened them again only to see Luna giving her a 'get on with it' look.

Several more deep breaths later she began to read again, this time slowly sounding out each word, feeling the way they shaped her mouth and rolled off her tongue.

"Not bad, keep going" said Luna, plucking a few strings on her harp.

Ignoring the interruption she read the second line, and then the third, a sort of rhythm beginning to take form as she finished the fourth line to another chord from the harp.

"Getting better, continue."

The next verse came with growing ease, the words suddenly starting to feel natural, like a story she'd once red a million times as a child that she was now coming back to as an adult, familiar. By the third verse Luna was playing a constant accompaniment and Hermione was no longer reading as the words continued to flow from her lips like water.

Half way through the forth verse she suddenly became aware of what was happening and the whole thing ground to a halt.

"Why did you stop?" asked Luna.

"That… that was" she tried to put into words what had just happened.

"Yes, it certainly was" agreed Luna.

"Luna, we need to tell the others, we need to do this soon, before the next attack."

"It may be too late for that" said Luna, looking out the window, "The sun should be coming up now, but it isn't."

"What, what do you mean."

"The attack, has already begun."

…

"Sir, they're coming."

"I see them" said Harry, how could he not?

It was no horde that approached them but a swarm, their drow masters at the head. So this was it then, all of their forces thrown into one final attack. How predictable.

"Sir, there's no way we can fight that, we have to…"

"Have to what soldier?" he barked at the quivering man, "retreat, surrender?"

All attention was on him now, he barely noticed.

"Look around you soldier, we have nowhere left to retreat and the only surrender they will accept is the kind that involves a hole where your heart used to be."

He turned from the man and addressed the rest, "If this is to be our final day then I would rather face my enemy as he drives the sword into my heart, than to wonder at the knife in my back. Out there the enemy comes, the undead abomination knows no pain, knows no fear. But today we change that. Today we will put the fear into them. We will teach them what it means to face the men of Celadon, and they will remember us, from every undead here to all that follow they will remember and they will quiver at the mere mention of the men of Celadon."

His words came, like the trumpet of battle, the call that rouses men to greatness, they came.

"I will make you no promises this day but I will say this, today, men of Celadon, you are no longer men. Today you have transcended your mortality. Today, you are legends, and today, it is my honor to stand and fight beside you."

He looked around him and saw them looking back. There was no doubt, their tired eyes were filled only with resolution. They knew what they had to do, and they would do it.

"Well, don't just stand there, BATTLE POSITIONS!"

…

"Luna, where are we going?"

"Here" said Luna, opening up one last door.

Having raced back to the castle Luna had found the first flight of stairs she could and started going up. It was a challenge to keep up as the stairs and Luna's energy never seemed to stop. Hermione stood panting and felt a chill go through her that had nothing to do with the wind or the dark ominous clouds overhead.

"Oh my god."

The invading army looked even more daunting with a bird's eye view.

"No time to sight see Hermione" scolded Luna, "The audience is getting restless, we need to get this concert going."

"Wha… but all that, how can we" she felt the fear taking hold of her but then she saw him, his hood pulled back, barking orders like a seasoned general.

There was no hesitation in him, no fear or uncertainty. He knew he had no chance but that wouldn't stop him from trying. How could she be so weak?

"I'm ready Luna" she said with steel in her voice, "let the light shine down."

…

Records of Celadon  
>Siege of Celadon<br>Final day

The events that transpired this day are difficult to determine as rumor runs rampant amidst the celebration of the defeat of the dark army that nearly crushed us beneath its heel but I shall attempt to pen only the facts.

The day began dark and ominous as every soldier killed on either side since the siege began marched against the final wall at the command of the enemy. The sight I am told was truly demoralizing, our men were ready to run. It is much to our fortune that the ranger, the one they call 'The Black Slayer of Celadon' was there to rally them for the final battle. Even so their only real hope was a glorious death for against such an army there was no more hope than this.

Then, for reasons at the time unknown, the clouds that had hung over our heads broke open, a radiant light shining down onto the battle field. From this light came three beings, men in form, each shining like the sun with a pair of pure white wings on his back.

These angels descended upon the undead swarm leveled against us, sending the abominations to a proper and final death. There have been some accounts saying that the drow who led the army cast some manner of fell magic against them which failed when the caster was killed by The Black Slayer but this has as yet been unproven.

What has been proven is that with their army in ruins the drow attempted to flee with what remained, only to be ridden down by our knights, led of course by The Black Slayer. They task accomplished, the angels returned to their heaven, pausing only briefly at the castle, apparently to give a message to the one who summoned them.

As I have come to find out the one to save us all was a single Cleric the people are now calling 'The Angel Singer'. The task of summoning the angels has taken its toll and she even now rests in a private room attended by her companion.

Much has been said of the events of this day already and it is but two days since as I pen this final entry. What the future may hold I know not but of this I am certain, should the need arise again, should darkness rise up again in our lifetime, I am certain there will be at least two people who will be there to stamp it back down into the pits where it belongs.

-Arcturus Celloran, third of his name, Master of Celadon


	20. That tower looks like a

That tower looks like a …

…

"I still don't understand why we had to leave Celadon" complained Ron as they made their way down a little used road through the forest.

"I can't believe your still complaining about it three days later" said Harry, "I guess I'd forgotten what a whiner you are" he added.

"I am not whining" he exclaimed, his voice going up a couple octaves as he said it.

"The battle was over" said Luna as she rode along with Seraphina sitting in front of her, "when the fighting is done what need is there for epic warriors."

"I wouldn't call us epic Luna" said Harry quietly, despite this he was easily heard.

"And who was it that said today you are legend?" she quirked an eyebrow and gave a sly grin.

Harry's expression barely changed, "you heard about that huh?"

"Everyone in Celadon may have wanted to bow at Hermione's feet, but every man in Celadon wanted to 'stand' at your side" said Luna blushing proudly.

"Papa is the envy of all men" said Seraphina proudly, "and the desire of all women."

Harry cringed at this, "I really hope you told her to say that."

Luna just smiled, she'd never tell.

…

Ron snickered, trying to hold back his laughter, but it was so hard.

"Oh do grow up Ronald" scolded Hermione tiredly.

"Oh come on, I can't be the only one that sees it" he said mirthfully.

"It's a tower" said Luna, "with great big balls attached."

That was too much and he really did start laughing. The reason for this was the tower they'd discovered along the old dirt path. It was easily four stories tall with an oddly rounded cap. That alone wouldn't have been terribly remarkable but for the two sphere's that sat adjoined to it. They seemed to serve no other purpose but to make the whole thing look like a great big…uh, well, I'm sure you can figure it out.

"Do you think the one who built it realized what he was doing" asked Sera, she would totally understand if they didn't, some people could be quite dim.

"Yes Sera" said Harry, "I'm fairly sure they knew exactly what they were doing."

…

"Truly this is a rare delight to have such prestigious persons at my table."

The owner of the very, 'phallic' tower had turned out to be a genial wizard by the name of Johnson. News, as they had learned, traveled very fast as he had recognized Harry and Hermione as the two famous heroes of Celadon almost immediately. An invitation to enjoy his hospitality was quick to follow and thus they found themselves at the wizards table for dinner, the only other one there being the wizard's apprentice, a mousy girl in dim concealing robes which he called Ruby.

"Honestly if I'd known I was to be entertaining tonight I would have cooked up something fancy" he continued to gush.

"Really no need to put yourself out on our account" said Hermione.

"Yeah, this is great" said Ron through a mouth full of food.

"Oh really stop, your embarrassing me" said the wizard.

The wizard talked throughout the entire meal while his apprentice served them. Harry said very little, eating slowly which was a stark contrast to Ron who seemed to inhale everything put in front of him. Hermione spoke enough to be polite but anyone with eyes to see could tell she was tired so it was the wizard himself who kept the conversation going. He really didn't seem to mind.

Finally as the hour became late he showed them to the guest rooms, Harry and Ron sharing one while Hermione Luna and Sera would share another. Before leaving her for the night Harry had to catch Hermione as she stumbled, lifting her up to her feet and holding her a moment to make sure she wouldn't go down again. The black rings around her eyes worried him.

Hermione had been the primary reason they had left Celadon. Harry had experience dealing with fame, fickle as it could be and he had a certain presence that even the most inebriated brain seemed able to recognize. Hermione however did not have such a presence and was too polite to simply tell people to bugger off.

Ever since she had summoned the angels and saved the city she had been the very center of attention, both good and bad. While the people wanted to worship her, those already in power wanted to use her. It was all becoming too much so Harry had collected his friends and in the dead of night they had fled the city. The guards at the gate knew him, they had stood with him on the wall, fought and bled and nearly died. They made sure no one found out till it was already too late.

Of course it had only been three days and given the likelihood of pursuit they had only made brief stops, wanting to put as much distance between themselves and Celadon as possible.

Harry stroked her arm, a comforting gesture and she smiled at him. It was a weary, tired smile but it was still there. He held her hand for a moment before bidding her good night, and letting her go. She looked at him strangely but bid him goodnight as well and slowly made her way to her room.

…

Some hours later Harry sat in his bed, his cloak removed along with the metal pieces of his armor which all lay on the table nearby, listening to Ron sawing logs. It was a strangely comforting sound. It reminded him of simpler times, gentler times. Back before he had willfully slain another sentient being, back when the number of lives he had taken could be counted on one hand, with fingers to spare.

It felt so long ago, those simpler times. As he sat pondering this, the door opened. He knew without looking who it was, but he looked anyway, just to be polite. It was the wizard's apprentice, the mousy girl Ruby, but there was something different about her, she didn't seem so mousy. It wasn't anything obvious certainly not with her long shapeless robes covering her but Harry had developed an eye for the little details.

Her posture was different, she stood straighter, her footsteps were more confident, lacking the shuffle she had used all evening and almost completely silent.

When she spoke there was a quality to her voice, something that pricked at the edge of his senses, like brushing your hand near a candle's flame.

"I apologize if I woke you" she said.

"You didn't" he said, his voice completely neutral, "is there something I can do for you?"

"As a matter of fact" she said, releasing her hold on the front of her robe, letting it fall away to the floor, "there is."

'Oh bloody hell' he thought.

"Does your master know your parading around like that" he said.

She smiled a slow seductive smile, "What master doesn't know won't hurt me" she said, sashaying over to Harry's bed.

This was not Harry's first experience with the fairer sex, but all his previous experience was proving very unhelpful to his current situation. Luna and Emille had basically done whatever they wanted he was just along for the ride and the Dryad and her friend had been at a time when he was being influenced by Zedd and the sword, even though he hadn't realized it at the time. Of course Ron laying not three feet away snoring to beat the band was a new twist as well.

She saw him glance to the sleeping wizard and attempted to allay what she believed was bothering him, "Don't worry, he won't be waking up for a while" she said.

"That so."

"I slipped a little something in his drink. He'll be dead to the world for hours, though maybe not long enough" she said impishly, sliding onto the bed, her face mere inches from his.

"And what brought this on, pray tell" he said, trying to stall.

"Oh come now, there's no need to be coy with me" she purred, "A man like you, so strong, so intense, so powerful" her breath tickled his neck and made it very hard to think, "you must have women throwing themselves at you like this all the time."

"Yes, well" his tone went from flustered to frozen in an instant, "you would certainly be the first succubus to try her hand."

He felt her body tense at the accusation, "Succubus, hehe, well that's not a very nice thing to call me, just because I want to have a little fun."

"And I suppose you have another explanation for the tail then."

"Tail, eh, heh, what tail yeeeep" she squealed.

"That one" he said, giving it another firm tug just for good measure.

She glanced back at the betraying appendage as is swished back and forth even as Harry held it, "It swishes when I'm excited" she confessed.

"You must get found out a lot" said Harry, releasing the posterior limb to her visible relief.

"Oh not really" she said, "It takes more than just a man to excite me, and you are so much more than 'just' a man."

Her advance was halted by the hand in her face. One good shove and the seductress toppled off the bed.

"That's enough of that" said Harry.

*sniffle*

Oh no!

*whimper*

"Stop that" he commanded.

*sniffle whimper*

"I'm warning you" he said weekly.

She turned her head, big teary eyes stared back at him. She sniffled and whimpered, her lower lip trembled, she did everything short of cry which seemed to be what was coming next.

He tried to fight it but the instinct was too strong, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shove you so hard just please, don't cry okay" he pleaded, getting off the bed and kneeling down beside her.

Gods he was such a sucker.

"Gotcha" she declared, tackling him.

"Gah!"

"Hehe."

…

"You know, if you wanted to tie me up we do have ropes, chains to if you're into that" she offered helpfully as he finished tying her to the bed with the sheets.

"I'm not tying you up for the fun of it" he said.

"Really" she didn't seem convinced.

"No" he said stonily, "I'm tying you up so you don't get away" his work complete he crossed to the door and pulled.

He pulled again, twisting the nob with all his might but it refused to budge.

"You won't get out that way, the door's sealed" she said.

"Unseal it" he ordered.

"Can't" she said.

He returned to the bed and leveled a glare that had reduced men to whimpering in a matter of seconds. She resisted admirably.

"I really can't you know" she said uneasily, "the wizard sealed it, only he can unseal it."

"Why?" his tone was glacial.

"So you can't get out while he seduces your friend."

"Hermione?" his brow furrowed.

The succubus nodded, "He wants her power, that's how gets it."

"He's an incubus?"

"No" she said, "he doesn't feed off it per say he stores it, uses it to keep himself young."

"So you're saying that bastard is going to rape my friend and steal her power just so he can be young forever" summarized Harry.

That still left on thing unexplained, "why send you in hear then?"

"He wants your power too" she said, "He uses me to get it. It's a trap you see, he's been doing it for decades."

Harry pondered this for a moment, then relaxed, "That ends tonight."

"You can't stop him" she said.

"I don't have to" replied Harry, "Your master has bitten of more than he can chew with Hermione."

"I doubt it, your friend could barely stand, she could probably sleep right through it."

"You don't know Hermione like I do" he said.

"Well, I suppose we'll just have to agree to disagree" she said reasonably, "now why don't you come over here and we can 'disagree' some more."

He didn't miss the innuendo, nor was he going to give in to her, "That's not going to happen."

"Aw, please" she begged, batting her best puppy dog eyes at him.

"No, and don't waste your time with that crying jag either, I'm not about to fall for that twice."

She looked at him perplexed, "You're really not going to come over here, really?"

"Really not" he confirmed.

"But you have to, I have to" she said struggling vainly against her restraints.

"Don't beg, it's unbecoming" he said, completely unmoved by her plea.

"No" she said struggling harder, "You have to, he said, I have to, he said."

The longer he waited the more panicked she became, repeating the same thing over and over again. It was this repetition and the way she became more and more agitated that revealed the true nature of her plight.

He pressed down on her abdomen hard, forcing her to be still. Her breathing was heavy, as though she'd just run a marathon and she looked ready to cry, not the fake kind like before but genuine tears brought on by a very real fear.

"He's enspelled you" said Harry, recognizing the symptoms, "he gave you an order and you have to fulfill it."

"You have to" she said with a whimper, "he said."

Dammit all. Still the situation wasn't hopeless, if he was already after Hermione it wouldn't be long before the wizard Johnson found himself very much dead. And with him dead, his control over Ruby would be gone. All he had to do was stall her, and he was pretty sure he knew just how to do it.

Harry tugged at a single end of the bed sheets and the whole thing came loose. Ruby was clinging to him like a leech before he'd had a chance to blink.

"That was so naughty what you did, tying me up like that" she crooned in his ear, "why don't you do something else naughty to me."

Before she could get her hands on anything interesting she was tossed back onto the bed, confused and bemused. Harry stretched his neck and stared at her firmly. He needed to be in control of the situation and there was only one way he was going to do that.

"I am not a man who loves in haste" he said, garnering her complete attention, "I am however a firm believer in foreplay."

"Foreplay?" her expression changed from confused to playful, "I like foreplay."

…

*insert man's girlish scream of intensive scrotal trauma here*

…

"Eh, what the bloody hell was that" cried Ron, bolting up in his bed.

"That was just Hermione emasculating some bloke" said Harry, barely noticing his friend.

"Eh" Ron whimpered in fear.

"Don't worry, it wasn't you."

"Oh" he said relieved.

*THUMP*

And he was out like a light.

"Well, I'd say that just about wraps things up" said Harry, sitting at the edge of the bed as Ruby writhed and squirmed as he caressed her tail.

"Oh, baby, you're so mean to me" she whimpered and squealed in ecstatic pleasure.

"Uh huh" was his only reply, as he patiently waited for what came next.

Ruby's body suddenly arched like a bolt of electricity had shot through it, then went limp, falling back to the bed. Her eyes stared up at the ceiling, disbelief written across her face.

"I don't believe it" she said, "He's dead. He's really dead."

"Told you" said Harry, releasing her tale which swished back and forth now that it was free.

"Don't stop" she said plaintively.

"Your free now, you don't have to do what he said anymore" said Harry.

"I know that" she said, "but what if I want to."

Harry looked confused at this.

"The tail doesn't lie baby" she said, "I would have chased you even if he hadn't told me to, because you're not like all the other men I've had."

"Uh, look, I really…"

"I'm free now" she declared, "so I can do whatever I want, and I want to do you."

"Look, your nice and all but I, I just" in the heat of the moment he floundered for an excuse.

*sniffle*

"No no, please don't cry."

"Gotcha!"

"Gah, dammit."

"Hehe" *grin*

...

Morning dawned and a new day began. Hermione woke, stretched, and yawned. The black bags under her eyes having noticeably shrunk since the previous day, and her mood greatly improved. She glanced over to the corpse lying next to the bed and sighed.

"Not like I shouldn't have expected it" she said, pulling the dagger Harry had given her the previous night out from under her pillow.

She smiled, that Harry, always looking out for her. She should probably go talk to him.

Sliding out of bed she quietly crept out the door and headed down the hall towards the other guest room. She was surprised when the door opened before she ever got there and the very man she was looking for stepped out. She was even more surprised by the thing hanging off his arm.

"Good morning Harry" she called.

He turned to the sound of his name, his face was haggard, like he hadn't slept in weeks.

"Hermione" he croaked out.

"Harry, are you alright" she asked, deciding to ignore his arm ornament for the moment.

He nodded woodenly, "Jus a bit tired" he mumbled.

"Tired huh" this time she did look at the girl who seemed to be positively glowing, "didn't you get any sleep last night."

He shook his head, the action seemed to take a great deal of effort, "couldn't" was all he managed to say.

"Really, and uh, who is this?" she asked testily.

"Ruby" he mumbled.

This was the sorcerer's apprentice? My my but those robes certainly did hide a lot.

Said woman perked up at the mention of her, "Oh, good morning Cleric."

"Uh, good morning" Hermione replied with far less enthusiasm.

"I understand you killed my master last night. That was very nice of you" she said which only confused the poor Granger further.

"Your, uh, welcome."

"Are you hungry, I should go start breakfast, I'm famished" she said chirpily then proceeded to sashay away.

"Well, she certainly seems to be in a good mood" said Hermione.

"She better be after all I did last night" Harry grumbled.

"So, you and her you…"

Harry just nodded, almost losing his balance by doing so.

"Oh yeah, she says she's coming with us" he mumbled.

Hermione wasn't exactly sure how she felt about that, "Well, I hope you plan on explaining that to Luna because I'm not telling her."

Hermione was confused when her friend suddenly went pale, "Luna" he mumbled, "Ruby and Luna. It'll be like the fount of forms all over again."

He turned to her suddenly, fear giving him a whole new energy, "They'll kill me Hermione, one of them is bad enough, but two. Their insatiable, insatiable I tell you."

Hermione looked at her friend, considered the situation, then started to snicker. The snicker turned into a chuckle and the chuckle became a full belly laugh. Perhaps it wasn't nice laughing at her friends 'plight', but by god if it wasn't the funniest thing she'd heard in months.


	21. Long live to piracy

Long live to piracy

…

The gales came early that year. More than a few ships were lost because of it, but none more famous than that marvelous vessel The Elrond of Fitzebarrel. And why might you ask be this ship so famous? Why twas the only ship sunk that year that no one has since been able to find. And let me tell you, it is not from a lack of trying.

The Elrond of Fitzebarrel was a mighty ship, biggest of her kind for the time, her captain and crew all faithful hands before the mast and well-seasoned to boot. She sat low in the water as she sailed out of port, her belly full of that most precious cargo, Gold. No one's quite sure where it all came from or why it was all loaded onto that one ship but so it was and so it was lost, all of it.

There are some say the depths never give up their victims and as for the Elrond of Fitzebarrel, this is most certainly true.

…

Ron sat with those crowded around the bard as he spun his tale of the ill-fated gold ship. Like so many there his mind danced with the fantasy of finding it, and more importantly, what he'd do with what he found. The drink only added to the fancy as gold glittered in his eyes and infested his brain like putrid rot. He had to have it, it was just sitting there, his claim on it was as good as anyone else's, so why not.

…

At the back of the inn, concealed mostly in shadows, sat an odd pair, a man and a woman. The woman sat analyzing the contents of a scroll, several sheets of notes next to her. Her hair was cut short and black as pitch which was a contrast to simple white robes that marked her as a Cleric. The man was a bit harder to peg, his mottled gray hooded cloak common attire to a number of professions from rogues to rangers. He sat nursing a drink of some kind, though his focus seemed to be on the wall more than his mug.

"Find anything interesting Hermione?" he asked randomly.

"Lots of things I find interesting Harry" she replied, "She really was a genius."

"Kumbra you mean?" he clarified.

She nodded, "An amoral bitch, a bit short sighted but still, brilliant."

"Short sighted how?" he asked.

"Well, it was certainly a bit short sighted what she did to Mother Owl, look where that got her" said Hermione.

"To be fair, she seemed a bit distracted" said Harry, remembering the other woman he had seen just beforehand.

"Yes I suppose" said Hermione with a saccharine smile, "you do seem to have that effect on most women, don't you Harry?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean" he mumbled into his mug.

This was a lie of course which proved yet again that it was a skill he did not have. He ignored his friends chuckling and glanced at Ruby, sitting at the bar luring in her latest client with an enticing bit of leg. Much to his surprise Ruby had slipped into their little cohort without fanfare, making her place without ruffling anyone's feathers, well, mostly.

Ron found it annoying that the girl who would clearly put out for anyone had no interest in him though the fact she wasn't going strictly for Harry managed to stave of the Weasley jealousy. While it was true Ruby lured in men like a fisherman did trout, she always went back to him.

He was grateful at least that she had never out right assaulted him again like she had that first night. Though just as he'd feared she had brought Luna with her to bed on several occasions though she hadn't been the only one, there had also been that half goblin girl, who'd clearly gotten her good genes from her mother, and the Halfling girl Tina, a sweetheart on the surface but an absolute deviant beneath.

In between these various episodes of debauchery however she still tended to warm his bed in a non-sexual manner. The succubus liked to cuddle, who would have guessed. Early on he might have complained about her constant proximity but whenever he did she'd always pull out the watery eyes and his resistance would vanish, damnation but he was a sucker. Looking back now he realized she had done him a favor.

Leaving the wall in Celadon behind had been harder than he'd thought it would be, a piece of him had died in that place and he knew it was a piece he would never be getting back. Still, the warm and cuddly succubus had wormed her way into his heart and in her own way helped to put away the Black Slayer of Celadon. He was still there of course, hovering just beneath the surface, waiting to be called out again but for the time being Harry was content to be just Harry.

…

"You guys, I've got a great idea" said Ron excitedly.

"That would be a first" Hermione mumbled.

"You know that ship, the Elron something or other, the one with all the gold in it? Well, we're going to find it."

His friends looked at him for a moment before turning to each other.

"You want this one?" asked Hermione.

"No, I think I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear him" said Harry, returning his attention to the wall.

"Aw come on guys this is a good idea" Ron protested, seeing their lack of enthusiasm.

"Uh huh, let me tell you all the reasons this isn't a good idea" said Hermione, "firstly, it may be called a lake but Rizen is the size of a small sea, without knowing where to look you could spend a hundred lifetimes searching and still not find anything. Secondly, to even begin searching you would need a ship, a crew, and a captain preferably with some experience. Thirdly, for the sake of argument, let's assume you did somehow manage to locate this infamous treasure, it would still be at the bottom of the lake, what are you going to do, swim down there?"

"Ah hah" he declared triumphantly, "You think I hadn't thought of that? What we need is a big platform, then we put a bubble over it and then we send it down to the ship and load it up, then we just ride it back to the surface."

He smiled proudly at his plan, it had taken him all of five minutes to come up with it and it was probably one of his best. Hermione groaned.

"I'm not even going to point out all the problems with that little scheme, and anyway it still doesn't address the other two points, no ship, no location."

"I might actually be able to help you with that."

The three turned to look at the newest speaker, and while Ron smiled as the man spoke, Harry and Hermione were far less than pleased.

…

"I don't like it."

They were three days out when Hermione came to Harry with this declaration.

"What exactly don't you like?" he asked, having more than a few complaints himself at that point.

"This whole trip, it just feels wrong" she said.

"You mean how convenient it was that the only survivor of the Elrond of Fitzebarrel happened to be listening and happened to have a ship and a crew and happened to still need a way to retrieve the treasure which he just so happened to be going after."

"As it happens, yes" she said.

"Please tell me you're not just putting that all together now, I had this whole thing figured out before we ever stepped foot on the boat" he said, casually leaning against the side rail.

"It's a scam."

"Undoubtedly" he agreed.

"They don't really know where the treasure is."

"I'm not entirely sure of that actually" he disagreed.

She considered that for a moment, "They definitely know where something is that they couldn't get at on their own."

"Mm hmm."

"They don't plan to let us live to see shore again."

"Most definitely not" he agreed.

"You knew that before we ever left, then why did we get on this ship?"

"Realistically Hermione, we're in no real danger" he said.

She looked at him strangely, his words a clear contradiction to what they'd just been saying, "I don't understand" she was shamed to admit.

"Simply put, even on this rocking swaying bit of wood, I could out fight every one of them all together, bare handed. All of us together, it wouldn't even be a fight."

Hermione nodded, his logic suddenly becoming clear, "they obviously don't know who we are."

And why should they? Hermione and Harry had gone to great lengths to disguise themselves so people wouldn't recognize the Black Slayer and the Angel Singer. Harry's black cloak and armor were packed away safely at the bottom of Hermione's magic bag and with her hair dyed and cut short, Hermione looked like a completely different person. Harry had even put his dryad bow in the bag, such a weapon being much too rare and iconic as well as the former Sword of Darkness. He now carried a common looking long bow of good quality but had not bothered to replace his sword, satisfied with the small sax he still carried.

Even a year away from Celadon they were still cautious. They didn't need old trouble finding them, especially when Ron was all too happy to find them new trouble to deal with.

"Do you think they really do know where the ship is" she asked.

"Maybe" he said, "Either way, I can't deny I'm a bit curious at what we'll find."

…

"Drop the anchor."

Seven days out and they arrived at last. Ron was practically vibrating with giddy energy. Luna seemed more interested in finishing her last seashell necklace, a project she and Seraphina had been working on the entire trip. Ruby of course was flouncing around as she had the entire trip, wearing barely enough to preserve her modesty, that of course implying she possessed any.

Harry and Hermione watched as a large round slab of wood was hauled up onto the deck. This was their platform. Hermione had already done most of the preparations and began to put the finishing touches on it as soon as it was set down. She had to keep from grinding her teeth as Ron continued to buzz around like a bee on a sugar high giving what he considered encouragement and helpful advice.

It took two of the deckhands to keep her from throttling the obnoxious red-head and as Harry watched them restrain her Luna walked up to him and placed a seashell necklace around his neck.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"It's very nice Luna" he replied.

"I'm glad you like it" she said, "because you're not going to like this next bit at all."

Before he could fully process the statement Luna lunged forward and shoved him over the railing. He was so surprised he never even had time to call out before he hit the water. It was dark, even near the surface and for a time he just floated there, six or seven feet down, feeling mightily annoyed and a little cold.

As he hung there, considering whether he should swim back up to the surface, a slim pale form joined him, quickly followed by a tanned voluptuous one, and a small black haired one. He wasn't the least bit surprised to find Luna completely naked but for her own seashell necklace, nor was it a surprise to find Ruby in the same state. He was a little surprised to see Sera so but it faded quickly.

He had figured out the purpose of the necklace rather quickly which had done absolutely nothing to alleviate his annoyance with the pale girl. He made that very clear with his stony stare. Luna seemed completely oblivious to this and swam right on past him, the other two following close behind. Seeing there would be nothing for it he sighed, turned and followed them.

The depths grew dark the further down they went and without his wind lore Harry was swimming completely blind. Hesitantly he pulled his glasses from his pocket and put them on. He almost wished he hadn't. The night like vision made the place all the more eerie but at least he could see the girls ahead of him, and before long he saw something else.

The ship was massive, almost twice the size of their own, and broken down the center. It was hard to say exactly what had sunk the ship but one thing was clear, it had certainly taken a beating. As they floated there waiting for Ron and Hermione something in the depths moved. With his glasses Harry could make out a massive shape moving slowly through the water. He couldn't tell by its trajectory if it was coming for them but the point was rendered moot when Luna apparently spotted it and swam right for it.

He wanted to call after her but they were under water. Before he could think of anything else the platform appeared, a brilliant light shining from Hermione's staff as she and Ron stood protected under a massive bubble of air.

Harry sighed for the second time that trip. Luna could undoubtedly take care of herself so if she wanted to go chasing giant monsters, who was he to stop her.

…

"Well now ain't that a sight."

It had taken ten trips to do it but at last they'd manage to get every bit of gold they could find up and into the hold of the still floating ship. The ship sat dangerously low but it still sat above the water.

"Have you ever seen anything so beautiful" marveled Ron.

"Look well on it lad, you'll never see it's like again I assure you" said the captain with a hint of menace.

"Captain, I am sorry to report we have taken on too much treasure, we're too weighed down to make it back to shore" said the first mate.

"Hmm, well there's only one thing to do then, we need to lose some weight."

"Well how are we going to do that?" he wasn't a wise man that Ron Weasley.

"By throwing off some dead weight."

"Like what?" asked Ron, missing how his friends seemed to cringe at his density.

"Like you boyo."

The crew surrounded them and Ron scurried back from the blades brandished at him to join the others on the platform.

"Anyone who saw this coming please raise your hand" said Harry.

All hands went up save for Ron's.

"Honestly I thought it was obvious" said Ruby.

"It was obvious" said Luna.

"Well now I can't tell ye how grateful we are for your help here today in gathering up this treasure but now that we have it I fail to see what purpose ye serve upon my ship. And as we've just stated, we need to lose some dead weight."

"I'm afraid that really isn't going to help you much" said Luna, putting two fingers into her mouth and letting out a long piercing whistle.

The first strike came from the starboard side, knocking everyone off their feet. The second shook them from the port side, bringing the already low ship even lower into the water.

"Hermione" said Harry, easily seeing what was about to happen.

"On it" she said, sharing his foresight.

Men began to scream as two massive tentacles rose up out of the water and began wrapping themselves around the ship. Wood cracked and splintered under the pressure and it suddenly became clear to Harry what had happened to the Elrond of Fitzebarrel. As the ship split in two and sank beneath the water the platform floated free, the only thing not to be pulled down.

"Well, that was a bit of a surprise" said Ruby.

"Not really" said Harry, nothing Luna did surprised him anymore.

"Well this is terrible, what are we going to do?" cried Ruby.

"Relax" said Hermione, waving her staff, "I knew we'd need another way back to shore."

A group of ruins on the platform began to glow and a moment later the platform itself began to motivate.

"There should be enough power there to get us back to shore" she said confidently.

"Nice work Hermione" said Harry.

"Well, I did have seven days to work on it" she replied, blushing at the praise.

So, as the sun began its descent the little platform chugged along. And while five people looked forward, one still looked back, great tears of loss streaming down his face. The captain had been right after all, he would never see the like again.


	22. That is the question

That is the question

…

There's no place in the world like Wizard City. A greater collection of magical diversity you will not find anywhere else. Everyone eventually comes to Wizard City whether they be wizard or warlock, alchemist or witch or cleric, whether on their own or dragged there by their friends. Wizard City is without doubt the largest city outside the capitols, certainly the largest independent city, and at its heart, The College of Magic.

Here magic users may come to be taught or simply study in order to hone their craft. The largest libraries for every denomination of magic period, are kept in Wizard City. As a sign of generosity they even allow the practitioners of a particular disciple to peruse the collection of their discipline for free, anything else however requires a hefty fee. This of course does not apply to those under tuition, not that all of them appreciate that or course…

…

It was early morning as she strolled through the artisan district. The sky was only just beginning to lighten but already there was the sound of people working. Smoke poured from chimney tops as fires were lit for the day and those out sweeping their stoops waved good morning to the black haired cleric as she passed by.

People were so friendly in these parts, it was what she liked about the lower districts, not like the snooty snobs up at the college where she was spending most of her time. She'd never really noticed until coming to Wizard City just how differently the average wizard was, her experience being limited to Ron and the various wicked ones they'd come across over the years. Wizards were really high on themselves.

It reminded her a lot of the purebloods back home only it wasn't a matter of blood that made them superior or even just having magic but having chosen the wizarding path, as though being a Cleric made her and her magic somehow inferior. It was ridiculous and it was a ridiculousness that seemed to be propagated without conscious thought.

It was stupid but she did her best to suppress her moral outrage do in large part to the fact that if she didn't they would probably kick her out. Self-important snobs they may have been but that didn't stop them from having the biggest collection of magical knowledge anywhere. The Hogwarts Library seemed paltry compared to just the Clerical library which she'd spent the last month perusing.

That was actually why she was strolling down smithy street in the artisan district, she was tired of perusing holy text's and healing spells, she already knew at least a dozen different ways to fix at least a dozen different common wounds and some of the more uncommon ones as well, it was just getting monotonous. Truth be told she had come to feel there wasn't much more she could advance as a Cleric, she had summoned angels after all, how do you beat that?

That being the case, she was ready to dive further into her hobby magic, enchanting. Unfortunately since she was not an enchanter by trade she would have to pay the fee to use that particular library and the fee was quite steep. Thus she made her way to the smithy where Harry was working while they stayed in Wizard City while the college attempted to educate Ron.

She found him stoking the fires, a fine layer of soot already covering his bronzed muscular torso. He wore no shirt as even in the early hours the forge was hot as a sauna and he was right in the midst of it.

"Good morning Harry" she greeted, pretending she hadn't been standing there admiring the view.

"And a good morning to you Hermione" he replied, pretending he hadn't noticed her admiring the view, "what brings you round so early."

"What, I couldn't just be lonely and wanting to see my friend" she said smiling innocently.

"Oh you was lonely was you" he said, seizing her about the waist and pulling her close, "well don't you worry we'll take care of that right quick."

"Oh you big prat" she said swatting his chest which only made him grin wider.

"State your business or shall have my way with you" he said.

"You wouldn't."

He pulled her body flush with his, her cheeks turned red, "Your move."

"I… I need your money" she blurted out.

He chuckled and released her, "begging for alms are we."

She took a moment to slow her pounding heart before speaking again, "I need it to get into the enchanters library."

"Ah, I see" he said, "you not being an enchanter and all they make you pay to get in."

"Exactly" she said.

He nodded and threw her his small purse, "It's not much, seeing how we spent the majority of our money just getting Ron in, but you're welcome to it. Speaking of Ron" someone he hadn't seen in weeks, "how's this school treating him."

Hermione looked almost queasy thinking about it, "He's tried to escape his instructor twice now."

Harry looked shocked, "Escape?"

"Yes, it seems she was appalled by his ignorance and horrified at the level of spells he was using without fully understanding them."

"Sounds a lot like you" he commented.

"Yes, well, her method of instruction is a bit more severe than I would use, moreover I don't thinks it's working either, you know how Ron can get when he digs his heels in."

Harry nodded, a mule was easier to move than Ron Weasley, "Bet he wishes he was back at Hogwarts where he could sluff off and the only one on his case would be you."

Hermione nodded, her expression turning sad.

"I'm sorry Hermione, that wasn't nice of me to say" Harry said quickly.

"Hmm, oh no, its fine, you're right, I would be" she said, still looking melancholy.

"You know, we never said it but we'd probably never have gotten through without you constantly on our case" he said kindly, pulling her in close but without ulterior motive.

"It's not that" she said, sighing.

"What's the matter?"

"Harry, when was the last time you leveled up?" she asked.

Taken aback by the sudden shift in topic he had to think for a minute before answering, "I think it was shortly after we left Minor's Academy what, six years ago, wow has it been that long."

"It has" she confirmed, "I was thinking about some things the other day…"

"What a surprise" he gently ribbed.

He was rewarded with a smile and an elbow in the middle, "don't interrupt" she said, "anyway, I was thinking, I'd come across a copy of a spell I'd learned at Minor's and I sort of took a stroll down memory lane and I remembered how that silly gold lettering used to appear and it occurred to me, when was the last time I saw that."

"Been a while."

"A long while, and, Harry, it's just a game isn't it?" she asked suddenly, "I mean, all that we've been through all that we've done, it, it was just a game, wasn't it?"

He said nothing, stroking the back of her neck uncovered with her hair cut short as it was. What was he to say? He hadn't put much thought into it himself in such a long time, being more concerned with the day to day of living he'd sort of forgotten how the whole thing had started.

"I don't know Hermione" he said at last, "it's hard to think of this all as just a game, after everything we've been through, the places we've been, the people we've met" Sera and Ruby being foremost in his mind, "I just don't know."

"You know, when I summoned those angels, you know what one of them said to me" she looked at him plaintively, "he said they had found my resolve satisfactory but soon it would be time to test my faith. I… I don't, all I wanted to do was play a game with my friends, was that so wrong? I didn't ask for this, I didn't ask for any of this…"

Seeing the panic setting in he grabbed her fiercely and held her as she cried into his chest. He suspected she'd been stewing over this one for a while.

"Harry" she whimpered, "I want to go home. I want to see my parents, I want to pet my cat, I want to go home" she cried.

"I know Hermione, I know" was all he said, trying his best to lend her his strength when he himself felt powerless, "I think we need to discuss this one with the whole group."

*sniffle* "Even Sera and Ruby?"

"Sera deserves to know and Ruby was summoned to this world herself, she might have some insight into our situation through her own."

"You think so" she asked hopefully.

"Worth a shot."

She teared up again but smiled, "thank you Harry."

"That's what I'm here for" he said.

…

"Who cares"

In two words Ronald Bilius Weasley had managed to sum up his entire outlook on the situation.

"What do you mean who cares, I care" shouted Hermione.

"Ah, you're makin a big deal outta nothin" he said, carelessly leaning his chair back while chugging his third ale.

The reactions to their revelation had been mixed. Ruby seemed intrigued, Ron of course was more interested in his drink than the conversation, Sera seemed to have reached some sort of epiphany, and Luna looked like she had a headache.

"Look all I'm sayin is if we get back somehow we can just explain what happened to everyone no problem and if we don't, well what's the point a worryin about it" said Ron.

"The point is we'll never get back if we don't worry about it" yelled Hermione.

"Yeah, well, maybe I don't care if I don't get back" he said cruelly.

Her face turned furious red and for a moment it looked like she might fly across the table and strangle him. Instead she turned and stormed out of the room.

"Geez, somebody's on the rag…"

*WHANG*

"Been a while since I got to do that" said Seraphina.

"He's never deserved it more" said Harry, stepping over the unconscious idiot to go after Hermione.

…

He found her outside kicking a post furiously, tears and frustration and anger running down her face. He approached her, heedless of the danger he might be in he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. She struggled against him but even in her fury she was no match. Eventually she went still, the tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"I hate him" she said, "I hate him so much."

"Can't say I'm all that fond of him at the moment myself" said Harry.

"Has he always been like this?"

"You mean a gluttonous lazy jealous self-absorbed child, yeah basically."

She snorted at his attempt at humor, "You can let me go now" she said.

"I could" he said, loosening his grip just enough so he could stroke the side of her neck with one hand.

She didn't struggle, relaxing slightly under his ministrations.

"Harry?"

"Yes."

"You never told me how you felt about going back."

The silence was painfully conspicuous.

"Harry?" she said, pushing away so she could look at his face.

His expression made her wish she hadn't, "I see."

"Look Hermione, I know getting us home is important to you, I do, it's just…" he groaned in frustration. "Look can I be blunt, you have a reason to go back, a family that loves you and that you love back, what do I have? Hedwig, a populace that aggrandizes and vilifies me on alternate days, relatives I'd sooner feed to an ogre than spend ten minutes with."

"What're you saying Harry?"

"I… I get why we should figure this all out it's just, if we do, and we find a way back, I'm not sure I'm going to take it."

She stared at him for minutes, as though a stranger had replaced her best friend. She didn't know what to say, what she eventually settled on couldn't have been further from the truth.

"I understand Harry" she said woodenly.

"Really, cuz I don't, I really don't."

They said nothing more that night on the subject. What more could they say. And in the days to follow the silence grew thicker and thicker.


	23. Losing faith

Losing faith

…

"Ow, geez Hermione, take it easy" whined Ron.

"Oh, I'm sorry, does the almighty wizard want his broken arm fixed properly or not" she snapped, glaring murderously.

"Um… gently please" he squeaked timidly.

"Is it just me, or is this taking her a bit longer than usual" commented Ruby who stood out of earshot with the others while Hermione worked.

"Perhaps she is making the wizard suffer for her pleasure" suggested Sera.

"No, I don't think that's it" said Harry as he watched her stomp off.

Something was very wrong with Hermione. Ever since they'd left Wizard City she'd been surly and confrontational with everyone, most especially Ron but that was hardly much of a surprise. Harry hadn't said a word about it. He had a pretty good idea what it was all about and he felt he was largely to blame. What could he say to her that wouldn't just make the situation ten times worse?

"I don't think she fixed it all the way" said Ron, rejoining the group.

"Just go easy on it for a few days, we'll see if there isn't a healer in the next town" said Harry.

He shuddered at the thought. Using someone else's healer might just make things worse as well but what choice did they have? Hermione was becoming less willing or, possibly less able to fulfill that role. Clearly they were just going to need to avoid getting hurt till he found a way to fix this.

"Come on, we need to find her before something else does."

They'd been running into random beasts and packs of enemy's with disturbing frequency of late. If he were thinking of it as a game he would consider it merely upping the challenge level for them being such advanced players. He wasn't though, he hadn't thought of it as a game for years and even now he couldn't think of it that way. It was real, and something strange was going on, he just didn't know what.

…

"Ya know you really don't have to do that" said Ruby.

"Sit still" said Hermione sourly.

"No really, it's not that bad" she insisted, referring to the gash along her forearm that Hermione was so intent on.

"Did I ask for your opinion" she snapped.

Ruby wisely decided not to reply though that didn't stop her from giving Hermione a sour look.

"This is getting ridiculous" said Harry as he retrieved an arrow from a goblins skull, "this is the third attack today."

"It's like a goblin family reunion" said Ron, rooting around through the corpses for loose change.

"Rather like you last family reunion Ronald" commented Luna.

"At any rate" Harry interrupted, "keep your eyes open."

The last thing they needed was another ambush especially with Ruby hurt and Hermione, well, less said about that the better. The situation continued to devolve on that front, her temper worsening along with her healing.

"Hey Harry, look at this."

"What is it Ron."

Ron held up a gold coin for Harry to examine. It became obvious what he wanted him to see quickly enough, the shape was all wrong as was the design on the face.

"Where'd you get this?"

"Off one of the goblins" he said, "you think it's worth anything?"

"It must be or he wouldn't have been carrying it around" said Harry, handing it back.

"Different kingdoms have different currencies" said Luna, "this one looks quite sinister however."

Well that didn't sound good.

"OUCH!"

And neither did that.

…

"I'm sure it's not all that bad Hermione" said Luna.

"Shut up Luna" Hermione growled as she tried to heal the long slash mark across the pale girls back.

She'd been at it for almost an hour, the bleeding having stopped on its own by that time as Luna sat quietly while Hermione stared daggers at her in some attempt to fix the problem. It wasn't working.

"Harry, I don't mind tellin you, those were some ugly women."

"Yes Ron" said Harry.

"And I don't mean like regular ugly or even dog ugly, they were like… dog dog ugly" he said.

"Uh huh."

Harry wasn't really paying attention to his friend go on about just how ugly the harpies were, he was busy examining one of them and the strange hexagonal coins she had been carrying. Once was a coincidence but this made the third time they'd found the odd currency on one of their attackers. That was a little too much for coincidence.

"Whoever it was had to be female" said Ruby, leaning over his shoulder, "Harpies would never have dealt with a man, he'd have been killed before he got a word out."

Harry nodded, he'd assumed as much. The attacks were ramping up, if they weren't wading through goblins and other lesser beasts they were being bombarded by the strange and rare ones from out of nowhere. Given the overall strength of the team they were managing fine but every time someone got hurt it just compounded the fact that one of their team was failing.

The constant attacks hadn't improved Hermione's demeanor any more than anyone else's and the slow deterioration of her magic, a fact no one was willing to bring up, only made matters worse. He needed to talk to her. He knew he needed to talk to her. What he didn't know was what he needed to say.

Her current failure with Luna was just shortening her fuse even more. Every time she failed she grew more angry, lashing out at everyone around her like it was their fault, like they were the cause of all her woes. He needed to say something, but first he needed to make sure Luna was alright, the blood loss finally taking its toll as she fell forward into the dirt.

…

The night was quiet, crickets chirped and the wind whistled sweetly through the trees but it was quiet. A small fire burned as those around it stared into its glowing warmth. Ron was almost gone, his head nodding forward every few seconds as he fought to stay awake. Seraphina and Luna were cuddled together, both with their eyes closed but only one actually asleep. And Harry sat with Ruby leaning against his shoulder making little whistling noised through her nose as she slept.

Hermione sat opposite Harry. From where he was it looked as though she was glaring into the fire, he hadn't seen so much as a grin on her face in weeks. He knew there probably wouldn't be a better time to say something to her but by the gods he simply couldn't think of anything to say. In the end she saved him the trouble.

"We're heading to Cathedral" she said suddenly.

"Really?" was his intelligent reply, he felt dumb just having said it.

"There's a nunnery there, I'm going into seclusion."

He held his tongue this time, almost afraid to ask the question, "for how long?"

She turned the focus of her glare on him, "probably forever."

Oh dammit all, "I thought you wanted to find a way home?" there was no choice, time to get it all out in the open.

"What do you care" she shot back.

"I do care Hermione" he said firmly, "I understand why you want to go back."

"You just won't help me do it" she snapped.

"I never said that" he retorted, a bit more sharply than he'd intended.

"Might as well have" she said, "I'm not stupid Harry."

"Well you're sure not acting very smart right now" he said hotly.

Oh that got her mad, "Well if I'm so dumb you'll all just be better off without me" she shouted, jumping up and dashing off into the woods.

'Oh son of a bitch' Harry cursed silently. He pulled out three of the little statues he'd inherited from Kumbra and spoke the incantation to animate them. The three wolves listened to his instructions then dashed off into the woods in search of their quarry.

It was all his fault. He shooting back would only make it worse, damn his temper. It didn't help that she'd surprised him with her talk of Cathedral and that had left him completely off balance. He regretted what he'd said but what good was that now.

"She's lost her faith, that's the problem."

Harry turned to see Luna staring intently at him.

"What do you mean Luna?"

"Her magic comes from her faith" explained Luna, "when the angel came in Celadon they did so because they could feel her unwavering resolve and the faith in her cause. Her magic is based in that faith, the faith in herself, in her friends, and in her purpose. She's lost that faith Harry, all of it, and with it her magic."

Harry looked stricken, completely at a loss, "What do I do Luna, tell what I need to do and I'll do it."

He hated to ask, for so long it had been him they had all looked to for guidance and leadership and now he was lost. He felt like the blind man walking along the edge of a cliff, knowing every footstep could potentially be disastrous yet unable to see the safe way to go.

"She has to re-find her faith" said Luna sadly, "the only thing we can do is be there for her when she needs us."

Harry didn't like it, not at all. As a ranger Harry had learned the value of patience, he'd learned how to wait, but it killed him inside to know that his friend was hurting and all he could do was wait. It made him feel powerless and there was nothing he feared or hated more than that.

"There's something else" said Luna, looking vexed, "something I knew. Something I've forgotten. Something I've been trying to remember but I just… just…"

"Can it help Hermione?" was his only question.

"I don't know" she said, "but I know it's important."

Harry wouldn't argue the point but at that very moment, the only thing important to him was Hermione.


	24. Finding Hope

Finding Hope

…

Cathedral, the holy city, home of the white mages more commonly called Clerics. It is a well-structured town, orderly and peaceful. This is in large part to the excess of Paladins available to handle the task of enforcing the order and keeping the peace. It is then in this most holy of cities that the great church was built up on the hill, the most holy place for reasons long since passed into myth and legend.

The nunnery was established during a time when Clerics, in particular female clerics were being harassed and attacked with frightening regularity. It was a safe house, a place to rest, to study, and eventually for some, a place to hide from the world.

For Hermione Granger it was the latter that she was primarily using it for. She had come into Cathedral with those people she traveled with and had then abandoned them to sequester herself in the nunnery. She had dropped her anger like a dirty old coat at the door which had left her little more than apathetic. She simply didn't care anymore, what was there to care about. The only goal she cared about was beyond her grasp and forever would be, so why even bother.

She didn't know what would become of her, nor did she care. She didn't know what would become of the others, nor did she care. Some days she didn't even seem to know where she was, wandering aimlessly through the halls, uncaring of her destination, a stark contrast to her life on the road where there was always a destination to be reached. She just didn't care, but that didn't stop others from doing so for her.

…

Harry strode silently down the aisle of the great church of Cathedral, his cloak and weapons conspicuously missing. He passed silent parishioners in the pews sending up their prayers to an equally silent god until he reached the altar. It was massive, ornate, some might even say a bit gaudy, but it was no less impressive. He fell to one knee, clasped his hands together and bowed his head.

There he remained, while others came and went, throwing up there petitions and leaving he remained. Sometime later, he couldn't have said how long, a woman in white robes approached the altar and knelt down beside him, bowing her head and clutching a chain of beads in her hands.

For a time she said nothing, sending up her prayers silently, silent as he, then on some unseen signal the two raised their heads in unison.

"If only all under the light were so diligent with their prayers as you" she said.

"A man with nothing but time on his hands finds it easy to be diligent" he replied.

She smiled, "better time than blood my good slayer" she said.

He cringed, "I wish you wouldn't call me that" he said.

"It is not dishonorable what you did to earn that title" she said, "why then does it vex you so."

"It isn't the title that vexes me" he replied, "It's the people who hear it."

"Ah, I see" she said with a knowing smile which only made him scowl back, "but I suppose our small talk takes me into hazardous territory" she quipped, "you may ask."

"How is she?"

All humor drained from the aged woman at his question, "Lost" she replied, "as lost now as the day she arrived, unable or unwilling to set her feet back on the path."

"I was afraid of that" he said after a sigh.

"What has changed?" she asked, "for this is certainly the same answer I have given you every day these past three months."

"I'm leaving town for a while" he said.

"I see."

"Ron and I have a job and we might be gone for a week, maybe longer."

"And you are concerned that if you are not near you will not be able to help her when she requires it?"

He nodded.

"I understand" she said.

"I'd like to tell her myself if I could" he said hopefully.

The old woman nodded, "I'll see what I can do."

…

She looked terrible, that was his first thought. Her hair was growing out and regaining its bushiness and without re-dying it the blond was showing through more than a little under the black. Her posture was slouched, she looked tired like she hadn't slept in days. Most telling though was the eyes, those once flashing orbs so full of intensity and curiosity were now dull, unfocused.

"Hermione" he said to her.

There was a slight twitch, the only way he knew that she had heard him.

"Hermione, I need to talk to you" he said.

"Go away Harry" she mumbled and turned away from him.

Damned if she wasn't going to make this difficult he cursed inwardly, "Hermione, I need to tell you something."

She gave no response so he soldiered on, "I'm going to be leaving for a while, Ron and I have a job out of town."

"I don't care" she said, her voice little more than a whisper.

"Hermione, I just want you to know I'll be back. It might be a week or so but I will come back" he said firmly.

"I wish you wouldn't" she replied.

…

"Good grief Harry she actually said that?" exclaimed Ron.

"Yeah" the ranger replied tiredly.

"Geez Harry, why are we even still waiting for her, she's gone" said the wizard.

"I don't believe that. I won't believe it" he said with conviction.

"Harry be reasonable, it's been three months, how much longer can we just sit around and wait for her to get over whatever it is she needs to get over?"

Harry hated that Ron voiced his own fears so carelessly. It was true they couldn't remain where they were forever, money for one wouldn't allow it. Eventually they would need to move on to find work elsewhere. The job the two were on had been a godsend, a much needed godsend especially for Ron who had acquired a staggering bar tab in three months.

"Harry come on, you did what you could, but she doesn't want our help. Ya can't save someone who doesn't want to be saved" Ron reasoned.

"Yeah, your right" Harry admitted.

You couldn't save someone who didn't want to be saved, the trick, was finding a way to make them want to be saved thought Harry.

…

It was a simple looking thing, plain and sliver with a single sharp edge. It called to her, the knife. She was so tired. Tired of the suffering, the struggle, and all of it for what? Nothing, absolutely nothing, there was no point, no purpose, so why bother? The knife glinted in the dim light, beckoning, pleading to be used. She wanted to use it.

Hermione Granger had never contemplated suicide before, but ever since Harry he spoken to her it was all she could think about. She said she wished he wouldn't come back, what utter foolishness. Of course he would come back, he always came back. If there were one person you could count on to survive any situation it was Harry, he just couldn't be killed like normal men.

Under other circumstances this was a comforting thought, but now it was so utterly depressing it was driving her insane. He wouldn't stay away, wherever she went he would follow. The only solution was to go somewhere he couldn't follow.

She looked at the blade then the smooth unblemished skin of her wrist. She touched the knife to the skin. She couldn't look as she prepared to draw the blade across she looked up and saw her reflection in the window. She froze when she saw another reflection standing over her.

For the first time in three months she felt something besides apathy. Anger welled up inside her as the reflection that wasn't hers stared at her.

"Why" she whispered hoarsely, "why won't you just go away."

The reflection said nothing, it merely stared.

"Why won't you just leave me alone" she cried, her hand trembling as she held the knife poised to strike.

The reflection's eyes hardened, it mouthed a single word, "No."

She began to cry. No matter what she did, no matter where she went he wouldn't leave. Even when he wasn't there, even when she wished him away he wouldn't let her be. The knife fell from her hand. He wouldn't allow it to harm her. He was her invincible protector, neither by goblin swarm nor her own foolishness would he allow her to come to harm.

She sobbed in earnest at that thought, "Damn you Harry, and damn me as well" she wept.

…

"Well, look at what the cat dragged in" said Ruby.

Hermione managed a weak smile at the succubus ribbing. It was nice to know they at least remembered her.

"She does rather have that dragged by cat look doesn't she" added Luna.

Hermione openly snickered at this. It felt good.

"Cleric" said Seraphina tersely.

Hermione looked down at the little dragon turned girl, "Yes Seraphina."

"You have found your mind then" she said, to which Hermione stared blankly, "The wizard said that you had lost your mind, papa was most upset" she explained, "he will be happy to know that you have found it again."

Hermione stared at the far too serious little girl then smiled. Then she began to giggle and when that proved too much she began to laugh outright. Sera stared at the woman strangely.

"Perhaps she hasn't found it" she said.

…

"What's this Luna?" asked Hermione when Luna handed her a piece of parchment.

"I've been trying to remember something for months now. Last night someone said something and 'poof', there it was."

Hermione stared at the words on the parchment, she began to shake.

"Luna, what is this?"

"The words that appeared before the four of us were brought to this world" she said as Hermione stared at her dumbstruck, "that is our quest."

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Hermione screamed.

"I couldn't remember" she said calmly, "when we first arrived no one could understand me and by the time they could I'd pretty much forgotten about it. I knew we were supposed to be doing something but by that point the only part I really remembered was to stay with Harry."

Hermione looked confused at this, "defeat the evil it says, isn't that sort of what Harry does?"

"So I went through this whole mental breakdown for nothing" she exclaimed.

"Did you?" said Luna cryptically, "we all are tested in our time, this was yours, and you will be the stronger for it."

"Oh really?" said Hermione.

"An untested faith is hardly a faith at all" said Luna.

Hermione considered the other girl's words, "You might be right."

"Yes, I might be" agreed Luna which made Hermione snort.

"So, how long before they get back you think?"

"With just the two of them, it shouldn't be too long" said Ruby, "I mean how much trouble could they get into?"

Hermione looked ill and Luna merely shook her head, "I really wish you hadn't said that."


	25. Final revelations

Final Revelation

…

"Quick, put him down here" she commanded, motioning to the bed.

Ron and Ruby did as they were bade, taking the limp form and placing it on the bed.

"What happened to him" asked Luna, poorly hiding her anxiety.

"I don't know" said Ron once the limp form was situated on the bed.

"You don't know, how can you not know you were with him?" shouted Ruby.

"We got separated" Ron tried to defend himself.

"For how long?" asked Hermione with clinical neutrality.

"About fifteen minutes" Ron guessed.

"And what were you doing for those fifteen minutes" Ruby glared at the wizard, daring him to lie.

"I was fighting" he squawked, backing away from the succubus.

"Fighting what exactly?"

"All the vampires' wives."

"..on…ubines" came the murmur.

"What?" three voices cried.

"Harry?" Hermione asked hopefully.

A single green eye opened, "Concubines" he repeated, "you were fighting his concubines."

"Oh details, there was still like a hundred of them" exclaimed Ron, only mildly surprised at his friends apparent recovery.

"Twenty-three" Harry corrected then cringed as a spasm of pain shot through him.

"Harry? Harry, look at me, tell me what's wrong, tell me where" Hermione commanded her injured friend.

"Stomach, two punctures, poison gas cloud, mid-level curse… cross, chest" he said, biting through the pain to speak.

"Alright, now Harry, just relax, I'm going to fix this, you'll be right as rain in no time" her voice softened, "I'm going to make you all better."

He looked at her with that cocksure grin of his, "Never doubted it for a second."

…

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Sera with visible trepidation, something not commonly displayed by the small dragon in human skin.

"He's going to be fine" said Hermione with confidence as she finished casting her spell, "I've removed the poison, the curse, and closed up all the holes. This healing shell is just to speed up his natural healing of the rest. He'll be as good as new in an hour."

"Good" she said, "that's good."

To say they were all shocked at Harry's condition would have been like saying the sky was blue and water was wet. When all was said and done it was easy to forget that Harry was actually human, not even of the magical variety anymore like all the others were to some degree. It was easy to forget this because unlike the rest of them he had always seemed untouchable, in battle at least, ducking danger, dodging death, and just overall being the Super King of Awesome.

Ron might have resented this at times, like when a pretty girl was staring at Harry and not him, but even he couldn't deny that when it came down to it, Harry was just not like other men, or so they had all believed. Certainly that he survived injuries that would have killed lesser men in minutes and endured them for days seemed only to add to the aura of invincibility, but it was the fact that he was so injured in the first place that had them all shaken.

Harry had never had more than a few minor cuts before this. Even in the very thick of battle he had always somehow managed to come out relatively unscathed against opponents of greater numbers and greater size, and done so with such regularity it was easy to think he could not be hurt. That then begged the question, why had he been hurt, and how.

…

"Alright Ron, from the beginning, what happened?" said Hermione, giving him her best McGonagall glare, the one she used on errant students.

"I already told you I don't know" he whined, squirming under her stare.

"Let's start from the beginning, when you left town."

"When we left town" said Ron, "Well when we left town we were talking about you."

"You were?" she said somewhat shamefully.

"Yeah, did you really tell him not to come back?" asked Ron accusingly.

She blushed in shame but remained firm, "It doesn't matter what I might have said, what matters is I got over it and we're not talking about me."

"Yeah whatever" said Ron looking upset at her.

"So, you were on the road, what happened?" she coaxed, preparing to release Seraphina on him if he didn't start cooperating.

"We were on the road, what'cha think happened, we got attack, like five times."

"And, Harry got hurt?" she asked.

"Cha right are you kidding, Harry danced around em like he always does, they couldn't touch him, though that chick without the skin got close" he said thoughtfully.

"Without skin?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah that was weird" he said remembering, "She wore really tight cloths turns out it was because she was using it for skin cuz she didn't have any" he shivered, "sick."

"So you killed I take it" said Hermione.

"No, that was the weirdest part" he said, "Harry made us intera… interro… um, question her."

"Why would he make you question her?" asked Ruby, not seeing the sense.

"Seems like he knew her from somewhere, they went back and forth fer a while till she got mad, then it got nasty" he visibly shuddered at the memory.

"How nasty?" she was almost afraid to ask.

"Harry tore part of her clothes off, that's how we found out she didn't have skin, he poured hot ashes on it to make her talk."

"What did she say?" Hermione asked, trying very hard not to imagine such brutality.

"You know those weird coins we kept finding, turns out they're from the pits" he said "she'd been using em to buy off all those creatures and what not that kept attackin us."

"Well, at least that makes sense" said Ruby.

"Yeah, but she wasn't the boss. Turns out she works for the guy that sent that army against Celadon few years back. Yeah, and you're not gonna believe this, the guy, this Dark Lord, guess what his name is" he said grinning like mad.

"What?" asked Ruby.

"What is it?" mimed Seraphina.

"Voldemort."

All heads turned to the bed as Harry slowly rose.

"Papa" cried Seraphina, rushing to his side.

"You're joking, you can't be serious" said Hermione, not wanting to believe it.

"I wish I were" he said as Seraphina held him in a vice grip, "apparently she's been after us since she reported back after their failure at Celadon. She's found us again in wizard city and she's been tracking us since."

"How did he get here? How did he come up with an army so fast? I mean, I… guh, I just, eh" Hermione began to sputter incoherently.

"We brought him here, don't you see" said Luna, drawing all attention in the room.

"What do mean Luna" asked Harry quizzically while Hermione looked as though she'd just had an epiphany.

"The dark you brink you must defeat, at the end of the age the two shall meet" said Hermione.

"Say what now" said Ron, looking confused.

"Those were the words that appeared on the crystal before we were sucked into this world" said Hermione, "Luna saw them."

"And you couldn't have told us sooner" said Ron accusingly.

"Didn't remember" she said with a shrug.

Before Ron could go on a tirade Harry stopped him, "It doesn't matter."

"What, course it does" Ron retorted.

"It doesn't" said Harry, "before now we didn't know Voldemort was here. If we'd heard this before we might have started suspecting each other, maybe even turned on each other."

"He's right" said Hermione, ignoring Ron about to protest, "But now that we do know."

"Our path becomes clear" said Harry, "relatively speaking."

"Uh oh, not sure I like where this is going" said Ruby.

"You don't have to come along" offered Hermione.

"Oh no, I've invested too much time into my favorite boy toy to just give him up" she said, giving Harry a salacious wink.

He expertly ignored it.

"Uh, someone wanna fill me in here?" asked Ron.

"Isn't it obvious Ronald, we're going into the pits to find the dark lord" explained Luna.

"What, why?"

"Because" said Harry with unnecessary volume which made everyone in the room jump, "there's no escaping it. I don't care if that crystal said we have to, this goes deeper than some quest, this is personal."

"Personal, how?" asked Ruby intrigued.

"Voldemort killed his parents" said Hermione which made Ruby gasp.

"Yes he did, but that's not it" said Harry, "Ever since that night we've been bound together. Call it what you want but so long as we're both alive it'll never stop. The only way this ends is with one of us taking a dirt nap. I prefer it be him."

"I second the motion" added Luna.

"Third" declared Ruby.

"So that's it then" said Hermione, "We're heading for the pits."

"Aw man, I'll bet there's not one tavern down there" Ron complained.

"Good to see you've got your priorities in order" said Harry.

"Well let's not just sit around gawking, this is a major expedition we've a lot we need to do" said Hermione, her old excitement returning.

Ron groaned as she began listing all the things they would need but Harry smiled. Everything was as it should be again. It bothered him a little that Voldemort had somehow been brought to this world but if he had his way, he'd be leaving again in very short order.


	26. Into the dark

Into the Dark

…

Matriarch Na'lice was a proud servant of the goddess. She was wicked and cruel, killing her enemies and 'allies' as befitted her whims and sending up only the finest sacrifices to the goddess. It didn't matter the price or the difficulty in acquisition, the highest quality was always guaranteed in sacrifice.

Such as the days examples, an exceedingly rare commodity especially in the pits, a pair of moon elves. And not simply a pair but twins no less of the proper age and sex and aligning with all the proper stars, such a sacrifice would keep Na'lice in the goddess good graces for the next century. There had been but a single problem, as the size of the ritual required it be performed outside her mansion the chance of interruption increased dramatically.

After consulting the charts and her various soothsayers they had discovered a small omen, a small chance of a group of surface scum discovering her ritual and thwarting her work. She had scoffed at this. Matriarch Na'lice had dealt with the humans that dwelt on the surface a number of times when they had strayed into the pits and had not been impressed. She knew the seven that had led the army against the supposedly great citadel of Celadon had ultimately been defeated by these humans but that was simply a sign of their own weakness and not the human's strength in her opinion.

Still, Na'lice was not a fool and a dozen of her finest dryder had been brought along as well as her personal handmaiden and two dozen skilled warriors on top of those needed for the ritual. This sacrifice was much too important to let some lost humans mess things up, she would not have it. If they did appear, they would be dealt with in the most mercilessly expedient way possible. Nothing could go wrong.

*Challenge Accepted!* declared the universe.

…

"I hate walking" complained Ronald Bilius Weasley.

"Good then you were only born with two legs, I can only imagine the level of whining had you four" quipped Seraphina.

"Oh shut it you" Ron sniped back, "I still don't see why we had to get rid of the horses."

"They weren't made for places like this" said Harry, "I'd not see them punished just for our convenience."

"Well what about him then" said Ron, gesturing to the mule which carried most of their supplies.

"A mule is very different from a horse" said Harry sagely, "compact and adaptable, they can make their way anywhere, they are simply that awesome."

The mule seemed to appreciate this and stepped with a bit more spring than before. Ron didn't notice.

Hermione sighed.

"What's the matter" asked Harry discreetly as he walked beside her.

"I miss Mulberry" she said.

"Sorry" he replied.

"No I understand, you were right we it would have been cruel to bring them down here and I'm content with that breeder we sold them to I'm sure he'll take care of her but still."

"Yeah, I know what you mean" he said, "me and Strider we've been together so long it's almost like I gave up a piece of myself that day. Still, it's for the best, don't think I hadn't noticed him givin the eye to your Mulberry there for a while."

She giggled at this, "You think if we see them again they'll have a couple foals to present to us."

"More like Mulberry and Strider the second" he said, "broke, trained and ready to ride."

"You really think this will take that long?"

"I don't know" he said, "but I seriously doubt he's going to make it easy now that we're on his turf."

"Sending him that warning probably didn't help" she quipped.

He hung his head, "Yeah, that was kinda dumb wasn't it."

"Nice to know the old Harry is still in there" she said with a warm smile which made him chuckle.

"It's like a party in my head" he joked, "Harry on the dance floor with the ranger layin out the jams and Slayer in black brooding in the corner while he holds up the wall."

Hermione laughed but then tried to be serious, "I have to honest Harry, I was a little worried when you put on the black and the armor again."

"I won't lie Hermione, I'm no good at it anyway, I was a little afraid to put it on" he admitted, "but, given our goal and where we're going, it's only a matter of time before I'll need the Slayer, isn't it?"

"I suppose" she admitted warily.

She meant to say something else but was suddenly halted by an arm across her chest as Harry threw a small blade she'd never seen into the shadows on her left. A familiar squeal and scurrying of feet followed and Harry walked over and grabbed the dead form of a massive vermin by the tale, pulling his blade out of its head.

"Bloody dire rats, like the regular kind weren't bad enough" he said, tossing the carcass to Seraphina who sat perched atop the mule, "how many does that make now."

She opened one of the saddle bags and peered inside before dumping the dead rat in, "Six."

"Hmm, well that ought to do for a while, and to think I was worried about finding food when we got down here."

"Frankly I'd like to find a tavern" said Ron.

"You would" snarked Ruby who Ron ignored.

"But seriously though, I thought there were supposed to be people down here, we haven't run into anyone in days, not since that Drizzt bloke and his cat."

"Panther Ron" Hermione corrected.

"Whatever, I'm just sayin, a little civilization would be nice."

"Given the nature of the civilization down here, I'm not sure I agree with you Ron" said Harry.

…

"Matriarch, we are ready to proceed" said Na'lice handmaiden.

"Then let us begin the summoning" she said, mentally preparing herself to summon the abominable servant of her goddess, by far her least favorite part of the ritual.

Still, all was going as it should, and with luck it would continue to do so.

(And the universe did snicker.)

…

As one the group ground to a halt, even the mule stopped in its tracks.

"What the hell was that" exclaimed Ron.

"A massive surge of magic" said Hermione trying not to shiver, "dark magic, very dark magic."

"Not just that" said Ruby, "I'd bet my bouncy tits that was a summoning."

"But who summoned what?" Seraphina said voicing the question they'd all been thinking.

"That's what we're going to find out" said Harry.

"I think I'll stay and protect the mule" said Luna looking uneasy.

Harry nodded and led the rest of the group through the cavern.

It wasn't far before they came across what could only be considered a ritual of the foulest nature. It also became readily apparent what had been summoned. It was hideous to see, painful in fact to look at, and it appeared to be doing , something, to one of the drow.

"What is that thing" Hermione choked, trying not to vomit.

"Pure unadulterated hate given form" said Harry as he resisted the things influence slightly better than Hermione.

"It's called a Mind Flayer, the servants of Lolth, this must be some sort of ritual" said Ruby, "They wouldn't have summoned that thing for no reason."

"I should hope not" said Seraphina who seemed least affected by the abominations presence.

Ron, who had just finished emptying his stomach hazarded another glance in their general direction only to look past the horrible thing that made dementor's seem cuddly by comparison, to the two nubile naked bodies on the floor near it. Certain overused synapses in his brain fired and he was filled with a sudden courage. It there was one thing that could motivate Ron Weasley into action it was a beautiful damsel in distress, also food but there didn't seem to be any of that around so, damsels in distress.

Before anyone had even realized he was mobile the magic arrow was sailing through the air on rout for the slimy eye sore. Feet from its target it was intercepted by another fizzled against her shield.

"Well there goes the element of surprise" mumbled Harry as he reached for his pouch while pulling off his bow.

...

"Intruders" she screamed once the pitiful spell had dissipated.

Dozens of the Matriarch's servants readied for battle, looking at the humans cowering under behind their cover with contempt. They dared to attack and then tried to hide, pathetic.

The Matriarch's handmaiden prepared to give the order to attack when something zipped past her head. She turned to see and arrow shaft poking out of the Mind Flayer who seemed to be confused by the sudden interruption. It lifted a single oozing tentacle to pull the shaft from its body when it suddenly exploded in a massive electrical discharge which sent the matriarch flying and her handmaiden sprawling to the ground.

Her head ringing the shaken handmaiden looked up just in time to see a massive paw coming down at her. Well, things had certainly gone to shit fast hadn't they she thought.

…

"It'll take more than that to finish it off" said Ruby as she pulled her whip and readied a fireball in her hand.

"Hermione, can you do it?" Harry asked.

She nodded with determination.

"Ruby, keep them off her back, that pack I released should keep them from getting organized but I wouldn't count out a lucky shot" said Harry.

"You can count on me" she said.

The slayer nodded, "Ron, you and I are going to… where's Ron?"

His question was answered a moment later by a high pitched squeal, "SPIDER!"

Ron came racing towards them chased by a single dryder.

"Oh bloody hell" mumbled Harry, knocking an arrow.

…

Lucinda looked over at her twin Mooneria who looked back with a look of fear and confusion she could only imagine she herself was also wearing. They had been reduced to near catatonia by the summoning of the Mind Flayer only to come back to themselves surrounded by the sound of chaos and battle.

From where they lay the could see at least three Dire wolves ripping into a group of drow while a large stocky bear swatted around a couple dryder who were trying and failing to kill the beast. A sudden scream of "SPIDER!" drew their attention and they saw yet another dryder chasing what appeared to be a human wizard.

"What happened?" said Lucinda.

"It's like the whole world went crazy" Mooneria said continuing her sister's train of thought.

Before either could speak again a shadow fell over them and they were joined on the raised dais where they were chained by a man in a black cloak with a long bow in one hand and a short blade with a ring on the end hanging off a single finger on the other. The hand holding the blade drew an arrow with expert precision and sent it flying into an oncoming drow.

The force of the arrow sent the corpse flipping arse of tea kettle before planting it on its face where is ceased to move until another drow stepped on it in an effort to get at the man in black.

He came on hard swinging his blade which the slayer deflected with his bow before using the other end to strike the back of his head. A quick stab with the blade and another drow ceased to move and two more rushed forward to replace him.

"You scrawny bastards wanna dance" the slayer growled, hanging his bow across his torso and drawing the sword of darkness while bringing his sax fully into his hand, "Well come on then, dance cards open, who wants ta take a turn with the Slayer" he roared.

…

"wow!" whispered Ruby as she watched Harry slash and stab his way through the drow with little obvious effort.

"He's really something isn't he" said Hermione distractedly as she poured holy fire from her staff onto the quivering remains of the Mind Flayer.

"It's just, wow, I mean he's, and them, it's just, he's like a totally different person."

"That's actually not too far off" said Hermione, roasting a squirming bit of tentacle before it could touch her, "The Slayer was something Harry became when we were in Celadon. You met him when he was trying to put it away so you never really saw just what he was capable of."

"It's both terrifying and exhilarating all at the same time" she said watching as the drow half of a dryder was separated from the spider half with a single stroke of the blade.

"I know exactly what you mean" said Hermione, and she did.

…

Matriarch Na'lice woke with a pounding in her skull like a hundred dwarves pounding a march on her skull. She looked around her to the chaos of death and destruction and the wondered 'just what in the nine hells happened?'

She remembered summoning the servant of Lolth and she remembered the thing peering into her mind, then something, the connection was cut abruptly and she was thrown through the air. Just what the hell happened?

"Excuse me" said a small voice.

The Matriarch turned to see a small human girl holding her ritual dagger and looking at her innocently. It made her sick.

"Does this belong to you?" the little girl asked.

"Give that to me you little wretch" the Matriarch commanded.

The little girl nodded, "As you wish" she said.

The Matriarch choked as the dagger was driven with surprising force into her throat. The little girl or so she appeared shoved her up against a rock where she held her as the Matriarch struggled to free herself of her blade and the little monster that held it.

"Papa has always said you should be polite to people when you first meet them" said the lectured the little girl, completely ignoring the grasping hands, "because you never know when someone will take offense to even a minor insult and demand satisfaction."

The Matriarch clawed at her tormenter as she twisted the dagger, "You really should have been more polite" said the little girl, "I would have killed you more quickly then."

…

Lucinda and Mooneria stared in awe at the whirling dervish of death above them as cut through the ranks of the drow like cutting wheat. They couldn't help but stare in wonder at this marvelous man even when he slammed his sword into the dais and drew his bow again to pick of one that had turned to flee they did not move, barely registering the proximity of blooded steel to their bare skin.

Another dryder came at him and he was forced to block the halberd with his bow. To their surprise as well as the dryders, the blade bit deeply but did not break the bow. The Slayer used that moment of surprise to twist the weapon out of his enemies hand and then shove his shorter blade into the upper part of the spider bit from which he drew the blade up and through the softer drow half, spilling the malformed things guts as it fell from the dais.

…

And just like that it was over. Everything drow that was not dead or in the process of dying had fled. Not that it would do them much good as Harry had ordered the pack to kill the drow, they would hound them till they reverted in less than an hour.

Harry took a deep breath and surveyed the scene. Hermione was using her staff to support herself while Ruby stood nearby. Sera was standing over the body of a female drow doing, he wasn't sure what, with a dagger she must have picked up somewhere. Ron it took him a moment to find and when he did he had to shake his head. With the danger over and the 'spider' gone Ron had rushed to the two chained women and was currently trying to free them.

"Don't worry now ladies we'll have you out of there in just a second" he said as he struggled to pick the lock on the chains that held them, a skill as it turned out he did not possess.

Harry shook his head, "Would this help" asked Seraphina, done savaging the drow she had approached the dais and offered Harry a large black key.

"Thank you darling" said Harry, taking the key and patting her on the head which made her beam.

"Ron catch" he said tossing the key to the struggling wizard who spared no time in putting it to use.

…

Lucinda and Mooneria rubbed their sore wrists as the manacles were removed. They almost couldn't believe it was happening. They had relinquished all hope when the Mind Flayer had been summoned and yet here they were, alive, unhurt and free. It seemed so unreal but then again so did he.

They both ignored the prattling wizard and turned their attention to the black cloaked ranger, the slayer as he had referred to himself. He seemed a completely different person now that he wasn't busy killing things. He spoke kindly to the Cleric and the Succubus as they approached. He was gentle with the little girl who clearly adored him.

Several things clicked into place very quickly. Powerful warrior, excellent friend, good with children, protective instincts, absolutely must have.

…

"So as I said, there's no need to thank me, this is just what we do" said Ron winding down his speech.

Apparently taking his word for it the two elf women stood, turned toward Harry, and launched themselves at the ranger.

"We love you!" they exclaimed in unison, clinging to either side of the shell shocked ranger.

"You were so brave."

"So selfless."

"How can we ever repay you?"

"Take us with you."

"We're yours" they declared together.

Ron stared, flabbergasted, what the hell had just happened.

"Please, take us."

"Anywhere you want."

"Any way you want."

"Absolutely any way…"

Well that did it, "Oh come on!" shouted Ron as Ruby began to laugh.

…

Harry just stood their wrapped in warm elf girl wondering what the hell just happened. What had he ever done to deserve this?

Sera stood nearby nodding her head. She knew exactly what had happened and she couldn't be more proud of her papa. He was just so very manly.


	27. Enemy of my enemy

Enemy of my Enemy

…

Minvara was running, running for her life. She could hear her pursuers closing, she was running out of time. She'd already been tired when they'd come upon her and the sudden rush of adrenaline was beginning to fade. Every instinct in her body commanded her to run but it was a losing battle, she'd been running for nearly fifteen minutes and hadn't eaten in three days.

Still she kept going, refusing to make it easy for them. Cursing her sister silently she ran, ran for her life, however little of it there might be left.

…

"Luna, are you alright?" asked Harry.

The pale girl smiled at him weakly, "I'm fine, really."

Harry shook his head, "You don't look fine" he said.

"It's nothing really" she tried to assure him.

He wasn't buying it though.

"Mama, what's wrong?" asked Seraphina.

"What's the matter?" asked Hermione.

"Something's wrong with Luna" said Harry.

"It's really nothing, I'm fine" she tried to insist.

"Luna, please, you need to tell us" said Harry reaching out for her.

She jerked away from his hand like it was on fire, genuine fear in her eyes, "No, don't, don't touch me."

"Whoa, easy there" said Ruby as Luna crashed into her as she stumbled away from Harry.

"Luna, what's wrong?" asked Hermione when as Harry was too shocked to do so.

"It's him, I can feel him, the Slayer" she cried, clinging to Ruby for support, "I never knew, in Celadon everything was chaos, a swirling black of anger and despair, I didn't know, I never dreamed" she choked down a sob but then began to cry anyway.

"I don't understand what she's saying" said Hermione trying to put her vast intellect to work.

It was Lucinda and Mooneria however who had the answer, "she's empathic" they said.

"She's what?" said Harry.

"Empathic" Lucinda repeated.

"She can feel other people's emotions" explained Mooneria.

Luna could only nod.

"She's probably sensitive to magic too."

"Yes, being in the pits must be making her ultra-sensitive."

Luna nodded again, clinging harder to Ruby.

"But, why did she jerk away from Harry?" asked Hermione.

"The slayer, she said" spoke Harry.

Luna turned to the ranger, her eyes wary like a frightened deer, "The Slayer is all your darkest pieces, your hatred, your rage, your lust for blood and battle" he could see her fighting to remain but it was clearly not easy for her, "He is all your darkness, you wear him like a cloak. I know you would never hurt me but the Slayer, he's just, I… I can't" she began to cry again, fighting her fears while hating herself and her weakness.

The others could only look on, unsure of what to do.

Harry knew what he had to do though. He had let the Slayer out in order to save Lucinda and Mooneria and just hadn't bothered to put him away. He had been right to fear, but he wouldn't let it stop him, he was the master of his emotions, all of his emotions, the bad, and the good.

He moved faster than any of them could see, even Luna, one moment she was crying, Ruby the only think keeping her from running, the next she was suddenly surrounded by a pair of arms. She panicked for a moment until she felt it. It was warm, and soft, and wonderful. It surrounded her like a cocoon, the feeling of safety and love. Nothing could touch her, she was safe, nothing could hurt her.

She snuggled in close as she could and Harry gently stroked her cheek. She had all but forgotten the darkness that had until recently polluted her. In the gentle fortress of Harry's aura there was nothing but love, she was safe.

"Okay, now what's going on" said Ron, "a second ago she wouldn't even let him touch her."

Curious as well Lucinda and Mooneria approached the pair, each laying a hand on Harry's shoulder. One hand became their entire bodies plastered to his side purring in contentment.

"Well that doesn't tell me anything" complained Ron.

"It's his aura" said Ruby looking quite flushed, "I can feel it even without touching him. It's so warm, so safe."

And that was it for her as she plastered herself against his back just to be able to touch him.

"Amazing" said Hermione, "He's mastered his emotions so thoroughly he can switch them off and on at will" she hypothesized.

"Whoopee" said Ron sourly, "how nice for him."

*WHANG*

"You're just jealous" said Seraphina to the unconscious wizard.

"I don't think he can hear you" said Hermione with a sigh.

"That's alright" said Sera, "I think he got the point."

…

Dead end, the irony of that phrase almost made her laugh, almost. Her pursuers had slowed, they knew they had her trapped. Nowhere left to run, that left only one option. She might not be able to do much with just her knife but she would be damned if she just let them kill her. No, her pride wouldn't allow it, she would die but she would die fighting.

As the daughter of a matriarch she could do no less.

…

"Honestly Harry, where did you learn to do that?" badgered Hermione.

Harry just smiled as he walked hand in hand with Luna who led the mule with Seraphina riding.

"Just a little something I picked up from an old Paladin in Cathedral" he said.

Hermione looked away, "I'm, glad you didn't waste all your time just waiting for me."

"Waiting for you has never been a 'waste' of time Hermione" he said.

She might not be able to feel his aura but she certainly felt hers heat up a bit when he said that.

Lucinda and Mooneria smiled form the other side of the mule. They'd only been with the group a couple of days and despite being in the pits they couldn't have been happier. Sure they were practically naked and sure the wizard kept ogling them when he thought they didn't notice (they did) but all that was made inconsequential merely being in proximity to Harry.

It may have sounded corny but it really had been love at first sight and that thing he did with his aura was simply mind-blowing. It was hard to even think that something might go wrong when he was near.

…

"Well well well, little Minvara finally run out of places to run."

"And look, she thinks she's going to fight us with her little knife."

The three drow women laughed at their prey, their mocking calculated, trying to draw her out where they could all get at her. She wasn't stupid though, tired and barely able to stand but not stupid. From where she was they could only come at her one at a time, not that it really mattered. They wore armor and carried swords, she wore simple traveling cloths and carried nothing else but her dagger, they all knew how it was going to play out.

"Looks like she ain't commin out, who want's go first?"

The question was answered by a choking sound as one of them fell to the ground, dead of an arrow through the back of her head. The second one fell before she ever had the chance to turn around but the third was just quick enough to turn and take the arrow between the eyes instead.

Minvara stared in disbelief. She been ready to make her last stand and now all she could do 'was' stand. She looked up to where the arrows had come from and her heart nearly leapt from her chest. Standing on an outcropping was a figure she'd only heard about. She hadn't believed the rumors then but as the black hooded figure stood staring at her from on high she knew, the great black death of Celadon had come to the pits.

The rush of fear drained the last of her strength and she passed into unconsciousness.

…

She slept heavily, for how long she knew not. It was only a strange scent assaulting her nostrils that caused her to wake. Years of training kept her from making a sound as her eyes fluttered open. The first thing she saw almost made her give herself away. A wooden skewer stood not a foot away from her nose with meat, sizzling meat and smoking mushrooms all along its length, this is what had woke her.

In the end, her stomach would not be silenced and she moaned weakly at the fearsome growl that shook her belly.

"Awake I see."

She bolted upright and almost smacked her head against the wall. They were in a small cave, she and the Slayer… and his company. A pair of surface elf girls sat on the opposite side of the fire glaring at her while another fae girl sat quietly while a cleric of some sort bathed her in white fire. Off to the side a ginger haired wizard sat snoring, and eyeing him speculatively was a human child holding a drow ritual dagger.

"Where am I?" she demanded, trying not to sound as frightened as she felt.

"We're in a small cave off the beaten path" said the Slayer, "don't worry, the three who tried to kill you are already dead and any others that follow will have to come through there" he said pointing to the single entrance where a mule stood happily munching from its feedbag.

"Why did you…" she began to ask but her stomach betrayed her again.

"Why don't you eat first" he offered, "there will be time for questions later."

And with that he turned and walked away, taking the girl child by the shoulder and leading her away from the wizard. Minvara was confused, this was not the legendary slayer she had been expecting. She tried to think but the constant rumbling in her belly made it nearly impossible and the scent of meat was beginning to make her nauseous.

Picking up the stick, she eyed it with great trepidation. She'd never seen food prepared in such a way and the smells, such enticing aromas, made it impossible to identify.

"What is this?" she asked.

"Dire rat, local fungi, potatoes. Don't worry, there's nothing poisonous" he assured her.

"Papa wouldn't waste the stronger ingredients on a kebob" said the little girl.

Minvara raised an eyebrow at the surprisingly well spoken little girl then looked again at her food. In the end it didn't matter if it was poisoned or not, her stomach demanded sustenance. The meat on the end slid easily off the stick into her mouth, she chewed furiously. Her chewing slowed as the flavor began to sink in, her eyes grew big, she may have even given a small moan.

Never before had she tasted something like this, and dire rat he'd said, this tasted nothing like any dire rat she'd ever had. So much flavor, it burned wonderfully as it slid down her throat. She plucked a mushroom from the stick and popped it into her mouth. This time she was sure she moaned. How could such a small thing have so much flavor? Even the potato that followed seemed impossibly delicious.

She became lost in the wash of taste only coming back to herself when she discovered her stick empty. The sight of the empty skewer almost made her want to cry.

"more?" she asked piteously.

To her great pleasure the slayer place a wooden slab before her with four more of the delicious kebobs. She squealed in excitement, it was so humiliating. She was a proud matriarch's daughter, a fearsome warrior, not some air headed human girl, her actions were absolutely humiliating… but it was just soooooo good.

She lost herself in the pleasure of taste, savoring each and every piece in a near orgasmic state of bliss. By the time they were gone and her belly was full she was exhausted again. Heedless of her position or the mindset of those around her she leaned back against the wall and fell asleep, a happy smile across her lips.

…

She returned to consciousness once again some hours later. The fire burned lower and it appeared as though everyone had gone to sleep, except him. She almost didn't recognize him without the cloak as he absently poked at the embers the light reflecting in his startling green eyes. It was then she realized someone had covered her while she slept. At first she had mistook it for a blanket but then she realized it was his cloak.

She boggled in wonderment. She had always heard humans were strange creatures but this, it was beyond fathom. He had slain her kind before, why was he being so kind? He didn't even know her.

"Welcome back" he said, turning his eyes to her, "have a good sleep?"

"Uuum, yes" she said weakly.

Normally she'd have been far more assertive with a male, even given her circumstances but something in those eyes just made her quiver.

"Good" he said, laying his poker aside, "time for questions then."

"Why did you save me?" she asked immediately.

He only shook his head, "You misunderstand. I am going to ask the questions, you are going to answer them."

His voice was absolutely neutral yet she quailed all the same, such was the sheer power of his presence.

"Good, now, what do you know of a man calling himself Voldemort?"

"The dark lord?" she said surprised.

"The same."

"Not much really" she admitted, "he appeared some years ago and began amassing followers. The green skins were the first, but they'll follow just about anyone" useless nitwits she thought, "Though his most notable ally was House Bolgia."

"Drow?"

"Of course" she said, "it was the six oldest daughters of the Matriarch that led the army that tried to take the surface city of Celadon."

"There were seven" he said.

"Excuse me."

"There were seven, not six that led the army. These six daughters and one other, an assassin without skin" he said.

"Ah her" said Minvara with understanding, "The dark lords hand maiden, the Skinless One. Rumor is she tried to kill him and as punishment he peeled the skin from her body but refused to let her die. She serves as his personal killer now."

Harry nodded, "Has House Bolgia remained his only ally among the drow?"

"No" she said with a sour expression, "After they failed to take Celadon several other houses chose to ally with him, hoping to replace House Bolgia, my own House Lashend among them."

"This does not please you?" he asked, noting the look on her face.

"I saw the man once, I was not impressed" she said, "He looked like every other power hungry megalomaniac who preceded him. I had thought my mother wiser."

"She is Matriarch of your house?"

"Until recently" Minvara admitted.

She was trying to be cagey, she wanted him to ask. Fortunately for her he was a curious sort.

"Recently?"

"My mother was killed seven days ago" said Minvara, "and my eldest sister Lashriel has taken the mantle of Matriarch."

"Connection?"

"Most likely" she replied, "The news of Matriarch Na'lice death threw things into chaos, I imagine Lashriel used that to her advantage though I can't say for certain. In the end it doesn't matter who did it, the deed is done, and my head is next on the chopping block."

"Those were your sister's minions I killed then" said Harry.

"They were. And I would still like to know why?" she said, giving him a hard look, "why would you of all people involve yourself with one of my kind."

"Me of all people" said Harry, looking amused, "you speak as though you know me."

"I know of you" she replied.

"Oh?"

"You are the one they call the Black Death, The Slayer of Celadon, the man who single handedly halted the advance, aren't you?"

Harry looked at her and rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "I will neither confirm nor deny these accusations" he said, "but you may believe what you will."

She glared at him, "Do not treat me like a child Slayer" she growled.

"Is that not what you are little drow" he replied with an infuriating smirk, "Why does your sister want you dead?"

She glared at him and refused to answer. Continuing to smirk he dipped his hand into the fire and pulled out a handful of glowing embers. With no sign of being in pain he flicked one at Minvara. It bounced off her cheek and she flinched at the burn of the fiery debris.

"The next one goes in your eye" he said amicably, "why does your sister want you dead?"

Minvara hesitated but was wise enough to know a bluff when she saw one, and she didn't.

"Only the daughters of the Matriarch may take up the mantle. As one of them I am a threat to her rule but unlike my others sisters as the youngest I have not accumulated any resources that she might spare my life and allow me to pledge loyalty to her instead. Not that I would."

"You have a stupid amount of pride" said Harry, carelessly dropping the embers back into the fire.

"Humpf" she humpfed, "even were I so inclined, Lashriel hates me, she would see me dead simply out of spite as I would her."

"Hmmm, well, I've heard worse reasons to kill someone" Harry admitted.

"And what of you Slayer?" she asked "what is your interest in this place, with this Voldemort? You have come to end him I suppose."

"Naturally" he replied.

"Surely you don't believe it will be so simple" she said.

"Surely you don't expect me to believe you care" he shot back.

"Maybe I do" she said.

"Uh huh" he wasn't buying it.

"Alright fine, I don't" she scowled at him, "so what do you intend to do with me then, hand me over to Lashriel, sell me, make me your personal love slave?"

Harry quirked an eyebrow at the last one, "I suspect you might enjoy that last one."

"I would not" she said turning her nose up at him.

He merely shook his head and chuckled, "Let it never be said necessity does not make for strange bed fellows" he said, drawing her attention back, "it seems to me that our individual purposes are not mutually exclusive."

"You think so."

"You are unarmed and need protection from your sister. We need someone who can guide us through the pits. Now I could hand you over to her sister, a matriarch with extensive resources in the hopes of earning some good will and the chance of her assistance" Minvara flinched, "or, I could simply use the drow I have who already owes me her life and make do with that."

"You make me sound desperate" she said sourly.

"I make you sound like what you are" he said, the humor fading from his face, "you admit no love for Voldemort, and I would see him dead, his rotting carcass a feast for worms and his wretched soul devoured by the lowest of demons in the slowest of ways."

"How delightfully wicked" she said, "go on."

"Your sister currently stands allied with my enemy which makes her my enemy. As she is also your enemy then it reasons to stand, the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"Friend, aye" she gave him a skeptical look.

"You have a better offer lined up?"

She considered his words, and considered the man. Her position was not a strong one and without his help she couldn't expect to survive the week. Yet with his help, she couldn't help but imagine Lashriel dead at the feet of Matriarch Minvara. It was hardly a choice at all really.


	28. Oh Brother

Oh Brother

…

"We're almost there, the tower should be coming into view shortly."

As Minvara led them through the pits to a tower that allegedly housed her older brother, reactions were mixed. Harry who had been the one to make the decision to add Minvara to the party simply followed without comment despite the heated glares from Lucinda and Mooneria, though he wasn't entirely sure whether they were aimed at him or Minvara. Hermione was upset that neither she nor any of the others had been consulted about such an important decision while Luna seemed strangely neutral.

Ruby kept her thoughts to herself but smirked every now and again, making it no secret exactly what she thought. Seraphina like Luna was mostly neutral as she respected her papa's manliness drawing yet another women to him yet not sure just how she felt about the woman. And Ron, who was by far the most transparent, was flip-flopping from jealous at Harry pulling another bird, to staring at said bird's ass as she walked.

"So, this brother of yours, Travers, how do you know he'll help you" asked Hermione, voicing the question that had been bothering her since she'd learned of their destination.

"Travers may be a powerful wizard but he'll do as he's told" she said certainly.

Hermione didn't know how to respond to that so she didn't. Clearly the drow saw family in a very different way than the average human.

"You trust him?" said Harry.

"Not in the least" she replied, "but he wouldn't dare cross me, and your presence will no doubt keep him from any out of character behavior" she said with a smirk in his direction.

"Good to know one of us is getting something out of this arrangement" was all he had to say.

…

As far as towers went, Travers was really quite, normal.

"Looks a bit different than the one we found you in Ruby" quipped Hermione.

"I was just thinking the same thing" she grinned.

"Do I want to know" Minvara whispered to Harry.

"No" he said simply.

"Well alright then" she said walking up to the door.

Taking the hammer that hung from a chain on the doorframe she struck the door three times, "TRAVERS!" she screamed.

As the others all stared at her she stood back from the door and waited. Moments later the door cracked open and a male drow poked his head out.

"Minvara" he said with obviously false cheerfulness till he spotted the rest of them, "and company" which seemed to confuse him.

"Travers" said Minvara impatiently.

"And what brings you back her so soon Minvara" his false cheerfulness returned as he decided to ignore the rest of them for the moment.

"The armor and weapons I left when I was last here, I need them."

"Getting into trouble Minvara?" he said with a sly grin and a glance to her new friends.

"That's none of your concern Travers, let me in" she commanded.

He gave an almost imperceptible flinch then smiled, "of course dear sister, you know you are always welcome."

"Let them in as well" she ordered, stepping past him.

"Yes Minvara" he said with less enthusiasm.

The others looked at him. He looked at them and sighed, "well, you heard her, come in" and with that he disappeared back inside.

"I'm beginning to see a dynamic here" said Harry, "I don't like it."

"I know what you mean" Hermione agreed.

…

The inside of the tower had the feeling of an organized clutter. To some, like Ron and Hermione it simply looked like a mess, but to Harry and Luna there was a certain feeling to it, like a system that they just hadn't figured out. There were also parts that had a distinctly Alice in wonderland feel like the table and chairs that sat on the wall, blatantly ignoring the thrall of gravity.

"Well it certainly is, um, nice" said Hermione with forced politeness.

"How nice of you to say" said Travers disinterestedly.

"Where is she?" asked Harry.

"Minvara? Just in there" he said motioning to a door off to the left.

"Thank you" he said and began his approach.

"You sure you want to go in there right now?"

Harry turned to Travers, "I just need to have a word with dear darling Min."

Travers hid a sudden chuckle, "just a word of advice, she doesn't like to be called Min."

Harry nodded, "good to know."

…

Minvara stood admiring her naked form in the mirror. She was quite pleased by what she saw, certainly more appealing than those large chested cows that followed the Slayer around like starving rats praying for a few dropped crumbs. She really didn't understand why he traveled with such a group. The wizard was clearly a simpleton, the cleric would be useless in a fight and the succubus could only serve one purpose. The girl seemed by all rights a mistake, why would someone bring a child into the pits, it made no sense which made Minvara wonder if there wasn't more to her than she had been led to believe.

No, outside of the Slayer the only one she was the least bit concerned about was the pale girl. There was something about her, something unsettling, she couldn't put her finger on it but Minvara knew it would not be wise to turn her back on the woman.

The door creaked open and she turned ready for an attack, only to relax at the sight of the Slayer.

"Come for an eyeful" she taunted.

He closed the door quietly, ignoring her words, "we need to talk."

…

Hermione stared. After so many years with Luna she'd thought she'd seen it all. Luna was proving her wrong as she sat at the table on the wall as though she were not defying the undeniable force and playing cards with Seraphina, also sitting on the wall.

"Of course she's sitting the wall" she mumbled, "why shouldn't she be sitting on the wall."

Travers found the whole situation quite amusing and snickered quietly to himself.

"Aye what's this then" said Ron.

Travers glanced over his shoulder at the strange figurines Ron was examining, "Oh that's just my chess set."

"You play chess?" there was a strange hint in the wizard's voice.

"On the rare occasion I have someone to play with" said Traverse, "interested?"

Ron just smiled, he hadn't beaten someone in chess in far too long. It would feel good to win at something that required no effort for a change.

…

"So just what are you implying?" she demanded hotly, her nakedness forgotten.

"I'm imply nothing, I've seen the way you look at the others, like your sizing them up for the dagger you plan to slip into their backs at your earliest convenience" said Harry, his tone icily neutral.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she lied, since it was exactly what she'd just been thinking about.

Harry snorted, "You can lie all you want Min but I've been dealing with sneaky people for years. You are neither subtle nor particularly clever by comparison. I warn you, anything untoward, even a hint, and I'll save your sister the time of dealing with you."

"You need me" she snarled.

"Not that badly" he replied, "You would do well to ponder the precariousness of your situation Min."

"Don't call me Min" she threatened.

"Does it annoy you?"

"YES!" she snapped.

"Good" he said nodding, "I think we'll consider it a term of endearment from now on."

…

'Well, that was fun' he thought as he closed the door behind him.

"Harry!"

And now for the next disasterohmygod, "Ron, why are you naked?"

Ron stood before him shamefully hiding his junk while Travers sat snickering quietly.

"It was him, he did it" Ron accused.

"Did what exactly?" said Harry, suspecting he already knew.

"He cheated, he had to have" insisted Ron.

"And this explains your lack of cloths how exactly?"

"Well, your friend their agreed to a little game but to keep things interesting we decided to make a little wager" said Travers with a satisfied smirk.

Harry shook his head, "Ron, I thought we'd had this discussion already. You know what happens when you gamble."

"I'm telling you he cheated, there's no way he could've won every single game" Ron whined.

'Unless he was just better than you' Harry thought rubbing his eyes tiredly, "Ron, it is times like this you have no idea how hard it is to be your friend."

"Aw come on Harry" He continued to whine.

"Yes ranger, please come, play" said Travers with a predatory look.

"I don't much care for chess" said Harry, waiting for his opponent's response.

"Well I do have others, what's your fancy?" he replied.

…

"Who's winning?"

"I'm not sure, I haven't even figured out what the objective of the game is yet."

Hermione and Minvara watched the two stare each other down across the board. Ron thankfully had been given his cloths back but the rest of his things were all riding on this last game. Harry moved his piece and waited. Travers stared at the board, then sighed.

"It seems the victory goes to you ranger" he said.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief while Ron gave a victorious whoop.

"It seems I have met a superior strategist at last" said Traverse.

"I don't think so" said Harry.

Travers chuckled at his response, "you beat me didn't you."

"Your strategy was superior" said Harry, "I simply adapted to it. I really don't have much of a head for strategy," he admitted without shame, "throw a problem at me and I'll solve it, but present me with a problem and ask me how to solve it and I'm hopelessly lost."

"A practical man, I envy you" he said.

"And I you" said Harry.

Travers didn't quite know how to take that, no one ever having said such a thing to him before.

He was interrupted from a potentially deep introspection by a knock at the door.

"You were expecting company?" asked Harry.

"No" he said, rising from his seat and approaching the door, "you should all probably…" he said, turning around to find the room empty, "hide?"

Cautiously he opened the door, "yes?"

"Open the door wizard, we are here on business for the matriarch."

The door was roughly shoved open and two drow women marched in.

"I see, and what does dear sister Lashriel require of us" said Traverse, his false cheerfulness back in full force.

"We are hunting your youngest sister Minvara, have you seen her" asked the one casting a suspicious eye on the wizard.

He most certainly had, and he pause a half a second deciding whether he should tell them that, "I'm afraid littlest sister has not been here in over a week, just before news of mothers death reached us."

She glared at him suspiciously till her comrade returned, "no one else here" she said.

The first nodded then turned back to Travers, "If you should see Minvara you are to detain her and contact the matriarch with all due haste, understand?"

"I live to serve" he said with an artful bow.

With a snort of disdain she stomped from the room, her companion following close behind. Waiting till he was sure they were gone he went and closed the door.

"You are a skillful actor wizard."

"And you have all the presence of a ghost" he declared after he caught his breath from his leap to the ceiling.

"I've had a lot of practice" said Harry humbly.

"Surprised he didn't sell us out" said Ron looking at the other wizard sourly.

"Oh don't be silly, I value my hide far too much to be so foolish."

"Don't think you could've taken us" decided Ron smugly.

Travers merely looked at him snidely, "I think if I had given you away I would have been dead before I'd taken another breath" he said looking at Harry, "I don't much care for gossip, but that doesn't mean I don't hear it, Slayer."

"My reputation precedes me it would seem" said Harry unconcerned.

"And given that reputation, I must admit my curiosity as to your presence here, must be a fascinating story."

"Would you like me to tell it?"

Travers thought about that for a moment. Would he? He smiled, well of course he would.


	29. How I should be

How I should be

…

Seraphina sat atop the mule and pondered. It was an even tempered creature of surprisingly great tolerance so it allowed her much time to do this, for which she was grateful, something she made sure to express to the creature whenever possible. As she sat and pondered this day her papa was having some manner of debate with a being called a duergar, a creature she thought resembled a dwarf but with the dark skin of the drow.

This one was some manner of merchant though of the filthy cheating variety if she was not so very much mistaken. The others were perusing his wares, the cleric in the books, the wizard examining several barrels with reeked of alcohol, while her mama examined a long slender blade like those she had seen the drow they had fought at the ritual site carry.

This thought of course brought her to the newest members of their party who stood half naked trying to squeeze into a selection of clothing that was clearly too small for them. This fact they knew as they complained of it quite loudly while still trying to cram themselves into the garments. Normally she would have thought this the peak of nonsense but given their lack of raiment thus far she understood even ill-fitting clothing would be better than nothing.

It was something she had come to understand of humans while being human herself, the desire of most to cover themselves. It seemed clear this was some sort of instinct, given their lack of a properly thick hide they used the hides of others and wore them on top of their own for protection. This seemed to be the case most of the time though she had seen many, mostly in the places her papa dragged the wizard out of, who wore as little as possible while still feeling the need to wear it which seemed to completely defeat the purpose in her opinion.

At first glance the elf girls Lucinda and Mooneria appeared to be these types. Her belief in this was enforced not simply by the way they dressed but also by the way the wizard stared at them as he typically did with such types. She respected them little as recognition of her papa's manliness was something most any female should recognize and hardly spoke of a vast intelligence. Their obvious disdain for the wizard however gave her hope that there was at least something in their heads beyond dandelion fluff.

And then there was the drow. This one left her very conflicted. While the drow, who she knew was called Minvara but her father called Min, had not been overtly hostile it was very clear she did not think much of those she traveled with. She obviously feared her papa which made her suspicious as it was only his enemies who feared him. Was she an enemy, if so why did her papa simply not kill her, why leave her alive where she might possibly hurt him.

Not that this was likely, despite his injuries at the hands of the vampire, an event which only increased her distaste for the undead, she still firmly believed her papa to be a mighty near indestructible warrior. His wearing of the black cloak again had sent shivers down her spine when she had first seen it. It was like he had donned his dragon again and they would go forth to destroy.

She sighed, it was a nice thought. That however did not change the fact that her own state had not changed. She was still a little girl, frail, weak, though as that old drow woman had learned, not completely helpless.

It seemed the Cleric had given up on ever finding a way to break the magic that bound her and while it irked her to know this, in truth she did not blame her. Despite her distaste for wizards she had begun to form a new appreciation for magic. Ruby was not a wizard yet she used magic in many ways she found useful, even conjuring up fireballs in battle, a useful trick which Seraphina wholly approved of. Her papa had the small statues he had liberated from the witch he called Kumbra, a magic he had used in many situations to great effect.

She had begun to realize her earlier distaste for all things magic had stemmed from a single time when magic had been used against her. Now years later she realized she had been angry at the wrong thing, rather like the Cleric when she had lost her mind. It was not magic that was to blame, magic was an inherent part of her being, it was what allowed her to change shape in the first place.

No, magic was not the problem, in fact it might very well be the solution. Not the solution to her trapped form, something she had basically given up on changing in the near future but the solution to her frailty. She still carried the ritual dagger she had used to kill the drow and she could feel the magic around it. She knew the magic within her was strong, even if her ability to change was being cut off that didn't stifle the presence of her power.

Yes, that was the answer. She could learn magic, she could be useful to her papa. Of course she would need someone to teach her, someone who was not the wizard because he was utterly useless, a fact he was proving as he lifted one of the small barrels when he thought no one was looking and began to chug it down.

She shook her head at his stupidity, losing her original train of thought as she brooded on the stupidity of red headed wizards.

She was broken from this when her keen hearing became aware of a sound, a strange rushing of the air, like a storm under the wings of some massive creature, drawing closer.

Oh no.

"PAPA!" she screamed but even as he turned toward her she knew it was too late.

They saw it, she knew they saw it because the black skinned dwarf became pale gray and screamed like the wizard who had also seen it.

"Harry!" The cleric shouted.

"Get everyone under cover" he commanded charging towards her.

She risked a look up and almost fainted at what she saw.

It was an adult black dragon, something all creatures feared. Even a young black dragon knew better than to antagonize such a beast, an adult of their kind was the only thing the young ones instinctively knew to fear. The mule seemed keenly aware of what was going on and was turning to and fro in a panic unable to decide in which direction to flee, it made the challenge of staying on much greater than it had been but a moment ago.

This was made even more difficult when a streak of flame scorched a line in front of them to molten slag causing the mule to rear and her to go tumbling off. The mule galloped off in a frenzied panic, leaving her stunned on her back. She sat up rubbing her head and the first thing she saw was him. She wasn't sure exactly how she knew the massive black beast was a him but she did.

He touched down with a grace that belied his massive size, swinging his tale around to knock one of the duergar carts into a collection of shredded junk. It was magnificent, awe inspiring, even her papa did not possess such casually destructive power.

Was this how she was supposed to be, she wondered. A part of her knew that yes it was, if not for the interference of one arrogant wizard this is exactly what she would be. That thought did not fill her with the same pride she might once have felt. She had spent years as something other than an arrogant selfish fire-breathing lizard and she now realized just how much it had changed her.

It was strange to realize that her own way of thinking had been changed simply by being forced into a form that was not all powerful, not indestructible. A form where she was forced to rely on others, to learn to be strong and protect herself instead of simply being basically invincible from the get go. She had been forced to learn instead of assuming she already knew and it had changed her.

Of course all of this was forgotten when he turned his gaze on her, then her mind went completely blank but for a single thought.

I am about to die.

As though to prove this the dragon approached, his massive limbs eating up the distance even as she tried to stumble to her feet. In the end it wouldn't matter.

Before he reached the scorch mark which had led to her abrupt arrival on the ground and electric explosion erupted in front of his foot, causing him to flinch back and turn his monstrous glare on the source.

"That's far enough."

It was her papa, dark hero of her dreams standing tall and proud, staring down the most fearsome creature in the world. The dragon didn't care for this and took in a great gulp of air in preparation for turning him to a small pile of ash.

"NOW!"

At his command a dozen dire wolves surged up from the opposite side, surprising the dragon that had been looking the other way. They were no match for the mighty beast even as the nipped and bit where they could it was obvious they could not win such a fight. Of course, she realized, as her papa knocked one of his special arrows she that was not their purpose.

He waited until the dragon appeared to have gained an upper hand before releasing the green tipped arrow. It flew, straight as a frozen rope, right into the dragon's eye. It exploded in a wet green cloud that immediately sent the dragon to flailing in pain.

Her papa barked out commands as he fired another arrow which froze a patch of ground, causing the dragon to fall on its side, leaving it open to attack. It continued to flail madly, trying to escape as her papa exploded a fireball against its side. The howling pack hounded his ever step as the dragon tried again and again to gain some sort of leverage.

Finally, pushed up against a pillar of stone it managed to make its feet and with great effort took to the wing. The pack bayed and howled as their quarry escaped. Her papa let loose a fireball and a lightning bomb at the fleeing creature, just for good measure she imagined, and watched until the beast was out of sight.

He was magnificent, she thought. Even more than the dragon her papa was amazing. And as she looked at him, she took note of his special arrows. They were magic of a sort, a sort that seemed to work perfectly fine against the magic resistant hide of a black dragon.

Hmm, it seemed her papa had done it again. If such things were good enough for her papa and strong enough to fight off a black dragon, then that was exactly the kind of magic she needed to learn.

She had seen how she might have been, how she should have been, but she would determine how she would be.


	30. Underground Under seige

Underground Under siege

…

…This shall be the final entry of this journal as even now the horde is banging against the doors of the keep. It has been a long battle and I dare say we have given as good as we have received but their numbers are simply too great, we cannot hope to hold out for much longer. In this final entry I shall say only this, let them come. If we are to die here it will be with an axe in hand and a roar in heart. It will be a. . .. …

Apparently today is not the day we shall die. An angel appeared and routed the horde…

Clearly I am much to sober for this so I'm going to get drunk.

Thorack BattleHammer  
>Lord of Harack Nur<p>

…

"You're certain she'll be alright?"

Luna nodded, "using such powerful magic is taxing and given the alignment of the magic compared to the alignment of this place… she'll need to rest for a while."

"How long a while?" asked Harry.

"Days, weeks" said Luna with a shrug, "it depends on how well she cooperates."

A raised eyebrow was met with an enigmatic smile. Harry sighed.

"Keep me informed" he said then walked away.

…

"So" demanded Minvara the moment he came into sight.

"Get comfortable, we're not going anywhere for a while" he said, walking past her without so much as a glance.

"And what are we supposed to do exactly while we wait" she harped as she followed him, "every minute we waste our enemies grow stronger."

"Our enemies have fortresses and minions which they can put between us and them" said Harry, "and they will. For now we need to solidify our own position, gather intelligence, pick off some easy targets and see if we can't recruit some allies."

"And how do you plan to do that" she insisted.

"Well we can start by not pissing off our current hosts" he said, giving her a very pointed look.

Before she could retort there was a massive *KABOOM* and a cloud of smoke began to rise from down within the city.

"Oh bloody hell now what" he muttered.

…

"I think…*cough*… I think that was a bit too much of the salamander eggs."

"I don't think the bay leaves were properly dried either."

She nodded, "that blast should have been much bigger."

"We're lucky it wasn't or we'd all have been killed."

Seraphina and the master smith looked at his quivering assistant with equal measures of disdain.

"Honestly boy, how a sissy nanny like you became my assistant I'll never know."

"What happened" demanded Harry as he rushed into the ruined shop.

"Hello papa" Seraphina greeted happily.

"Sera, what happened" he repeated his question.

"We were trying to brew a batch of Hellfire but we messed something up along the way" she explained.

"Maybe it was the powdered yew ash, I thought it looked a bit questionable" said the smith continuing to ponder the problem.

Harry shook his head at the smith and looked to his daughter, "Sera, you remember what Hermione said about testing things?"

Sera thought for a moment before the light bulb went on, "don't blow up your lab, do it somewhere else…oh" She realized her mistake, "I'm sorry papa."

"Just be careful love" he said, patting her on the head, "by the way, you haven't seen Ron have you."

"The last time I saw the wizard he was trying to outdrink Lord Battlehammer" she said.

…

The mead hall was in full celebratory riot. One tankard after another was poured out as the red haired wizard went mug to mug with the master of the city. This is what Harry saw when he strode in looking for Ron. He spotted Ruby as well, entertaining three very drunk looking dwarves.

At least she's making friends, he thought then spotted the twins at the far end of the hall. Silently he made his way through the drunken merriment unnoticed and approached the elf girls.

"What's her problem" he asked, noticing the sullen face of Lucinda.

"We were accosted by a group of their women" said Mooneria.

"Accosted?" that didn't sound right thought Harry.

"With measuring tapes" she clarified, "apparently, mine are one size bigger" she said happily bouncing her assets.

"Identical twins my foot" grumbled Lucinda.

Harry just shook his head and placed a kiss on her forehead, "I still think they look great" he said.

Lucinda was unable to reply through the atomic full body blush the comment caused.

…

Night fell though it was hard to tell in the pits just by looking. Harry looked out over Harack Nur, a very empty city. There were exactly one hundred dwarves remaining after a siege not unlike Celadon, and all of them were just glad to be alive. Unlike in Celadon though while they celebrated there was still a sense of industry, that hard working spirit that had allowed them to survive in the pits.

While their leader may have been getting roaring drunk the smiths and engineers were figuring out how to repair the gates. They didn't believe that with the army defeated they were safe. Not even the dead were safe in the pits and the only way to stay alive was to keep on going. Harry admired such an attitude.

It would be easy to make allies of them after how they'd broken the siege but Harry suspected he could do better than that. With a little effort he could make friends of these dwarven people, and friends did things for each other because they wanted to, not because they were obligated. It was why it was so hard being friends with Ron some days, he felt he had to be.

"Ah well" he sighed, not going to get anything done just standing here sighing.

*KABOOM*

Though if Sera weren't careful she'd finish what that army had started.

…

The master of Harack Nur looked at the drow woman with bleary eyes. He'd been drinking with the wizard again, a jovial fellow, and had only just woken to hear someone wished to see him. He was greatly surprised to see the most unlikely of his guests. The ranger he would have believed, such a busy fellow, or the Cleric now that she'd recovered asking for permission for this or that, she was really quite polite. He'd even have believed it was the little girl who'd been exploding things with his master smith.

"And what can I do for you?" he asked, forcing himself to focus lest he find a knife in his throat.

"I think it's more a matter of what we can do for each other Master Battlehammer" she replied silkily.

"Oh, do tell" already he was suspicious, drow were not known for being so magnanimous.

"Well you see, I find myself in a position that if played correctly could well lead me to being the matriarch of my house."

"How nice for you" he said, "and what does that have to do with me."

"Well, I'm not there yet" she explained, "and I find the road that takes me there to be more hazardous than I might care to traverse alone."

"Uh huh, still don't follow."

"Well it's quite simple really" she said, "I'm asking for your help in securing my position in return for an alliance with my house when I command it."

The dwarf looked at the drow searching for any signs of deceit and when he found none he smiled, and then he laughed.

"You got balls girl I'll give you that" he roared, "you expect me to help you for the promise of alliance if, 'IF', you succeed in this coup of yours?"

"It's not so outrageous as you make it sound" she said acting unoffended.

"Ha, even if I were so inclined, which I'm not saying I am" he made very clear, "I have little to offer or hadn't you noticed, my city is in ruins and my people have been reduced to a bare hundred."

"Put to the proper use that should be more than enough."

The dwarf looked at the drow. He had laughed in her face and she hadn't so much as batted an eye. Clearly there was more going on here.

"And what does the ranger have to say about all this" he'd caught on from the start the black cloaked man was the leader.

"He has his own concerns but it is under his own advice that I have come to you with this proposition" she said.

He could admit there was merit in the idea. An alliance with a powerful drow house could help them especially now when they were so weak, but what she was offering wasn't an alliance with a house, at least not yet.

"I find myself not completely disinclined to your offer" he said slowly, "but, if we're to be allies, I think a gesture of good faith might go a long way to establishing trust."

…

"So remind me again why we're doing this?" asked Ruby as she followed Harry and Minvara out of the town.

"As a favor to the master of the city" said Minvara irately, "and I don't understand why we needed to bring her along."

"Because I trust Ruby not to stick a knife in my back" said Harry, making Ruby smirk happily, "something I cannot say the same about you Min."

"I do hope this isn't going to be a regular thing" said Ruby.

"Yes, perhaps next time we can bring along the twin tramps instead of the singular one, wouldn't that be fun" snarked Minvara.

Ruby scowled and reached for her whip only to find Harry's hand in the way. He shook his head which made her pout.

"Well, come along tramp, we don't have all day."

Quick as a flash Ruby found her whip missing and in the hands of the ranger.

*CRACK*

"Yipe!"

*smirk*


	31. One journey ends

One journey ends

…

It sat in the middle of a magma lake, a single bridge spanning across to connect it to the rest of the world. Jagged rock spires reached up over it like the teeth of some massive worm, the only gap being where they had clearly been broken out to install the drawbridge. This was all you saw of the face of the castle, the remainder being the towers which rose up over the encircling spires.

…

"It looks like a giant worm is trying to eat the castle" Seraphina summarized.

"Stupid lookin" said Ron.

"That may be" said Harry, "but it serves its purpose."

Upon this there was no argument.

"We're sure they're in there?" asked Hermione.

"After all the trouble we went to make sure they had nowhere else to run to, they had better be" said Minvara testily.

"Well, are we just going to stand her" said Lucinda.

"Or are we going to go" said Mooneria.

"I vote go" declared Luna.

Harry smiled, leave it to Luna to lighten the mood, "Let's go" he said.

…

Harry reflected as they made their way across the bridge, he had nothing better to do after all. Things had changed a great deal in the years they'd spent in the pits, hounding Voldemort and Minvara's sister Lashriel. It had given all of them an opportunity to grow some before the final confrontation.

Seraphina especially had taken to her chosen path with gusto, Voldemort and his cronies would be in for a big surprise when they underestimated her. Mooneria and Lucinda as well had matured from the damsels in distress into competent fighters. Mooneria had taken her limited priestess training and found a way to channel it through the poleaxe she now carried while Lucinda had simply picked up a mace and started smashing things one day.

Minvara had been a petty spiteful bitch instigating trouble from the very start. That had not changed but in a strange way she had made that her place on the team, it still pissed people off but somewhere along the line she had learned to temper it a bit.

Hermione it was interesting to note had started a church among the dwarves who now had a few clerics of their own and in turn she had learned a great deal about crafting from them which had increased the quality of her own enchanted objects immensely. And as for Ron well, he was very consistent.

…

"Not much for a welcoming committee" said Ron, referring to the single pair of skeletons that awaited them at the gate, "won't even slow us down" he smirked and raised his staff.

"Leave them" said Harry.

"Wha, what fur?"

"They're not here to fight us" he said.

True enough, the skeletons only function seemed to be to raise the gate and let them in as once their task was complete they fell lifeless to the ground.

"What was that all about then" Hermione wondered aloud.

"He's showing off" said Minvara, "telling us he is so powerful he can afford to waste a couple servants for something as useless as opening a gate."

"Sounds like him" said Harry striding forward without concern.

There was no doubt in his mind his quarry was present, any doubts he may have had were dispelled with the skeletons. Voldemort was here. There would be no traps or surprise attacks, not now. He knew just as Harry did this battle would decide things between them, and for that a certain amount of theatricality was in order which would be ruined by needless running about.

…

The doors opened as they approached revealing a vast wide chamber, a ballroom in any other castle though Harry sincerely doubted anyone had ever done anything quite so merry as dance in the gothic monstrosity that was the room.

Pillars of stone appeared to be made of screaming people frozen in time, impaled by random spikes from which hung dish lamps which leapt to life as they entered. The floor too was horrifying, an octagonal stone tile on the outer rings but a tightly knit collection of bones in the center circle. And there, at the far end of the room he sat, the feared dark lord, the ranger's nemesis, Voldemort.

Around him was an oddly familiar looking bunch, a black dragon with a missing eye that glared balefully at them with the one that remained. A man with a staff, a wizard most likely, and by the way Seraphina gasped, that wizard. Minvara glared at the only other drow in the room, her sister Lashriel. A sharp looking female with skin gray and angular crouched at the foot of the throne while a female in a mask and completely covered stood just off to the right of the man on the throne.

And there, sitting in the throne, a staff tipped by the skull of a ram in his hand, he sat.

"Harry Potter" the man said.

"Hello Tom" replied Harry genially, "you're looking good, certainly better than the last time I saw you."

"I agree, a vast improvement over that unfortunate shell I was forced to create after that little 'incident'."

"You mean the night you murdered my parents."

"That would be the one" he agreed.

"We've come a long way since then" said Harry.

"Too true" the dark lord agreed, "You've done exceptionally well forcing me to set the stage for our final confrontation here."

"Not going to ask me to join you this time?"

The dark lord chuckled as he rose from his throne, "Now Harry, I think we both know how this has to end."

"Yes, but I think we both have different ideas on just how it's going to."

The dark lord smiled, "kill them."

The dragon needed no more than that and lunged forward with astounding speed only to ram right into a powerful magic shield.

"The dragon and the wizard are mine" declared Seraphina.

"And Lashriel is mine" shouted Minvara rushing her sister.

"Guess that just leaves the dark lord and his ugly bitches" said Ron smirking as he twirled his staff confidently.

"Who you calling ugly ya pig faced twit" growled the bladed woman.

"Clearly there aren't enough of us to dance with you all, shall we call some more?"

Tapping his staff on the floor twice the bones at the center of the room erupted, a strange amalgam creature glaring down at them.

"Awe shit" declared Ron.

"We've got this Harry" said Hermione.

"We'll take the ugly bitch" said Lucinda.

"We will?" said Mooneria.

"Come and get some you stupid cows."

…

"So now things have evened out" said Voldemort, "you and yours, me and mine."

"Given I've seen what yours can do I wouldn't call it all that even" said Harry which made the skinless one bristle, "Luna, would you please."

"Of course Harry."

The dark lord merely waved his servant off before calmly striding down the steps to his own opponent.

"And so at last, it's just you and me" he said.

"When you get right down to it, it always was" replied Harry drawing his blades.

"Too true" agreed the dark lord, his staff glowing with eldritch power.

…

The battle between hero and villain was much different than in its previous iterations. This was no gurgling baby lying before a madman nor a tired teenage boy against the monster returned. The dark lord had undoubtedly grown more powerful, a fact reflected in the amount of magic he hurled at the ranger, so too had Harry grown, a man hardened in the flames of war and quenched in the blood of his enemies.

The dark lord hurled orbs of necrotic energy which melted whatever they struck. The ranger, accustomed to dodging magic wove between each sphere with practiced ease, bringing his bow to hand he fired off a pair of arrows which pinned the dark lord's robe to the floor. With barely a glance Voldemort gave his robes a tug, they became as solid as smoke and passed through the obstructing objects.

"I see your reputation has been well earned Harry" said the dark lord with a wicked grin, "but it will take more than that."

"As you wish" the ranger replied releasing the purple tipped arrow

The thunder bomb exploded across the dark lord's shield and when he was able to see again the ranger was on top of him, sword swinging to slice him in half. He was forced to block and give ground as the sheer force of the blow knocked him back.

"Truly impressive Harry, I'm sure you think you have me at the disadvantage now" said the dark lord as the ranger pulled his short blade in his free hand, "well, we'll just have to see" doffing his cloak the dark lord took his staff and lunged with surprising speed.

It became clear to Harry that his opponent had been working out. He swung his staff with masterful purpose, striking, blocking and easily going toe to toe with the ranger. Harry couldn't help but be impressed, the Voldemort he remembered had never shown such dexterity. They traded blows back and forth at rapid pace with neither gaining the upper hand.

Finally Harry feinted, slashed with his sword, causing Voldemort into an awkward parry which left him open to the slash of his short blade. Quick as a wink his left hand was removed at the wrist and went spinning to the ground. Forced to catch his staff with only one hand he left himself wide open and Harry used the opportunity to split his opponents head right down the middle, just like cutting a watermelon.

His sword made a sickening *slurp* as he pulled it out. But it didn't take but a moment to realize something was amiss as the body still stood. The two disconnected halves smiled, giving Harry just enough warning to cross his blades in front of him before the concussive wave sent him tumbling backwards. He caught himself, sliding to a stop just in time to see the dark lord reattach his hand.

"You see Harry, you are not the only one who has benefitted from this place" he said, pressing the two halves of his head back together, "now, in this place, I am truly immortal."

"You don't mind if I test that theory" said Harry.

The dark lord laughed, "Oh Harry, you have no idea how fun this is for me" he declared then jabbed his staff at the ranger, shooting out a cluster of noxious green tentacles.

Harry block and parried most of them but a few managed to scrape through the sides of his armor and draw blood.

"Getting a little slow Harry?" the dark lord taunted as the tentacles disappeared while the damage they caused did not.

"Still fast enough to keep up with you old man" Harry taunted right back though in fact he was worried.

Not at the bleeding he'd dealt with that before but with the stinging in his sides. He had a sneaking suspicion he knew what it was and if he was right he needed to end things quickly before it began to fatally affect his performance.

…

Ignoring the chaos exploding all around them Voldemort led with a barrage of fireballs forcing Harry to dive and roll, leaving himself in a poor position. The dark lord covered the distance in a blink and brought his staff down in a crushing blow the ranger barely avoided. He chortled wickedly as he rained down blow after blow refusing to allow the ranger time to find his footing.

"You are lost Harry Potter" he crowed, "Alone you are no match for me."

Their battle was briefly interrupted when a black dragon crashed to the ground nearly steamrolling Voldemort. A quick adjustment of the floor into a makeshift barrier saved him from being crushed. He looked at the dying creature with annoyance until his own went flying overhead with a small girl child in pursuit.

"Lucky for me I'm not alone then."

Voldemort looked for his opponent but he was nowhere in sight.

"Hide and seek is it" said the dark lord as he made distance between himself and any form of cover his opponent could use.

"In a manner of speaking."

He spun to where the voice had come from yet saw nothing, though he did not an odd feeling in his abdomen. Looking down he saw the ranger's short blade sticking out of his stomach.

"That's really the best you have to offer Harry."

No answer came and he turned again to scan his surroundings, or so he believed, he was certain he meant to make his body turn but when he did his perspective started spinning. Landing on his head and rolling a bit he saw the strangest thing, his body, sans the head standing several feet away groping about in confusion.

"Oh really now Harry, you think this is going to stop me" he taunted though unable to hide his annoyance at his situation.

"Not really" said Harry, striding past the head, "though I think this might be a step in the right direction" he continued, taking a red tipped arrow and shoving it down the neck hole all the way up to the fletching's.

With his sword he stabbed into the body, breaking the head and releasing the explosive concoction within. For a moment ranger and dark lord vanished in a great blaze of flame. When it dissipated the ranger remained while the body of the dark lord was nowhere to be seen.

"Well, that will certainly complicate things" said Voldemort's head.

"I think it will do more than that."

A charred skeleton fell before the dark lord and Seraphina appeared to stand next to her father. A sudden crash came from behind and bones rained down around them.

"Jeez, what a mess" griped Ron as he and Hermione joined their companions.

"You can say that again" said Mooneria as she and Lucinda, both looking a bit worse for wear, joined the group.

"Honestly, I was not impressed" said Luna, cleaning her sword on a bit of leather that she hadn't brought in with her.

Harry looked around, "Where'd Min run off to?"

"I saw her chase her sister out the back" said Hermione.

"It is so hard to find quality minions" the dark lord groused.

Harry chuckled then cringed, his sides were going numb and it was spreading, "It's over Tom."

"You may have won this battle but I'm not out of tricks just yet."

With that said, all life fled the decapitated top and a horrible wailing apparition shot toward Harry. The apparition was unexpectedly intercepted by a series of ghostly chains that wrapped around the thing and pulled it toward the large amulet in Seraphina's hand. A gaping maw appeared over the amulet and the spirit of the dark lord was pulled struggling into the belly of the soul eating beast bound to the magical artifact.

"Funny, neither am I" said Harry.

…

They stared at one another, the silence deafening. Then, inexplicably, they began to laugh. First one, then another until all of them were laughing.

"We did it, we really did it" shouted Ron.

"I must admit, there were a few times I wondered if we'd ever get this far" said Hermione.

*FIREWORKS*Congratulations Quest Complete*FIRWORKS*

"Well, haven't seen that in a while" said Harry looking up at the stylized writing that hung over their heads, "so now what."

As if in answer to his question the floor seemed to fall out from under them and they began to fall.

…

They awoke quickly this time, groggy but strangely aware. The sound of voices alerted them to the approaching danger.

"Vanish" Harry whispered.

The door opened, casting the room in long shadows.

"I don't see anyone" said a toad like woman in a pink cardigan.

"No, I was sure this was it" said a young blond man who looked like a slick back veela.

The toad like woman glared around the room, staring with great intensity but found nothing out of place. This only made her scowl harder.

"Perhaps the delinquents thought better of their actions and decided not to disobey the rules" she said, not sounded the least bit convinced, "search every room in this hall."

The door closed slowly, deliberately, and not a soul moved until the sound of receding footsteps had ceased.

"Are they gone" Ron whispered.

"Their gone" said Harry

"Papa, why were we hiding?"

Four heads turned and blinked in disbelief. Standing there, Seraphina, Mooneria, Lucinda, and Ruby all looked back at the four Hogwarts students with varying levels of confusion.

"Bloody Hell" moaned Ron.

"Impossible" exclaimed Hermione.

*smile* went Luna.

Harry just sighed, "The universe is laughing at me right now, I just know it."

THE END…  
>for now<p> 


	32. post note

Well, it's been another fun month and let me tell you, boy is my brain tired. This year's entry was much harder to finish than last years. But, finished it is, for the time being. I can totally see myself coming back to this one day but for now, enjoy it as is.

To all those who followed, fav'd and reviewed, my eternal gratitude goes out to you. You are the reason I keep coming back.

Probably going to take a break for a while, let my overheated cranium cool before it melts out my ears.

Since you probably won't hear from me again until it's past, Merry Christmas to you all and hope to see you in the New Year.

Sincerely

Jade-fae


End file.
